Making her love me
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: -En verdad me gustas... -confeso. Ella se sonrojo -¿Sabes las consecuencias que traeran tus acciones, verdad? -Le pregunto su amigo serio. -Tu no te preocupes, yo se lo que hago... Resumen adentro
1. Bromitas

_Yo y mis historias nuevas, como siempre, espero que les guste... Pido perdon si algun otro finc tiene el mismo titulo, pero es que no se me ocurria otro y ademas queda con el tema del finc. En fin, espero que les guste esta nueva idea y si no, como siempre, diganme y lo borrare..._

Como siempre, Inuyasha y su banda no me pertenece y si me pertenecieran... no estaria aqui escriendo estos pobres fincs... xD (sin ofender) lean...

**Sumary : **En verdad me gustas –dijo sinceramente, ella se sonrojo mas de lo que podía. – ¿Sabes la consecuencias que traerán tus acciones verdad? –Le pregunto su amigo serio –Tu no te preocupes, yo se lo que hago –contesto el. Ella se encerró en el baño mientras comenzaba a sollozar fuertemente. –Creo que me salio mejor de lo que me esperaba –dijo orgulloso. Su amigo lo miro de mala gana –Te pasaste –le reprocho. El rolo los ojos –Lo siento, ¿Si? Deja de llorar niñata –pidió asquerosamente, sin una pizca de sentimiento en su voz. –Prepárate para tragar tierra, Taisho –amenazo ella transmitiendo ferocidad en su voz…

**Enamorándola…**

**Cáp. 1: ****Bromitas…**

Corría rápidamente, esquivando a los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos solitarios de la preparatoria.

– ¡Ole! –grito esquivando a una pelirroja con espalda de hombre.

Carcajeo y doblo con rapidez. Su cabello azabache estaba suelto, ya que la colita que la sujetaba se había salido. Paro en seco, con la respiración entre cortada y miro para atrás, sancionándose de que nadie la corría. Entonces, entro al salón de computación, donde su amigo, cómplice y hermano la esperaba con una sonrisa en una de las maquinas.

Ella se acerco y puso la fotografía en el escáner, enseguida, apareció en la computadora la foto de una muchacha de pelo negro largo y liso, cuerpo de modelo, ojos oscuros como la noche y sonrisa fingida.

– Toda una modelo –alabo el muchacho. La joven lo miro de reojo con reprobación y miro nuevamente la pantalla.

– Quiero que le quites esto… -apunto con su dedo sus pechos grandes. El muchacho asintió y comenzó a escribir con el teclado y mover con el maus rápidamente –Esto –señalo nuevamente, ahora sus piernas –Ponle mas –pidió en un murmullo.

La manija de la puerta se movió, captando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

– Tú síguele deformándola, yo las entretendré –ordeno la joven. El chico asintió dudoso.

Suspiro y se acerco a la puerta, miro por la cerradura y la abrió apenas.

– Hola, si, ¿Qué desean? –pregunto fingiendo inocencia. La pelirroja y una morocha la miraban feo, ella frunció el ceño y abrió completamente la puerta. Salio y la cerro detrás de ella con llave.

– ¿Dónde esta? –dijo sin rodeos la morocha.

– En algún lugar guardado –respondió. La pelirroja la acorralo con los brazos, mirándola fijamente.

– Si llegas a hacerle algo, te juro que yo…

– No me amenaces –advirtió seria.

– Escucha, Higurashi –comenzó la morocha –No queremos problemas mas del que tenemos contigo, no creo que tu quieras saldar cuentas fuera de la escuela, ¿Verdad? –pregunto.

– Tu las cobras afuera, yo dentro –corrigió.

– Pero aquí no creo que sea un buen lugar –opino la pelirroja.

– ¿A que le temes? Al director, ¿Quizás? – pregunto mordaz.

– ¿Quién le tendría miedo a un anciano? –devolvió burlona la pelirroja.

– Yo que tu cuidaría mis palabras –opino.

– Ahí, no te hagas la santita que no te sale –escupió la morocha.

– Todos saben que el director pronto morirá y el hijo bueno para nada se hará cargo de esta institución –contó la pelirroja.

– Que por cierto, se vendrá abajo –agrego la morocha.

– Yo no creo –Miro por encima del hombro de la pelirroja y sonrió –Que sea tan así…

– jaja no me hagas reír, es obvio que el hijo del director es un idiota –afirmo burlona.

– Así que usted opina eso de mi hijo, ¿No? –hablo una voz severa detrás de sus espaldas. Ambas se giraron asustadas -¿Les gustaría acompañarme a dirección para charlar? –pregunto cordialmente, aguantando la furia.

– ¿Con café? –pregunto asustada la pelirroja. Entonces, el director estallo…

– ¡Ahora, las dos! –rugió.

– ¡¡Fue Kagome!! –culparon ambas mirándola y señalándola. Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¡No me interesa! –Devolvió –Quiero que ustedes dos me sigan –ordeno molesto.

– Pero… -iba a protestar la morocha, pero la mirada del director la callo. Entonces, el comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, ambas chicas miraron a Kagome de mala gana, quien tenia una sonrisa de una niña cuando comete una travesura.

– Tu, estas en la lista –amenazo la morocha para comenzar a caminar detrás del director.

– No hagas nada en contra de nuestra capitana o lo lamentaras –advirtió la rubia corriendo detrás de ambos.

– Baaah –suspiro rolando los ojos mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala de computación.

O.o

Su boca masculina se movía con rapidez y sensualidad sobre la femenina, mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior y pasando una y otra vez su lengua. Su mano acariciaba su trasero y con la otra tocaba su cadera por debajo del uniforme. La muchacha jugaba con su largo cabello plateado mientras que cada tanto dejaba escapar un suspiro.

El la aplasto mas contra el casillero, haciendo que sus grandes senos se aplastaran contra su fornido pecho y sonriera entre el beso, esa chica si era hermosa… de cuerpo, claro.

Suspiro y se separo de ella, observándola sonriente con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Ella se relambio el labio y sin dejar de abrazarlo por el cuello hizo puntitas y le planto un suave e iniciativo beso, que lo invitaba a algo mas que simples besitos…

Perfecto, lo que buscaba.

– El sábado te paso a buscar –le dijo el, besándole y lambiéndole el labio a ella, quien reía.

– Claro –acepto gustosa. Sabia perfectamente a donde llegaría esa cita y no se la perdería por nada en el mundo.

El la soltó y ella se alejo de el, no sin antes mandarle una mirada provocativa. El sonrió de una manera única y entonces ella, por fin se alejo, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo sensual. El no la perdió de vista, mejor dicho, no perdió de vista su trasero ni sus piernas…

– Vaya suerte –resonó una voz detrás de el.

– Las fáciles son así –dijo girándose, encontrándose con su amigo.

– Es verdad –coincidió –De todos modos, yo creo que deberías ponerte retos mas fuertes –opino comenzando a caminar.

– ¿Para que? –Devolvió siguiéndolo –Las difíciles son un asco –replico haciendo una mueca.

– Es verdad –admitió –Pero mejores en la cama –opino pervertidamente.

– Ya, ¿Con quien estuviste? –le pregunto.

– Con Sarah Hirimiya –respondió en un susurro. El albino para en seco y lo miro asombrado -¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto al verlo parado como tonto.

– ¡Dios! Eres un asco –le espeto comenzando a caminar –No se como tienes estomago para acostarte con semejante… -dejo las palabras en el aire al ver la muchacha salir de su clase. Su cabello colorado, casi naranja, recogido a una coleta alta mal echa, tenia ojos verdes y una sonrisa espectacular sino fuera por sus aparatos lleno de comida.

– ¡Hola Miroku! –Le saludo ella animadamente –Hola Inuyasha

– Hola linda, ¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunto Miroku sonriente.

– Hola… -susurro Inuyasha, mirándola como si fuera un bicho, estaba asustado a decir verdad.

– Bien, te quería preguntar si luego de clases quieres ir a beber algo –le pregunto con pura inocencia, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirando a Miroku como si fuera un dios, con sus ojitos verdes brillosos.

Inuyasha miro sus manos, las cuales temblaban y se aferraban a los libros de química, entonces desvió la mirada. Esa chica era una total nerd, era una come libros, una rata de biblioteca, un cerebrito y una… bueno ya, al grano, no sabia que tenia en mente Miroku con salir con aquella chica, pero de algo estaba seguro, no era nada bueno…

– Si, esta bien, como quiera bella dama –acepto tomando una de sus manos y besándole la mano. Inuyasha saco la lengua con repulsión.

– Entonces…. –murmuro soñolienta y enamorada –Nos vemos… -susurro despidiéndose y yendo corriendo por los pasillos.

Inuyasha miro a Miroku sin creerlo.

– ¿Cómo eres capaz de salir con esa? –le pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar.

– Debes aprender, querido amigo, a sacar provecho de algunas muchachas –le dijo sabiamente. El frunció el ceño y miro el techo sin entender.

– No creo que sea nada bueno lo que puedas sacar de esa chica… -comento. Miroku suspiro.

– Esa chica… -pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

– Nerd –agrego como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Miroku rolo los ojos.

– Esa chica… NERD –dijo mirándolo y dándole la razón –Me pagara un helado, la entrada del cine y la cena –apunto.

– Oh vaya –murmuro –Pero te dejara ciego en la cama, que es peor –replico burlón.

– Por lo menos comeré helado –repuso.

– Si, comerás helado y quedaras ciego –agrego nuevamente, conteniendo la risa.

– Pero iré al cine y cenare…

– Si, pero quedaras ciego –se burlo.

– ¡Ya, Inuyasha! –Grito enfadado –Iré y me aprovechare de su alma nuevamente –dijo orgulloso de si.

– Si, pero… -Miroku lo interrumpió.

– Ya se, quedare ciego –completo el rolando los ojos. Inuyasha negó.

– Tu cosita se asustara y no querrá salir mas –carcajeo entrando a la cafetería.

– Agg –apretó sus puños siguiéndolo –Solamente es una chica, solamente es una…

O.o

– ¡Te amo! –Exclamo emocionada, dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando la imagen entre sus manos -¡Es perfecto! –Alabo –Te pasaste

– Bueno… ¿Cuándo las repartirás? –le pregunto intrigado. Ella dudo un poco.

– Hoy en la cafetería –respondió.

– Debes tener cuidado con su grupito –le recordó.

– Ya lo se Kouga –murmuro.

– Oye pero…

– ¡Voy a buscar a Sango! –lo interrumpió yéndose corriendo. Kouga suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en la computadora.

O.o

– Y dime, Inuyasha… -comenzó Miroku con la boca llena -¿Quién será tu próxima victima? –le pregunto interesado.

Inuyasha encogió los hombros desinteresado.

– Haruhi... ¿Quizás? –cuestiono picaron.

– No, esa chica es rara –contesto tomando coca.

– No ahí ya chicas lindas de tercero, creo que tendremos que buscar en primero…

– Puede ser –coincidió.

– Seguramente serán vírgenes –murmuro soñador.

– Quizá…

– Tenemos que buscarlas… -pero lo interrumpieron.

– ¡Toma! –le grito poniéndole en las manos un folleto, lo mismo hizo con Inuyasha y se fue.

– Wow… ¿Viste lo hermosa que era? –le pregunto a su amigo.

– No –contesto mirando el folleto con atención –_La imagen que esta al dorso es pura verdad, fue tomada cuando ella salía de la piscina de su casa _–leyó.

Inuyasha intrigado la dio vuelta y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Kikio? –nombro asombrado.

Ahí estaba, la capitana de las porristas. Kikio Himura, diecisiete años, cabello negro, cuerpo obeso, trasero con agujeritos y pelos en las piernas. Ah, lo único lindo de allí era su sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños.

Todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería comenzaron a reír como locos, incluidas las porristas, quienes no pudieron aguantar la risa.

– ¿Quién hizo esto? –pregunto Inuyasha molesto.

Miroku no puedo contestarle, ya que reía como loco y miraba una y otra vez la fotografía.

O.o

Sonrió ampliamente, y subió a la banca y luego a la mesa, para llamar la atención de todos. Aplaudió fuertemente y todos, sin dejar de reír comenzaron a prestar atención.

– ¡Quien diría que detrás de toda esa ropa corta y ajustada existiría eso! –señalo su fotografía. En ese momento, entro Kikio, confundida, al verla todos comenzaron a señalarla, ella sin entender le quito a uno su folleto y la tiro al suelo rápidamente, poniendo cara de horror y sintiendo que las lágrimas agolpaban en sus ojos.

Levanto su mentón valientemente y miro a aquella mujer que le había echo eso…

– Kagome Higurashi –murmuro entre dientes, mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente –Aprenderás a no burlarte mas de mi…

O.o

– Matare a esa chica –dijo Inuyasha levantándose.

– ¡No! –grito Miroku tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a sentarse –Es una chica, no puedes hacerle eso…

– ¡Pero me dejo humillado! –exclamo molesto. Miroku enarco una ceja sin entender –Ahora que dirán la preparatoria cuando se enteren que yo me acostare con esta –señalo la foto –No perderé mi popularidad por esa mocosa…

– Ahí Inuyasha –suspiro.

O.o

Hizo un ruido con su nariz, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas que caían sin parar por su mejilla. Tres muchachas se encontraban a su lado.

– Ya no llores –pidió triste Hitomi, mientras la abrazaba.

– Yo no hago mal a nadie –sollozo -¿Por qué me odia y me hace esas cosas? –pregunto.

– Por que es una tonta, una idiota sin vida –animo Haruhi sonriéndole.

– Yo… yo ni siquiera la conozco –se seco las lagrimas y trago saliva.

– No te preocupes, la agarraremos a la salida –prometió Saya seria. Kikio la miro con sus ojos negros brillosos y su rimel corrido.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunto inocentemente. Las tres asintieron, entonces ella se lanzo sobre las tres y las abrazo fuertemente –Las amo –sollozo alegremente.

O.o

Suspiro poniendo sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, mientras que caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida, las clases habían terminado normalmente y ella había podido subir más su ego. Sonrió, ¿Quién creería que al hacer un par de bromas todos terminan conociéndola? Era… como ser famosa en un país raro.

Cruzo la gran puerta metálica que dividía la calle de la preparatoria y entonces se sintió libre. Se arreglo la mochila y comenzó a caminar animadamente hacia su casa, su novela estaba apunto de comenzar y no tenia tiempo de charlas a la salida. Al doblar en la esquina, estaba el grupo de Kikio, que eran en total seis. No les dio importancia y siguió su camino, las chicas la miraban feo pero no se movían de su lugar.

– Permisoo… -pidió empujando a una para pasar –Córrete –dijo nuevamente ahora empujando a una rubia y cuando iba a empujar a la ultima, una chica con cara de hombre, esta la tomo fuertemente del brazo –Auch –emitió cerrando un ojo -¡Suéltame! –Exclamo soltándose de su agarre violentamente -¿Qué demonios te sucede? –le pregunto molesta.

– Vamos a charlar un poco Higurashi –dijo seria y molesta. Kagome se alejo para atrás tragando saliva, ocultando su nerviosismo.

– Si, vamos a arreglar nuestras diferencias –hablo otra. Kagome la miro de reojo y se alejo de las seis, quedando a una distancia prudente.

– También, arreglaremos los problemas que tienes con Kikio…

– Bueno etto… chicas… va a empezar mi novela y… -balbuceo jugando con sus dedos.

– No, de esta no te escapas –la encerró la morocha.

_Esto es malo, es muy malo… _-pensó Kagome mirando para todos lados, buscando una salida o a alguien a quien pedir ayuda…

Aclaremos unas cositas. Inuyasha y Miroku tienen alrededor de 19 años, mientras que Sango y Kagome, tienen 16 o 17 años, los dejo a sus preferencias... :)  
Por cierto, ahora no es solamente Miroku el mujeriego, se les unio nuestro querido Inuyasha )

Ya, dejenme sus revienws :)!


	2. Humillaciones

_yeah! grax x sus comentarios.. ;)!_

**Cáp. 2:****Humillaciones…**

Pego un respingo y cerro los ojos fuertemente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse fuertemente detrás de ella. Los abrió y se encontró a su madre frente a ella, furiosa y respirando fuertemente haciendo ruido por su nariz.

La miro asustada, en realidad, si le daba miedo ver a su madre en ese estado, era como un toro encerrado que esperaba impaciente que lo largaran para correr y pincharte el trasero con los cuernos…

– Kagome –aspiro y suspiro -¿Qué les hiciste? –pregunto sin rodeos. Kagome se cruzo de brazos.

– Yo –se apunto así misma e hizo cara de sorprendida –Nada –respondió desviando la mirada.

– ¿Entonces por que te pegaron? –le pregunto molesta.

– Por que… eran un grupo de matones y yo invadí su territorio –respondió inteligentemente. Aunque su madre no le creyó.

– Kagomeee –suspiro ya cansada.

– Bien, le hice una bromita a la capitana de las porritas –admitió por fin.

– ¿Y eso te parece bonito? –le pregunto enarcando una ceja. Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

– Si –respondió dejando a su madre para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

O.o

_¿Saldremos igual el sábado?_

El dudo.

_Si no quieres… yo…_

-Si, nos veremos el sábado, te paso a buscar a las ocho –contesto.

_Bien, adiós…_

Corto la llamada y lanzo el celular contra su cama.

Su emoción, su alegría y sus preparaciones para la noche del sábado se esfumo, hizo ¡PAF! y desapareció y todo gracias, con sarcasmo claro, a la niñata, mocosa y estupida mujercita que le había echo la broma a Kikio. Bufo al recordar el panfleto que le había dado. No entendía a las mujeres, si Kagome o como se llamara, quería acostarse con el, simplemente debía de decírselo y ya, no tenia que hacer esa escena de celos que hacen todas las mujeres para defender lo suyo. El no era de nadie y no pretendía ser de nadie tampoco. Las mujeres para el era como un trapo, lo usas y lo tiras…

Aahh… como amaba esa frase. La usas y la tiras. Era una noche rápida o lenta, depende, mucha lujuria, pasión y ritmo, infaltable la música cursi de fondo y las malditas rosas, que por cierto le salían caro… tendría que ponerse una florería, por que eso de conseguir mujeres para los sábados y llevarle rosas le estaba costando millones y por cierto el no era rico.

Eh… creo que nos fuimos del tema. El era como un don Juan, todas las mujeres caían a sus pies con solo lanzarles una mirada o una simple sonrisa. Era tan atractivo, el no necesitaba mujeres que lo amen, con amarse el mismo para toda la eternidad le bastaba…

Esa chica Kagome seguramente estaba loca por el, y como no estarlo si el era una maravilla de dios, con un cuerpo esplendoroso y… no, bueno. Nos fuimos nuevamente de tema; se vengaría de Kagome por haberle predestinado la humillación. Le enseñaría lo que se siente ser humillado, jugaría con ella, con su frágil alma, la enamoraría y luego la dejaría, la pisotearía y reiría de ella como nunca…

Eso si es ser malo…

O.o

– ¿Qué te paso en la cara? –le pregunto su amiga Sango viendo el moretón que se encontraba en su mejilla cerca del ojo derecho.

– Las amigas de Kikio –respondió secamente, mirando de reojo a Kikio, odiándola en silencio…

– Bueno –suspiro -¿Qué le hiciste?

No escucho las preguntas de su amiga, estaba mas interesada en pensar una forma humillar a Kikio. Estaban en clase de natación, todas las chicas con maya de colores raros y sombreros en sus cabezas, tapando sus cabellos. Kikio se encontraba cerca de la orilla, mirando atentamente el agua, según sus contactos, ella le tenía miedo al agua, a las arañas y a subir de peso.

Sonrió emocionada, ¿Qué pasaría si…

Se acerco a ella lentamente, mirando a la profesora, vigilando que no la mirara, entonces, se paro detrás de Kikio. Ella se dio cuenta de su cercanía y la miro interesada, a lo que Kagome, le dedico una sonrisa.

– Hola –le saludo sonriente. Kikio enarco una ceja.

– ¿No te basto lo que te hicieron mis amigas? –le pregunto molesta en susurro. Kagome hizo una mueca y pasó sus manos entrezaladas a su nuca.

– Uhm no fue nada de otro mundo –contesto como si nada.

Aunque debía admitir, que estaba asustada, por que una cosa es uno contra uno, que por supuesto no temería, pero seis contra una… digamos que da miedito a salir paralítica de allí.

– Eso no es nada comparado con lo que vendrá –amenazo mirándola con odio. Kagome sonrió burlona.

– Una cosa debes saber, querida Kikio, yo nunca me dejo vencer, ni mucho menos me rindo… -le aclaro firme y orgullosa.

– Eso lo veremos –devolvió mirando nuevamente a la profesora. Kagome carcajeo por lo bajo, haciendo que Kikio apretara sus puños conteniendo su furia.

– Sabes –comenzó nuevamente –Me entere por ahí que le tienes miedo al agua –afirmo. Kikio la miro rápidamente –Ah es verdad –carcajeo.

– ¿Qué sucede allí? –pregunto la profesora interesada.

– Nada profe, le estaba contando un chiste a Kikio –contesto Kagome sonriente.

– Traten de no interrumpir mas mis clases –replico.

– Si, lo sentimos profe –se disculpo Kagome.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto Kikio asustada y ya cansada.

– Divertirme –respondió, entonces Kagome poso una mano en su hombro, ella la miro extrañada –Te devuelvo el favor que me hicieron tus amigos –le susurro en el oído.

– ¿De que…

– ¡Patito al agua! –grito empujándola con fuerza.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír divertidas, al igual que Kagome.

– ¡¡Himura!! –exclamo la profesora horrorizada.

– ¡Auxilio! –exclamo en sollozos Kikio, quien movía sus brazos para cualquier lado.

– Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad –murmuro Kagome emocionada –Voy a presenciar la muerte de Kikio –prosiguió. Sango se paro aun lado de ella y miro la escena asombrada -¡Yeah! –exclamo levantando su mano derecha, Sango la imito y ella le pego en señal de victoria.

– Creo que te pasaste –opino Sango al ver la profesora saltar al agua y tomar a Kikio en brazos.

– Yo creo que no –devolvió.

– Si, creo que si –dijo nuevamente ella, al salir, la profesora aventó suavemente a Kikio en el suelo, quien se encontraba desmayada.

– No esta muerta, ¿No? –le pregunto fingiendo estar preocupada a la profesora.

– No, respira –tranquilizo sonriente – ¡Kikio! –le llamo pegando pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla.

– Ves, no fue tan malo –le dijo a Sango quien la miraba dudosa.

O.o

Miro a la profesora con los ojos entre abiertos. Tenia sueño y todo por andar pensando en toda la noche en como enamorar a la bruja y luego abandonarla, rió como loco, hasta su padre fue a ver si se encontraba bien ya que lo escuchaba reír e Inuyasha no tenia televisión en su habitación, por lo que su padre se asusto al ver a su hijo loco y lo dejo solo con su risa paranoica.

– Esto será maravilloso –murmuro una vez más. Su amigo lo miro de reojo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto interesado.

– Enamorare a Kagome Higurashi –contesto orgulloso. Miroku enarco una ceja interesado.

– ¿Quién es? –Le pregunto –No la conozco… ¿Una de tus conquistas? –le pregunto. El negó.

– Es la que le hizo la broma a Kikio –respondió.

– Aah –emitió Miroku -¿La morocha? ¿La que repartió el panfleto? –fue mas que una afirmación que una pregunta. El asintió.

– La misma

– Aaahh… Te gusta –afirmo. Inuyasha lo miro.

– No, solamente me vengare –corrigió.

– Pero te enamoraras de verdad –opino sabiamente.

– No, solamente es una broma –devolvió el nuevamente, mientras tomaba un lápiz y comenzaba a dibujar en la mesa…

– Si, pero terminaras sufriendo por amor –insistió. Inuyasha suspiro y lo miro de mala gana a Miroku.

– Ya cállate –pidió fastidiado dejando el lápiz. Miroku miro interesado el garabato de Inuyasha.

– ¡Ah! –Exclamo -¡Ves! –Señalo la mesa -¡Te gusta!

– ¿Eh? –Lo miro sin entender y luego lo que señalaba en la mesa -¿Quién escribió eso?

– Tu idiota –respondió.

Miro la mesa donde había escrito, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y el no tenia la culpa de haber escrito accidentalmente el nombre de la bruja, o sea, Kagome.

Encogió los hombros sin importancia. El no se enamoraría, por que esa mujer no le gustaba es mas, sabia que no iba a ser fácil comportarse dulcemente y tiernamente con ella, aunque estaba seguro que no seria nada difícil, después de todo, esa mujer moría por el, ¿Y quien no?

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a una joven de cabello negro con mechas fucsias y ojos grandes azules.

– ¡Inuyasha! –llamo desesperada, acercándose a el -¡Kikio murió! –contó horrorizada.

El quedo en shock, mientras que el coro de fondo murmuraba un… _oh _y se tapaban la boca asombrados.

– M-mu-murio –balbuceo.

La morena rolo los ojos.

– No, bueno, no murió –corrigió en un suspiro –Exagere, lo siento –se disculpo con una sonrisa, el enarco una ceja –Una chica la tiro al agua y ella casi se ahoga, es necesario que vayas a verla para que le hagas respiración de boca a boca –explico.

– ¡Yo voy! –se ofreció Miroku.

– Miroku –reprocho Inuyasha. El no dijo mas -¿Dónde esta? –le pregunto.

– En natación –respondió.

– Bien, vamos –dijo levantándose.

– ¿A dónde cree que va, Taisho? –le pregunto la profesora molesta.

– No es de su incumbencia –le contesto fríamente.

O.o

– Bah –suspiro –Alegro a la gente y me mandan por un reporte –comento fastidiada -¿Quién demonios los entiende?

Hizo una mueca y siguió su recorrido. Su ropa estaba empapada y sucia. Todo, por que Kikio apenas se levanto fue directo a ella, pegándole, pero mas que pegarle –que por cierto no le dolió por que Kikio no tenia fuerzas –le humedeció la ropa.

Quedo echo un asco.

Paro en seco, ya que la puerta de un curso se abrió de repente y el que salía, casi la choco. Kagome lo miro frunciendo el ceño, mientras que el muchacho lo miraba molesto.

– ¡Tu fuiste quien empujo a Kikio! –señalo la chica que lo acompañaba, Kagome frunció aun mas el ceño.

– Así que tu fuiste… -murmuro el. Ella lo miro y asintió orgullosa.

– No pensé que me saldría tan bien –comento sonriente.

– Acompáñame a ver a Kikio –pidió conteniendo la furia. Ella negó.

– Debo ir a detención…

– ¡Te tendrían que suspender! –intervino la chica.

– Ya vez que no –le devolvió burlona. La chica apretó sus puños.

– ¡Te dije que me acompañes! –estallo tomándola de por abajo del trasero y levantándola.

– ¡¡No!! –Grito -¿¡Que haces idiota!? –pataleo, pero el la había puesto sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar -¡Bájame ñoño! –siguió gritando pero el la ignoro.

Siguieron así, el tranquilamente y ella gritando como loca, tratando de pegarle, pero el parecía inmune a sus insultos. La chica iba detrás de el, sonriéndole y burlándose cada tanto de ella.

Juraría que esa chica estaría en su lista de victimas.

Llegaron a la sala de natación y se encontraba Kikio aun tirada en el suelo.

– ¡Bájame! –grito nuevamente Kagome. Inuyasha camino un par de pasos más y se detuvo.

– Como órdenes –asintió aventándola al agua.

Ella salio poco rato después, encontrándose con las caras burlonas de los pocos presentes y entonces odio por primera vez verdaderamente. Odio a ese chico con pelo raro plateado y a su noviecita.

Los miro fulminante, mientras subía las escaleras. Se planto frente a ambos, quienes reían.

– Tienes el rimel corrido –se burlo Kikio, queriendo tocarle el rostro a Kagome, pero ella se alejo asqueada.

– ¿Qué se siente ser humillada? –le pregunto el burlonamente. Ella lo miro.

– Lo mismo que tu sientes siendo idiota –devolvió de mala gana. El tenso la mandíbula –Luego no pregunten el por que –replico dándose vuelta y yéndose.

– ¡Higurashi le dije que vaya a detención! –le grito la profesora. Ella gruño y pateo la puerta antes de salir del lugar…

_N/A: ¿Comentarios? click en Go :)!_


	3. Nerdita

_grax x sus revienws..._

**Cáp. 3:****Nerd**

Todos tienen dia para todos, como el dia del estudiante, del profesor, del que limpia los inodoros, el dia de las porteras, los futbolistas y de las porritas, pero nadie festeja el dia de los nerditas. Son jóvenes sin vida social, mejor conocidos como… '_come libros_' ellos te pasan los deberes, o te los hacen, te hacen hasta los exámenes y te ayudan a aprobar el año, pero nadie los considera nada como para festejar su dia.

Son unos racistas. Te llaman racista por llamar negro a un negro o idiota a un idiota, pero hasta los idiotas tienen días especiales, entonces, ¿Por qué los nerds no? Como sea, hoy veinte de abril, será dia de los nerds. Anótenlos por favor en sus calendarios.

Se hizo la colita mal, se pinto los labios de un rojo raro y sin querer se pinto un diente también. Tenia un suéter color naranja y una pollera escocesa de cuadraditos rojo y negro, mientras que sus piernas, eran tapadas por median largas que tapaban mas arriba de la rodilla. Una de color verde y otra azul y unas zapatillas _Jhon foos _de cuadritos negros y blancos.

Se diría, que más o menos así se visten los nerds, con colores fuertes y poniéndose ropa sin combinar, o sea, lo primero que encontraban.

Lo ultimo. Se puso unos lentes llamados usualmente _culo de botella _ya que tenían mucho aumento. Se miro al espejo de arriba abajo y sonrió ampliamente.

– Hola hermosura –se saludo así misma, haciendo muecas. Luego, su habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, entonces comprendió que mejor seria ponerse los lentes cuando estuviera en la preparatoria…

O.o

Le planto un último beso y se alejo, sonriendo ampliamente y caminando como si se llevara el mundo por delante. Había conocido una rubia camino a la preparatoria, con unos pechos gigantes y un trasero bien redondito. Le dijo un par de piropos, los comunes, como para tirarle onda y así fue, termino comiéndole la boca en la esquina…

– Casi quedo sin pulmones –murmuro pegándose levemente la mejilla y dejándola caer mientras se mordía levemente su labio inferior –Fue infernal, simplemente genial…

– Hola amigo –saludo alegremente su amigo Miroku.

– ¿Qué onda? –le pregunto sonriente.

– Nada, Sarah me invito a salir nuevamente, pero le dije que no por que me interesaba otra chica –contó animadamente. Inuyasha lo miro.

– ¿Y que te dijo? –le pregunto interesado. El suspiro.

– Pss… primero se largo a llorar, me abrazo y rogó por que no la abandonara, yo excuse y la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando se iba corriendo hacia no se donde… -respondió encogiendo los hombros.

– Seguramente se cortara las venas –comento burlón.

– Quien sabe, las nerds son raras –devolvió.

– Por cierto, ¿Quién te interesa ahora?

– Ninguna, solamente fue una excusa –contesto sin importancia –Lo que pasa es que ayer casi me viola, me acorralo anoche en un callejón y comenzó a besarme y a tocarme –un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda – Cuando te dije que son buenas en la cama es verdad, pero luego ellas quieren mas, mas y mas… no conocen los limites –suspiro.

– Te dije que no salieras con esa –le recordó.

– Lo se, lo se…

– Que mas da, solamente a ti te pasan cosas raras, idiota…

– Ahí ya, tu no hables que… -el cayo de repente, pararon en seco y abrieron sus ojos lo mas que podían –A-ah… a-ah…

Cuando los dos habían doblado en la esquina, encontraron de espaldas a una joven, despeinada y mal vestida, lo que los dejo perplejos, eso quería decir que era una nueva estudiante y lo más peor… los nerds se estaban apoderando del mundo.

– ¿Un payaso? –Inuyasha enarco una ceja -¡Payasito el parque esta por allí! –le grito burlón.

La joven se dio vuelta, mirándolo molesta con sus gruesos anteojos.

– No debiste molestar al payasito –le susurro Miroku a Inuyasha.

– ¿Te dan miedo los payasos? –le devolvió el. Miroku asintió asustado –Baah si no hacen nada…

– Igual…

– ¿¡A quien le dicen payaso!? –grito ella. Ambos pegaron un respingo.

– A ti nerdita –señalo Inuyasha. Ella apretó sus puños.

– Mira quien habla anormal –ataco.

– ¿A quien le dices anormal? –pregunto molesto.

– A ti, pelo de mono con genes raros –Miroku olvido su miedo al verlos pelear y eso le pareció raro.

Primero, por que normalmente los nerds no te devuelves las cargadas, por que ellos lloran cuando llegan a sus casas; Segundo, no eran malos, en este caso malas, siempre que se cruzaban con un chico popular, como ellos, se querían hacer notar, haciendo muecas y poses raras; tercero esa chica –aunque iba mal vestida –le parecía muy bonita y hasta conocida…

Frunció el ceño extrañado. Esa muchacha no podía ser nueva…

– ¡Cállate boca de pete… -pero Miroku interrumpió a Inuyasha.

– Disculpa, bella dama… ¿Me podría decir su nombre? –pregunto educadamente Miroku. Inuyasha lo miro desencajado y la joven se puso nerviosa.

– P-pu-pues yo… -balbuceo mirando al suelo.

_¡Te agarre! _–pensó victorioso Miroku.

– Me llamo… -pensó un instante y luego levanto la mirada -¡Kiomi! –exclamo.

– ¿Kiomi? –pregunto Inuyasha extrañado.

– Si, si, Kiomi engendro con patas –contesto de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

– Yo ni siquiera te dije nada y tu ya me insultas, mira que mala educación nerdita –acuso el.

– ¡Te juro que si no te callas te partiré el…

– Señorita Kiomi, preferiría que guarden esta absurda discusión para otro momento, ya que se hace tarde –apunto Miroku, tan educadamente que tanto como a _Kiomi_ y a Inuyasha les dio asco.

– Como sea –contesto dándose vuelta y continuando con su camino.

– Esa nerdita se me vino a hacer la mala –dijo con indiferencia y burla Inuyasha –Mira tu, ahora se andan haciendo las rebeldes, lo que faltaba…

– Escucha –pidió en un murmullo su amigo sin despegar la mirada de _Kiomi _–Esa muchacha me parece conocida, pienso yo que no esta mintiendo sobre su verdadera forma…

Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

– ¿Crees que es extraterrestre? –Le pregunto –Ya, salir con Sarah te afecto…

– ¡Idiota! –Reprocho –Lo que trato de decir, es que ella no se llama _Kiomi _mira, hasta te apuesto que ella no es ella –reto.

– Bien, ¿Qué apuestas?

Sonrió.

– Si yo gano, tú… debes besar a Sarah…

– ¿Y si Yo gano? –pregunto.

– No se, pídeme lo que quieras…

– Ya eso pareció tener doble sentido…

O.o

Ya no le estaba gustando nada ser nerd. Todos te miraban de arriba abajo, te inspeccionaban y hablaban de ti como si estuvieras en medio de un juzgado. No, sencillamente, eso de convertirse nerd de un día para otro no iba para ella… aunque ahora no tenia ropa… no bueno si, pero digo… para cambiarse…

-¡Eh, Kagome! –la llamo alguien. Ella se giro inconcientemente y su amiga para frente a ella, luego de mirarla extrañada paso por su lado –Lo siento, te confundí –carcajeo. Kagome enarco una ceja.

-Soy yo, Sango –le dijo. Ella se dio vuelta.

-Bah, déjate de bromas, nerdita –replico ella burlona. Kagome suspiro rolando los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios debo hacer para que entiendas que soy Kag… -pero cayo de repente al ver pasar a la pareja de populares, o sea a Inuyasha y a Miroku.

Sango los siguió con la mirada y volvió su vista a la muchacha.

-Ya, ¿por que creería yo que tu, una nerd sin vida social, seria Kagome? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a ella.

-Sango no me obligues a pegarte –amenazo señalándola con su dedo y mirándola feo. Sango abrió sus ojos.

-Si eres Kagome –susurro –Pero que… ¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto extrañada tocándole el pelo y el rostro.

-Digamos que estoy teniendo una experiencia –respondió frunciendo los labios.

Sango la miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Y que se sientes ser nerd? –le pregunto interesada.

-Horrible, por que todos te miran como si fueras un bicho raro –respondió sacándose los anteojos y tallándose los ojos –Encima, estos anteojos te hace arder la vista…

-No creo que sea tan malo –opino.

-Ah pues, entonces prueba tu ser nerd –la reto ella. Sango rió.

-No gracias, no quiero ser fea…

-Tu serás fea –devolvió cruzándose de brazos –Yo soy hermosa…

-Si, en tus sueños –se burlo un niño pasando por su lado y riendo. Kagome desencajo la mandíbula y se giro para insultarlo.

-Ven y dímelo en la cara, sarnoso –le propuso molesta. Sango puso una mano en su hombro y ella la miro.

-Trata de no ser tan impulsiva, las nerds no son así… -le aconsejo.

-¿Así como? –pregunto extrañada.

-Malas…

-Baaah, luego me cambiare…

O.o

Bien, su plan de conquistar a Kagome estaba por comenzar. Solamente había que esperar que tocara el recreo y cuando la viera en la cafetería, la enamoraría. Seria todo tan fácil, ella caería a sus pies por una sola mirada o un roce de piernas, ¿Qué tan difícil iba a ser?

Ahora, ¿Haría falta decirle palabras dulces? ¿Y si la acorralaba en los casilleros y la besaba? Ah, eso era buena idea. Luego le pagaría a Bankotsu, el degenerado que duda sobre sus preferencias, para que divulgara las noticias, sobre que el andaba saliendo con Kagome. Y luego de algunos días, quizás semanas, quizás… por que no estaba seguro de aguantar tanto, le diría que estuvo con ella por diversión y bla, bla, bla…

Sonrió emocionado. Estaba tan inquietamente feliz de ver a esa mujerzuela llorando y sufriendo como debía, que ya ni le prestaba atención a Kikio quien hablaba sobre el sábado…

Kikio era bonita, gastada, pero bonita. No era inteligente y tampoco para ser zorra necesitas serlo. Con saber leer las diferentes posturas del cama Sutra o las diferentes dietas para mantener su cuerpo perfecto le bastaba, después de todo, ¡por dios! Iba a ser un maldito sábado, un par de horas de pura pasión y…

Lo que más le dolía –sarcásticamente, claro –era decirles luego a las chicas que fueron un buen juguete pero que ya no las necesitaría. Era machista, lo aceptaba y le encantaba. El no entendía ni pretendía entender a las mujeres, por que después de todo, todas las mujeres eran iguales, quieren hacerse las inocentes, las tímidas y las difíciles, y cuando un hombre les insinúa, al diablo… nadie las paraba y como había dicho su amigo Miroku sobre Sarah, no conocían los limites y ellas jamás se cansan, piensan que su cosita dura todo el día, pero no… solamente es para un rato, pero claro, ellas no entienden y luego se hacen las ofendidas…

-Malditas mujeres –mascullo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto extrañada Kikio. El la miro de reojo.

-Sucede que en cierta manera, odio a las mujeres –admitió. Kikio se sorprendió –Si en el mundo solamente existiéramos los hombres seriamos felices –continuo.

-Pues entonces cásate con un hombre –se burlo ella. El la miro de mala gana.

-No me refiero a eso….

-Entonces fíjate lo que dices, por que Bankotsu te esta mirando de una manera extraña –le murmuro ella en el oído. El le dirigió una mirada a Bankotsu, el cual se sentaba al costado suyo, separados, por suerte, por el bendito pasillo.

Ella entonces carcajeo y el volvió su mirada asustada al frente.

-Me retracto. Amo a las mujeres –corrigió rápidamente.

-Así me gusta…

-Que asco –murmuro con repugnancia mirando de reojo a Bankotsu que se había cruzado de piernas –repugnante…

-Ya ves, piensa antes de hablar –le aconsejo ella burlona.

O.o

-¡Ya! –Se levanto pegando ambas manos fuertemente sobre la mesa -¿Qué tanto miran? –pregunto frustrada.

-Te dije que te cambiaras –le susurro Sango. Ella la miro de reojo y bufo sentándose de nuevo.

Desde que había entrado al salón siendo Kiomi, todos la miraban raro. Si y no me voy a cansar de decirlo, como si fuera un bicho, un extraterrestre llegado con aire de paz. No entendía que le veían tanto, después de todo era igual a los demás, con distinta forma de vestir, pero igual. Seguramente era estupida y retrasada, pero físicamente igual a ellos. Quizás no pensaba de la misma forma que todos, por que ella tenía una forma rara de ver la vida, pero eso no era razón para que la discriminaran…

Ahora, por eso, entendió una lección muy grande. No ahí que reírse de los pobres nerds. Por que ellos tienen sentimientos.

-Prometo no reír mas de los come libros –prometió poniendo su mano izquierda en su corazón. Sango la miro raro y ella rolo los ojos –Es enserio…

-Ya, claro…

O.o

-¡Kikio! –La llamo una muchacha corriendo agitadamente – ¡Kikio!

La joven se dio vuelta y la miro.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella. Ambas vestían del uniforme de porristas, ya que les tocaba practicar.

-Tengo una idea para humillar a Higurashi –contó comenzando a caminar a su lado. Kikio enarco una ceja interesada.

-¿Así?

-Si –asintió –Y se la haremos cuando sea el campeonato de football

-Pero falta dos semanas –repuso.

-Tiempo suficiente para prepararla bien –agrego. Kikio sonrió –Su nombre será… -pensó un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente –La pelota rellena…

O.o

-¿Donde estará…? –murmuro para así buscando con su mirada a cierta chica.

-No habrá venido… -dijo su amigo.

-Uhm… -emitió comiendo hamburguesa.

-Sabes –comenzó Miroku –Estaba pensando…

-¡Ahí esta! –interrumpió Inuyasha levantándose violentamente y alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

-Me dejo con la palabra en la boca –suspiro resignado tomando coca.

O.o

Se arreglo el cabello y se sacudió la pollera. Después de todo, no había durado todo el día como nerd, se había terminado cambiando y además, se había echo nueva ropa con la misma que tenia antes. Tenía la misma pollera, con las mismas zapatillas. Menos el peinado, que se lo había dejado suelto, con una camisa blanca que había sacado del casillero de las chicas de los cambiadores.

Vio una chica cruzarse por su camino, entonces, sin poder aguantarlo comenzó a reír como loca, sintiendo un dolor intenso en su estomago, al tratar de aguantar la risa. Sango la miro con reproche y ella trago su risa, sintiendo que su cara se ponían caliente y lagrimas humedecían sus ojos.

-Ya, riele –pidió frustrada Sango. Entonces, Kagome rompió nuevamente en risas –Prometiste no burlarte mas de los nerds –le recordó ella.

Kagome se abanico con su mano y suspiro.

-Lo se, pero es que… -carcajeo nuevamente y Sango rolo los ojos -¿Viste sus dientes? –Le pregunto riéndose -¡Parecía un castor con anteojos! –cargo.

-Tu nunca cambias –repuso sonriendo de medio lado.

-No seas antipática, las y los nerds existen para alegrarnos los días –le dijo sonriente.

-Si, pero tu ya te pasas –le reprocho –Tu siempre te ríes de los pobres…

-Baaa –suspiro.

-Señoritas –saludo alguien detrás de sus espaldas. Ambas se giraron.

_El mono con genes raros _–pensó con maldad Kagome.

-¿Cómo se llaman? –pregunto. Kagome se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fríamente, mientras que Sango, tan buena como siempre, le sonrió.

-Sango y ella es mi amiga… -dejo la frase en el aire, para que Kagome la completara, pero ella nunca lo hizo. El muchacho enarco una ceja y le lanzo una mirada rara.

Sango le pego un codazo.

-Kagome –dijo entre dientes. El joven sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Inuyasha –se presento el. Sango acepto su mano gustosa y cuando iba a hacerlo también con Kagome, esta lo dejo con la mano colgando.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto de mala gana Kagome -¿Acaso vienes a tirarme nuevamente al agua?

El sonrió.

-No. Es mas, vengo a pedirte perdón –corrigió educadamente. Sango le mando una mirada cómplice a Kagome.

-Obviamente que Kagome acepta tus… -pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No quiero tus asquerosas disculpas, niño de mama –escupió ella como veneno. El oculto su asombro y la miro desafiante.

-¿Por qué tanto odio? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Por que simplemente no te desapareces de mi vista? –le devolvió tensándose.

-Kagome… -la llamo Sango.

-No quise tirarte al agua ayer –se disculpo nuevamente.

-Acepto tu sarcasmo, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino –replico girándose –Vamos Sango…

-Eso quisieras… -susurro apenas audible Inuyasha.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Sango sonriente.

_Vamos a ver cuanto dura tu molesta, querida Kagome… _-pensó sonriendo con hipocresía.

_yeah! se me hace que Sanguito tah q se le cae la baba x Inu ;)!  
kiien sabe...  
__wee.._

_click en Go y deja un revienw... _


	4. Petalos

_grax x sus revienws y perdon por la demora. _

**Cáp. 4: Pétalos…**

Viernes. Por fin el más clamado viernes. Sonrió emocionada viendo la hora de su celular. Faltaban veinte minutos y tocaba el último recreo, luego, media hora más de clases y ¡chau! Hasta el lunes…

Guardo su libro de historia y se puso los auriculares.

– Tú me dejaste caer, pero ella me levanto. Llámale poca mujer, pero ella me levanto –comenzó a mover la mitad de su cuerpo mientras hacia muecas al cantar –Me fallaste, abusaste, vacilaste, ella me revivió, me dejaste, te burlaste, ella me recato… limpio mis heridas a tiempo…

– Higurashi, sáquese los auriculares –pidió serio el profesor. Pero ella no escucho.

– Llora nena, llora, llora viste bo como son las cosas, llora nena, llora, llora, viste bo quien se ríe ahora…

– ¡Higurashi! –el profesor comenzó a subir su tono de voz. Sango le pego un codazo a Kagome, pero esta la ignoro.

– Por ma que me llore no pienso dejar a esa nena que dice… _papi yo quiero… _-abrió sus ojos al sentir alguien observándola –Hola profee… -saludo nerviosamente. Este acerco su mano hasta el cable de los audífonos y de un estirón se los termino quitando, junto con su mp3 -¡No! –Exclamo.

– Vaya por un reporte, y no le devolveré su mp3 hasta que no venga un adulto responsable –replico. Kagome suspiro.

-Nos vemos –se despidió de Sango tomando sus cosas…

O.o

O.o

– ¡Afuera le eh dicho! –le grito ya furiosa la profesora. El bufo.

– Pero si fue sin querer –dijo con calma, tratando de excusarse –Le tire el lápiz, pero pensé que tenia reflejos y lo agarraría… ¿Quién diría que le picaría el ojo? –se pregunto casi así mismo.

– Escúcheme Taisho, si no quiere que llame además a sus padres le conviene ir por un reporte por las buenas –gruño la profesora. El se cruzo de brazos y su amigo, Miroku, comenzó a guardarle sus carpetas y demás…

– Pero si yo… -su atención fue captada por cierta chica que pasaba por allí refunfuñando cosas. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecían, lo que en conclusión, fueron breves segundos –Esta bien, voy a salir –suspiro resignado. La profesora sonrió.

– De todos modos, llamare a sus padres…

El la miro desencajado.

– ¡Pero usted dijo que… -iba a protestar pero la profesora lo interrumpió.

– Aquí, la última decisión la tomo yo. Y yo quiero, hablar con sus padres…

– Demonios…

O.o

Bufo cruzándose de brazos. La preceptora se estaba abusando de ella. Le había dado treinta ejercicios de matemática y no entendía nada. Además, la señora regordeta con cuerpo de modelo mal operado, la miraba fijamente, con su ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de superioridad en sus bigotudos labios. La miro de reojo. Esa mujer le estaba dando miedo, esta bien que la tenían que vigilar bien para que no cometiera ninguna travesura, pero aquella… se estaba pasando de la raya. Quería protestar, en verdad quería, pero no tenia agallas para enfrentarla, además, no quería que fuera otro tema a hablar con sus padres, con su madre, principalmente.

Suspiro tomando un lápiz y escribiendo con orgullo su nombre. Amaba tanto ser una _Higurashi _ella era la niña que resaltaba en la familia desde chiquita. Siempre fue la menos mimada, por que siempre la retaban por ser muy curiosa. En tercer grado, había convencido a un niño que la plastilina marrón era chocolate, y ya saben a donde fue a parar. El niño al hospital y ella a dirección. Suspendida por tres días, con reproches y gritos de sus padres y quejas de los padres del niño.

Nunca fue una niña buena. No tenia intenciones de serlo tampoco, por que los buenos aburren y cansan; y los malos son respetados, queridos y populares. Seguramente ella tenia pizca de bondad, como todos, pero eso si… muy en el fondo.

No sabia como hacia para que en la institución la siguieran soportando. Se sabia todo sobre todos los directivos y eso era un punto a favor, por que tenia pensado hacerles una broma…

¿Un secreto mejor guardado por los directivos?

En donde supuestamente guardan los libros de historia, lengua y las demás asignaturas… están los libros de cama Sutra. Claro que en biblioteca no se encuentran, si no en dirección, allí se encuentran todas esas cosas…

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Aahh.. Secreto.

Sonrió comenzando a ver por la ventana. Lindo día para ser viernes. Seguramente a la noche estaría espectacular para salir a bailar, pero su madre no la dejaría… arrugo la frente. Estaría castigada por diez largos años.

– Hola gente –saludo una voz ronca al entrar al salón de castigos. Ella no se limito a ver, por que sabia que era seguramente otro perdedor…

No. Bueno, no es que ella sea una perdedora, si no que… bueno… eh…

– Taisho, trate de no llamar tanta la atención –reprocho la preceptora.

– Si, lo siento –se disculpo.

– ¿Qué me trajo? –le pregunto.

– Un emparedado de jamón y queso, una manzana y jugo de frutas –respondió. La mujer sonrió.

– Vio Higurashi –le llamo la atención. Ella la miro de reojo –Debería de ser como Taisho, ahora el se quedara media hora en vez de una hora y hará lo que el quiera…

Kagome enarco una ceja molesta al ver al chico ese sonreírle de forma arrogante.

– No me gusta ser chupamedias de los profesores –aclaro ella seria.

La mujer iba a reprocharle pero Inuyasha le interrumpió.

– Ignore su comentario –pidió tranquilamente.

– Bien, vaya a sentarse…

Baaah para que sobornar a la preceptora si de todos modos hacia lo que quería. Seguramente ese chico la estaba sobornando de otra manera. _Pervertida…_pensó mentalmente. Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. Frunció el ceño y giro su rostro, encontrándose con el sonriente chico de la cafetería. Inuyasha.

– Hola preciosa –le saludo el dándole un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto.

– Bien hasta que te sentaste aquí –contesto de mala gana –Allá ahí otra silla –señalo.

– Si, pero yo quiero sentarme a tu lado, niña hermosa –devolvió guiñándole el ojo. Kagome sin darse cuenta se ruborizo apenas, nadie le había dicho hermosa nunca…

_Te tengo _–pensó victorioso Inuyasha.

– Me molesta –replico pegándose más a la pared para no rozar su brazo con el suyo. El se acerco mas a ella –No me gusta tu presencia –se quejo nuevamente.

– Que mal –murmuro –A mi me encanta estar a tu lado…

Kagome trago saliva y quedo con la boca semi abierta. Acaso ese chico, el popular y mas deseado por todas ¿se le estaba incitando? No podía ser. Seguramente quería burlarse de ella. Apretó sus puños y lo miro a los ojos, buscando rastros de burla…

Demonios. Desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué no podía verlo a los ojos? Sus ojos dorados parecían como si quemaran y no soportaba verlo fijamente…

– ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió.

– Nada –contesto desviando su mirada a la ventana.

Trato de buscar con que distraerse, como mirar la rama del árbol, los pajaritos o algo. Pero nada, su ojo inconcientemente se movía para ver a su compañero de banco, el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente dibujando en la mesa con su lápiz. Miro a la preceptora quien se levanto y anuncio que iría por unos papeles a la dirección. Sonrió y apenas la anciana cruzo la puerta todos se levantaron, incluida ella, quien corrió hasta la puerta y se quedo mirando desde el marco el pasillo solitario, sacando, inconcientemente claro, el trasero.

Cierto chico, quien también se había levantado y se sentó en la mesa. Miro con atención sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, la pollera negra (uniforme del instituto) corta, tapaba su lindo trasero, por cierto. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior y noto como los otros chicos comenzaban a notar también el show.

Se bajo de la mesa, lanzándoles miradas asesinas a los muchachos y se paro detrás de ella. Puso ambas manos en su cadera y apoyo su cuerpo sobre la espalda de ella. Kagome se incorporo rápidamente y el, apoyo su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de ella…

– Lindas piernas –le susurro en el oído. Ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y el aprovecho para abrazarla por la cintura –Te amo –le dijo fascinado. Ella se separo de el rápidamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas y antes de que el pudiera decir algo ella le pego una patada por debajo de la rodilla.

– ¡Por atrevido! –le grito volviendo a su lugar y sentándose furiosa. El comenzó a quejarse de dolor, mientras hacia muecas, pero aun así, no borro su media sonrisa. Después de todo, valió la pena el golpe, por que había podido tocar su trasero…

O.o

– Eso es todo, Señora Higurashi –finalizo con un suspiro la directora. La mujer mayor de edad con pelo negro como la noche miro con reproche a su hija, quien jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente –Puede retirarse…

– Hablaremos seriamente en casa –replico la mujer.

La joven suspiro resignada.

– Nos vemos el lunes, Kagome –se despidió la directora. Ambas mujeres se levantaron.

– Disculpe las molestias… -murmuro la mujer -Nos vemos –se despidió saliendo de la oficina.

– Chau –susurro Kagome siguiendo a su madre.

La mujer se paro frente a su hija, quien miraba con atención el suelo, ya que no quería mirar a los ojos a su madre.

– Kagome, no te reprochare –comenzó con vos dulce y baja. Kagome levanto su mirada asombrada –Pero lo único que te pido, es que trates de cambiar un poco –pidió.

– Pero madre yo…

– Es tu personalidad, lo se. Pero Kag… ya estas grande, debes aprender a tener responsabilidades y saber que esta bien y que no. –le explico. Kagome bajo la mirada –Solamente quiero que tu…

– ¡¡Sukiomi!! –grito una vos femenina. Kagome levanto su mirada y su madre se giro.

– ¡¡Sayuri!! –grito de igual forma. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron por un momento y luego se separaron.

– ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo? –le pregunto Sayuri.

– Bien, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono extrañada. Sayuri suspiro.

– Mi hijo –respondió –La directora me mando a llamar –agrego.

– Igual a mí –coincidió.

– ¿Tu hija? –le pregunto. Sukiomi asintió y Sayuri se acerco a Kagome.

– Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Kagome –respondió.

– Te pareces mucho a tu madre –alabo.

Kagome observo sus ojos con atención. Eran negros, con un toque, una milésima de un brillo color ámbar. Frunció el ceño. Ese color…

– Iré a hablar con la directora, ven Inuyasha –kagome desencajo la mandíbula.

– ¡Te esperamos afuera! –exclamo su madre emocionada.

– Nos volvemos a encontrar, hermosa –le murmuro Inuyasha. Kagome lo miro de mala gana.

– Si, ya entra –le pidió molesta, empujándolo dentro de la oficina y cerrando la puerta –Idiota… -refunfuño.

O.o

Se limpio los pies antes de entrar a su casa. Suspiro y con una gran sonrisa entro. Encontrándose con la amiga de su madre. Sayuri.

– No encontré el queso que tu querías, madre –le dijo Kagome. Su madre hizo una mueca.

– Esta bien, no importa…

– Tienes visitas –le aviso Sayuri. Kagome frunció el ceño.

– ¿Visitas? Pero si Sango aun no salio de la prepa –murmuro.

Subió los escalones de a dos, entonces, una fragancia inundo su nariz. Era suave y riquísimo, era olor a rosas. Se quedo parada a mitad del pasillo. Su madre nunca ponía desodorante de ambiente con olor a rosas, es más, su madre usaba uno raro y feo.

– Por fin cambio de gusto –murmuro para si comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Con cada paso que daba, el olor aumentaba. Paro frente a su puerta y tomo el poco, lo giro y cerro los ojos instintivamente al ver algo que se le caía sobre ella. La puerta quedo abierta y Kagome, al no sentir nada caer sobre ella, nada más que algo suave sobre su nariz, abrió sus ojos…

En su nariz se encontraba un pétalo rosa. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo miro extrañada.

– ¿Pétalos? –murmuro al ver también toda su habitación llena de pétalos rosas, rojas y amarillas. El olor dulce inundaba su habitación y entonces sonrió –Que bonito… -susurro -¿Pero que…

– ¿Te gusta? –hablo una voz ronca. Kagome borro su sonrisa y miro su cama.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos.

– Me salio muy caro hacer todo esto…

Ahí se encontraba Inuyasha, recostado sobre su cama cómodamente, mientras que una sonrisa seductora habitaba en sus labios masculinos.

– Pues nadie te pidió que lo hicieras –devolvió molesta mientras miraba de reojo toda su habitación.

– Debes admitir, que mi regalo te encanto –repuso levantándose y acercándose a la morocha, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos y vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

– No, no me gusta –mintió –Mira el desastre que hiciste, ahora yo deberé limpiar todo este cochinero –bufo mirando hacia la esquina de su habitación.

– Vamos preciosa, se buena y agradéceme este regalo –pidió ya frente de ella. Kagome lo miro breve segundos y desvió nuevamente la mirada.

– Ya te dije que no. Vete –le pidió cortante. El sonrió ampliamente y puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

Kagome trago saliva nerviosamente y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Se descruzo de brazos, para poner ambas manos sobre su pecho y separarlo de ella, pero sin mirarlo, no se animaba a verlo a los ojos. El se apego más a ella y puso su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y del hombro.

La fragancia masculina de el le llego a la nariz y entonces, sin saber por que, aspiro con fuerza cerrando los ojos…

– Kagome… ¿Sabes que bien te sentaría tener todos estos pétalos sobre tu cuerpo desnudo? –le murmuro.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar su murmullo ronco sobre su oído, mientras que un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro, pero aun así, no le dijo nada... Su respiración chocaba contra su cuello y una sensación rara comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, sintió sus piernas flaquear y juraba que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

– Su-su-suéltame… -tartamudeo temblorosa.

El entonces le planto un beso en su cuello y se separo de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Kagome se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. El con su mano derecha, tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo, entre abrió sus labios y comenzó a acercarse lentamente…

_Me va a besar… _-pensó Kagome con sus ojos entre abiertos –_Inuyasha me va… _-abrió sus ojos de repente y noto que sus labios ya estaban por rozarse, entonces reacciono…

– ¡Déjame! –grito empujándolo. El termino cayendo al suelo y Kagome lo miro agitadamente -¿Qué pretendías hacer, degenerado?

_Por poco _–pensó vencido, viéndola desde el suelo –Nada que tu no querías –contesto levantándose.

– Yo… yo no quería lo que tu querías hacer –frunció el ceño.

– Eso quisieras pensar –devolvió en un murmullo –Pero, ¿Hacia falta que me tiraras? –le pregunto de mala gana.

– Y anda preparando tu trasero, por que no dejare que te me acerques mas –advirtió señalándolo.

– ¿Así? –Desafió -¿Quién no va a permitirme que yo me acerque a ti? –le pregunto burlón, acercándose nuevamente a ella.

– Te acercas y grito –amenazo. El rió, pero no paro, entonces, ella tomo aire –Tú lo quisiste…

– ¡No! –grito alarmado.

Demasiado tarde, Kagome había gritado…

_Lalala esto se pone interesante xD_

dejen revienws ;)!


	5. Cambio de planes

_Gracias por sus revienws.. me encantan )_

**Cáp. 5: Cambios de planes…**

Era sábado a la noche y ella estaba con su trasero pegado en el sillón de cuero negro, mirando como hipnotizada la televisión. Su madre no la había dejado salir, estaba algo así como castigada. Suspiro aburrida y comenzó a apretar el botón del control con desesperación. No había nada para mirar, ni un programa, ni chismes, ni películas o algo que hable sobre los animales. ¡Nada!

Gruño y aventó el control contra el suelo. Se estiro sobre el sofá y cerro los ojos. Extrañaba a Kikio… no bueno, extrañar de extrañar no… si no en el sentido de que extrañaba molestarla. Todos los sábados la encontraba en la disco, bailando en el mismo lugar, con la misma pollerita negra pero con distintos hombres. Ella era algo así como la zorra del lugar, pero en este caso, no debías pagar para tocarla como si fuera un gato, si no que, era gratis…

Rió levemente. Cuando iba a la barra por cerveza, sin que Kikio se diera cuenta le tiraba la ceniza del cigarrillo o le pegaba chicle en el cabello. No tenia razones para hacerlo… simplemente lo hacia por que le gustaba molestarla…

Kikio, aunque cueste admitirlo, no era mala por que era medio tontita. Era capitana del equipo de zorras, bailaban y saltaban bien –Y claro que bailaban bien si lo único que debían hacer eran abrir las piernas, algo fácil y normal en ellas –Tenia buenas calificaciones y tenia buena conducta.

Bien. Ninguna razón por el cual molestarla.

Su cabello eran extensiones y cuando era pequeña tenía problemas de obesidad. Y según su mente, Kikio tenía mentalidad de niña de diez años. Aunque si le preguntas a una niña de diez años que es sexo o ser zorra no sabe. Pero si le preguntas a Kikio… ja, es como preguntarle como se llama. Lo sabe todo. Y cuando digo todo es TODO, hasta la más mínima cosa que no sabe la especialista del sexo. Kikio era un libro de cama ultra con cerebro retorcido.

Seguramente hasta tenía alguna enfermedad rara. Según lo que había escuchado, hoy se acostaba con Inuyasha. Ese estupido mujeriego que había desordenado su habitación. Frunció el ceño molesta ya que su mente había creado la imagen de Inuyasha acostado sobre su cama.

Seguramente era lindo. Lo admitía.

Pero era muy idiota, pensaba que todas las chicas giraban y se arrastraban por el. ¡Por favor! Alguien que lo despierte. Es obvio que todas no, por lo menos ella no, por suerte. Y para colmo, no sabia que bicho le había picado. Primero ni la conocía –ella tampoco a el –Luego, al hacerle una broma a su novia doña zorra el se mete y se venga. Al otro día le pide perdón y ¡Hace un rosal en su habitación! ¿Qué demonios tenia?

Ah, no nos olvidemos de que intento besarla. Era obvio que algo tenía…

O.o

Se termino de poner el cinto y se giro hacia ella, quien aun se encontraba desnuda bajo las sabanas y sonrojada. El sonrió satisfecho. Así dejaba a todas las chicas. Sonrojadas, extasiadas y enamoradas. Era todo un seductor. Se acerco a ella, a pasos lentos y tomo entre sus manos sus mejillas, ella lo miro con sus ojos brillosos.

– Estuviste maravillosa… -sonrió y le beso la frente. Ella paso la lengua sobre sus labios.

– Si quieres lo volvemos a hacer –ofreció coqueta, bajando un poco la sabana y dejado ver el inicio de sus senos.

– Una oferta tentadora, pero… -suspiro alejándose –Tengo asuntos que atender –se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Espera! –exclamo. El la miro por arriba de su hombro y noto como ella enrojecía nuevamente –Tú y yo… -tartamudeo. El se giro completamente -¿Ahora que somos? –pregunto inocentemente.

Inuyasha enarco una ceja burlón.

_Incrédula… _-pensó sonriendo levemente.

– ¿Qué deberíamos de ser? –le devolvió el como si nada.

– B-bueno… p-pu-pues yo-yo –balbuceo.

– Lo siento cariño, es solo una noche –le dijo fríamente. Ella levanto su mirada -¿A poco creíste que serias mi novia de ahora en adelante? –le pregunto.

– Pues yo…

El rolo los ojos.

– Lo siento pero creíste mal –tomo el pomo entre sus manos y abrió la puerta –Nos vemos el lunes… -se despidió para lugar cerrarla.

Kikio suspiro y se estiro sobre la cama con la vista en el techo y sonrió.

_Algún día serás mió, Inuyasha…_

O.o

Lunes en la cafetería de la preparatoria…

– Te estoy pidiendo una sola tarde juntos, ¿Tan difícil es? –insistió exasperado. Ella lo miro de reojo y se cruzo de brazos.

– Ya tenerte aquí alado mió me cansa, así que imagínate una tarde entera juntos –rió levemente y lo miro –Ríndete cariño, yo no salgo con la sobra que deja Kikio… -le dijo burlona.

El sin que ella lo viera apretó sus puños fuertemente y deseo por un momento mandarla al diablo y rendirse. Kagome no era difícil, se hacia rogar por que el la había humillado. Si el no le hubiera tirado a las piscina…

Sango apareció con una bandeja con dos emparedados y una ensalada verde rara. Kagome la miro con asco y tomo un emparedado.

– ¿Qué es eso? –señalo la ensalada. Sango encogió los hombros.

– Yo que se, me lo dieron –respondió con la boca llena.

Kagome hizo una mueca y tomo gaseosa. Sango miro de reojo a cierta persona que se encontraba aun lado de su amiga y la miro cómplice.

– Ejem… -carraspeo. Kagome la miro y Sango le hizo un gesto.

Kagome ladeo el rostro y miro a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba a su lado pensando en quien sabe que.

– ¿Todavía sigues aquí? –le pregunto molesta. El la miro –Supéralo nene… no todas giramos alrededor de ti…

– baaa eso dices tu, pero estas que mueres por mi –devolvió cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de reojo. Ella enarco una ceja.

– Y dime… ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? –le pregunto. El iba a contestar pero ella lo interrumpió –Por que seas lindo no significa que me gustes, es mas, me gusta Kouga de segundo –mintió. El frunció el ceño.

– Ja, ese perdedor –bufo.

Ella sonrío.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas celoso? –se burlo.

El se acerco al oído de Kagome, quien había quedado estática por la repentina cercanía de Inuyasha. Trago saliva y trato de alejarlo pero el era mas fuerte. Sango quien estaba frente a la pareja, los miraba ansiosa mientras comía con desesperación.

Definitivamente, esto era mejor que una novela cursi.

– ¿Q-que h-haces? –tartamudeo nerviosa al sentir su aliento calido en su cuello.

– ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? –Le susurro ronco, le dio un beso en el cuello y sonrió al verla tensarse -¿Acaso te gusto? –se burlo.

Ella apretó sus puños y volvió a su pose defensiva. Lo separo de ella, tan fuerte que Inuyasha casi cayo al suelo.

– No, ni aunque me pagaran millones me gustaras –replico molesta y frustrada.

El se levanto del asiento. Ella lo miro de reojo.

– Ah, menos mal. Te vas –suspiro.

– Haré que no escuche eso. Por cierto… -se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kagome lo miro de mala gana y se limpio violentamente la mejilla, dejándosela roja. El sonrió –Si estoy celoso…

O.o

Pego un puñetazo al casillero. Maldito casillero, habiendo tanto le tuvo que tocar a ella el que no se cerraba.

– Ciérrate maldición… -mascullo pegándole nuevamente.

Pero la puerta se volvió a abrir. Suspiro, todos se había ido y quedo solamente ella con su maldito casillero. Si no fuera por que después de las clases había clases especiales dejaría el casillero abierto, pero siempre ahí uno que quiere las cosas de los demás, así que… ni loca abandonaría su casillero.

– Que violenta eres –siseo una voz detrás de ella.

Kagome rolo los ojos.

_Lo que me faltaba _–pensó frustrada.

– ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto tratando de cerrar la puerta.

– Solamente ver lo que haces –contesto poniéndose a su costado y mirándola de perfil, se veía tan bonita enojada…

Tocio levemente. Y ella lo miro de reojo.

– No siempre las cosas se arreglan violentamente… -dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Ella miro su mano y luego a el con el ceño fruncido –A veces, con un solo empujón… -apretó apenas la puerta y no se abrió mas.

Kagome apretó sus puños y lo miro de mala gana. El entonces sonrió ampliamente y se apoyo contra el casillero con una pose _sexy._

– Y entonces… ¿No me darás las gracias? –le pregunto con vos seductora. Ella enarco una ceja.

– ¿Gracias de que? –Devolvió –Yo no pedí tu ayuda…

Tomo su mochila y se la puso sobre el hombro.

– Te ayude con tu casillero…

– Pero por que tú querías –se cruzo de brazos.

– Claro que quería. Siempre que estés en problemas… -comenzó a acercarse a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente –Estaré allí, nunca te dejare sola –prometió serio y poniendo ambas manos sobre su hombro.

Ella entonces, cambio su semblante para dejar ver una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios carnosos.

– Muy bonito tus palabras y tu protección pero… -borro nuevamente su sonrisa y quito sus manos de su hombro violentamente –Me desagrada tu presencia, entiéndelo

_Maldición, esta mujer no tiene corazón… _-pensó internamente.

– ¿Qué debo hacer, amor, para que me abras tu corazón? –le pregunto con voz exasperada. Ella suspiro.

– Con que estés a diez metros de mi me basta –respondió irónica.

– Pero entiende que no puedo vivir sin el calor de tu piel…

Ya se estaba haciendo todo un poeta. Kagome rolo los ojos y lo miro cansada.

– Escucha, romeo… -comenzó -¿Qué parte de no te quiero cerca mió no entiendes?

_No me hagas utilizar la fuerza, bruja…_

– Y tu… ¿Qué parte de no puedo vivir sin ti no entiendes? –devolvió. Ella bufo y lo señalo con su dedo.

– Aléjate –corto comenzando a irse con pasos apresurados.

Inuyasha suspiro. Esa mujer si que era difícil. Y pensar que pensó que seria fácil, ahora se dio cuenta que no y que si para dentro de dos días esas indiferencias, amenazas y golpes bajos no terminaban…

Estaba dispuesto a utilizar la fuerza…

O.o

– Ese Inuyasha me tiene cansada –mascullo apretando sus puños. Su amiga la miro de reojo.

– A mi me parece tierno –opino. Kagome la miro asombrada -¿Qué? ¿No contaste que te echo pétalos de rosas en el suelo? –le recordó.

– Si y luego tuve que recogerlo todo yo…

– Eso es ser tierno. Yo en tu lugar me lo hubiera aventado –reprocho.

Kagome suspiro y paro frente a la entrada de su casa.

– Pues yo tenia ganas de matarlo –devolvió.

– ¿Qué tiene que no te gusta? –Le pregunto –Es lindo, tierno, dulce y tiene unos músculos que… -se seco la baba imaginaria y rió –Yo que tu aprovecho esta oportunidad…

– Pues aprovéchala. Te lo regalo. Yo no lo quiero –replico.

– No seas mala onda –pidió cansada.

– Sango, ¡me tiro al agua y luego me pide una cita! –exclamo.

– Si, ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo que, y? –Devolvió –Esta claro que planea algo contra mí… -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

– Baaa –suspiro poniendo sus manos entrezaladas detrás de su nuca –Eres una terca, Inuyasha Taisho, el chico mas codiciado de la prepa te pide una cita, te insinúa y te coquetea y ¡tu lo rechazas!

– No me gusta –repuso.

– Oh claro que si te gusta –apunto –Estas enojada por lo que te hizo, pero si el nunca te hubiera tirado al agua tu hubieras aceptado su preposición…

– Claro, de estar una noche en su cama –dijo irónica.

Sango rolo los ojos.

– Como sea, cuando te enamore… ahí te quiero ver… -finalizo yéndose. Kagome miro el suelo y se cruzo de brazos.

– Eso no pasara…

O.o

_Para la niña más hermosa del mundo,_

_La cual me ah dejado hechizado…_

_Atte: Inuyasha._

Tomo la nota con una mano y con la otra la rosa que se encontraba pegada en su casillero. La miro unos instantes y se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

Debía aceptar que darle una rosa roja fue lo mas tierno que pudieron darle, además de que lo que decía en la nota, se podría decir que estaba un poquito, pero una milésima de contenta por lo que decía.

Sonrió tontamente y tomo algunos libros para comenzar a ir a la clase de historia. Después de todo, al parecer, Inuyasha no estaba jugando con ella…

O.o

Movía sus pies con nerviosismo. ¿Abría visto la nota? No estaba nervioso por lo que ella pudiera pensar, si no que, ya enamorarla con perversiones no le estaba funcionando, le quedaba solamente las palabras cursis y luego la fuerza.

Rió levemente. Como le gustaría haber visto su cara de feliz cumpleaños o de desagrado. Cualquiera de las dos, necesitaba saber cual había sido su reacción y quien no mas indicada para la ocasión que su mejor amiga, la hermosa castaña que estaba enamorada de el.

– ¿En que piensas? –rompió sus pensamientos la murmulla voz de su amigo. Inuyasha tomo la lapicera entre sus dedos y fingió escribir.

– En la castaña –respondió –La amiga de Kagome –agrego.

– ¿Sango? –pregunto. El lo miro.

– ¿Así se llama? –devolvió. Miroku asintió –No lo sabia…

– No me digas que ahora te interesa ella por que te mato –advirtió Miroku. Su amigo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Y si fuera así que? –desafió.

– Amigo, sabes que no me gustaría que nuestra amistad se terminara por una estupidez –dijo sinceramente –Pero Sango, es mía –replico.

El rolo los ojos.

– Solamente quiero hablar con ella –murmuro. Miroku suspiro.

– ¿Y de que?

– De la bruja –respondió.

– Vaya apodo –murmuro irónico –Sabes –comenzó arrugando la frente y mirando a su amigo seriamente –No me esta gustando el rumbo que esta tomando tu broma…

Inuyasha lo miro extrañado.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Es que, ¿Sabes las consecuencias que traerán tus acciones verdad? –le pregunto.

– Baaah –suspiro –Miroku, tu no te preocupes que yo se lo que hago –respondió cansado.

– De todos modos, espero que no llegues a lejos…

– Solamente me divertiré. Además, ella no me toma enserio…

– Pero lo hará –replico.

– Si la enamoro –devolvió.

Miroku suspiro y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios que pedía la profesora. A veces, no entendía a su amigo…

– Miroku –lo llamo el –Quiero que me hagas un favor…

El enarco una ceja.

O.o

Se sentía extrañamente feliz del solo echo pensar que quizás Inuyasha vaya enserio con ella. La hacia sentir como si fuera la única chica a quien a el le interesaba verdaderamente, por que digamos que con Kikio fue solamente un rose y un _nos vemos el sábado._ En cambio con ella, era diferente. Le había dicho que estaba celoso, le dijo cumplidos y le regalo una rosa.

Suspiro y apoyo su mentón en su palma. Quizás, no debería de ser tan mala con Inuyasha, seguramente Sango tenia razón y debería de darle una oportunidad.

¿No?

No bueno, quizás aun era muy pronto para cambiar de opinión…

Continuara...

_Ya quiero pasar al capitulo en que Inuyasha utiliza la fuerza.. xD click en GO_


	6. La pelota rellena

_jeje.. grax x sus rewiens.. o como se escriba ;)!_

**Cáp. 6: La pelota rellena.**

Te vi como una chica normal y fea, te conocí por razones raras y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que t.k… dice:

_Bueno hermosa, espero que algún día nos podamos conocer…_

/SoiiiKag/ dice:

_Esperemos que si, pero ¿No tienes alguna foto para mostrarme?_

Te vi como una chica normal y fea, te conocí por razones raras y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que t.k… dice:

_En este momento no, pero… ¿Por qué no nos encontramos el sábado en la plaza que esta cerca del centro?_

/SoiiiKag/ dice:

_Jaja ¿y como sabremos quien es el uno o el otro?_

Te vi como una chica normal y fea, te conocí por razones raras y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que t.k… dice:

_Fácil :) si veo a una chica hermosa sola me la acerco y mas seguro que seas tu._

/SoiiiKag/ dice:

_¿Y como sabré yo que tu eres Hitachi?_

Te vi como una chica normal y fea, te conocí por razones raras y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que t.k… dice:

_Me reconocerás, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que resalto entre la multitud? Bueno, no será difícil para ti saber que soy yo…_

/SoiiiKag/ dice:

_Esta bien, ¿Dónde?_

Te vi como una chica normal y fea, te conocí por razones raras y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que t.k… dice:

_En la plaza que esta frente de la playa_

/SoiiiKag/ dice:

_Mi escuela esta a diez cuadras de esa plaza_

Te vi como una chica normal y fea, te conocí por razones raras y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que t.k… dice:

_Nos vemos el viernes, ¿Qué te parece? A la salida de la escuela, te esperare en la plaza. Ahora me tengo que desconectar amor, te amo…_

Te vi como una chica normal y fea, te conocí por razones raras y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que t.k… acaba de cerrar sesión…

N/A: El re MSN escribí jaja no escribí las expresiones por que lo haré ahora jaja xD

Quería saltar, gritar y reír como loca endemoniada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía dejar de leer las últimas tres palabras. _Amor te amo. _Era tierno, que amor…

Esta bien, vamos a contar sobre este chico misterioso que conocería el viernes.

Desde hace algunos días a Kagome se le había agregado un chico, el cual empezaron a hablar a los minutos como si fuera que se conocían. Primero se peleaban, por que el chico no quería decir que le había dado su MSN y Kagome insistía e insistía, hasta que se rindió y quedo como _error _quiso agregar a otra persona y termino por agregarla a ella.

El no le había mostrado ninguna foto de el a ella ni ella a el. O sea que solamente sabían los nombres. Su nombre era Kenshin. Un nombre raro pero eso no importaba. Apago la maquina, tomo la mochila y salio corriendo de su habitación, pensando o imaginando al supuesto Kenshin que conocería el viernes.

O.o

_Esta rosa se siente triste,_

_Ya que su belleza fue opacada por la tuya._

_Te amo…_

_Inuyasha._

Olio profundamente la rosa y la guardo en su armario junto con la otra, mientras que el papel lo guardo dentro de su libro y con una sonrisa de una tonta camino hasta su salón. ¿Por qué será que le estaba comenzando a gustar lo que Inuyasha hacia por ella? Suspiro y entro a su salón. No era que le gustara Inuyasha, solamente que las rosas y lo que escribía era tierno y le encantaba ese tipo de cosas. No era que fuera una sentimental ni nada de eso, pero…

-¡Kagome! –la llamo alguien. Ella miro la puerta -¿Dónde diablos estabas? –le pregunto con reproche.

-Acá –contesto irónica. La muchacha rolo los ojos y se acerco a ella mientras que la tomaba del brazo y la incorporaba -¿Qué pasa?

-Inuyasha jugara y quiere que tu lo veas –explico comenzando a llevársela. Kagome frunció el ceño.

-¿Hoy juegan campeonato? –pregunto interesada. La muchacha asintió.

-Vendrá la escuela Tomoeda a jugar contra nuestra escuela, como siempre Inuyasha anotara todos los goles –decía con orgullo.

Kagome rolo los ojos. Esa muchacha la que la estaba prácticamente secuestrado, se llamaba Ayumi y era una mas del club de fans de Inuyasha; _perritas que perdieron la virginidad con Inuyasha. _Seguramente el le había prometido acostarse con ella una vez mas por que si otra fan se enteraba que Inuyasha quería que ella fuera especialmente a verlo la matarían, asesinarían o le pegarían con las pelotas asesinas…

Exagere, lo siento.

La obligo prácticamente a sentarse delante de todo, como una fan emocionada por ver a su cantante favorito. Algunas chicas comenzaban a llorar al verlo cambiarse la remera delante de ellas…

-Que asco –murmuro mirándolo de una forma extraña. El entonces, al verla le sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Kagome se sonrojo –Bueno, quizás no da tanto asco…

-¡¡Eh Kagome!! –grito alguien. Ella se giro sobre el asiento, mirando hacia arriba -¡Ven aquí! –señalo.

-¡Voy! –devolvió levantándose y subiendo las escaleras corriendo para sentarse aun lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué hacías allí? –le pregunto interesada. Kagome encogió los hombros.

-Prácticamente me obligaron a estar sentada allí –contesto observando a Kikio y a su grupito salir de los vestuarios con sus polleritas negras con blanco –Que putas, bailaran –mascullo.

-Me entere que tienen una nueva coreografía –contó Sango.

-Seguramente aprendieron a abrir la boca y las piernas al mismo tiempo –devolvió con burla. Sango carcajeo.

-Nunca se sabe –rió.

Kagome se tiro hacia atrás y miro hacia aun lado de Sango, entonces pudo notar que un brazo la rodeaba, que no era el de ella por supuesto y si lo fuera… ¿Cómo lo hace?

-Eh… Sango… -la llamo incorporándose, ella la miro –No me presentaras a tu amiguito –le señalo con su dedo. Sango miro para donde ella señalaba y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-A-ah…

-Perdona preciosa, no me di cuenta, es que estaba tan atontado con semejante belleza alado mió que no la note –hablo con cortesía.

_El amigo de Inuyasha _–recordó Kagome.

-El Kagome es…

-Miroku Hiruga, un gusto –extendió su mano sonriendo ampliamente. Kagome acepto su mano.

-Kagome Higurashi –se presento ella.

-Lindo nombre, preciosa –alabo. Ella sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias…

-Ey ey… no me dejen de lado –interrumpió Sango celosa.

-Lo siento amor mió, es que tu amiga es igual de hermosa que tu –aclaro Miroku –Pero ella es novia de mi amigo y si intento quitársela me descuartizara –agrego riendo.

-¿Novia de tu amigo? –preguntaron ambas en un insomnio. El rió aun más.

-Si, Kagome es de Inuyasha –afirmo.

-¿Yo de Inuyasha? –pregunto enarcando una ceja. El asintió –Yo no soy de nadie –aclaro cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso díselo a el –le dijo –Inuyasha vive hablando de ti, es mas, nunca lo había visto hablar de una chica de esa forma…

-¿Inuyasha esta enamorado de Kagome? –le pregunto Sango a Miroku. El tomo ambas manos de la castaña.

-Si, y dice amarla –miro un momento a la castaña y luego miro a Kagome, quien estaba pensativa –Señorita –la llamo, ella lo miro –Yo creo que debe de darle una oportunidad –opino sabiamente.

-¡Eso mismo le dije yo! –coincidió Sango emocionado.

-Veo que estamos conectados –afirmo el ronco. Ella se sonrojo –Eso me da una razón mas para pensar en usted como futura esposa mía…

-Ahí Miroku –murmuro apenada soltándose de su agarre y tomándose ambas mejillas sonrojadas –Que tonterías dices…

-No es ninguna tontería –aclaro serio. Ella lo miro con ojos enamorados – ¿Me permite? –pregunto acercándose mas a ella.

Sango asintió nerviosamente, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a la tela de su pollera.

-Miroku… -suspiro antes de que sus labios chocaran.

Los miro de reojo y desvió su mirada rápidamente. Ambos estaban besándose tiernamente. ¡Que envidia! Y ella estaba allí sola, solita sin nadie que la abrazara. Suspiro, podía estar de la misma forma con Inuyasha… sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas ¿Por qué no?

-¡Vamos, vamos a ganar! ¡uuuuhhhh! –gritaban aplaudiendo las porristas. Kagome miro con odio a Kikio.

Maldita perra, ella se había acostado con ¡SU Inuyasha! Cambio su cara de odio por una de sorpresa. ¿Había dicho su? Eso estaba mal…

La amiga de Kikio había sacado una pelota y se la pasaban lentamente y con cuidado entre todas. Frunció el ceño, ¿Desde cuando en su coreografía había pelotas? Comenzaron a lanzarlas por el aire, dejándolas picarlas y… aguarden, una de las chicas no la dejo picar a la pelota, si no que se la paso a Kikio y esta parecía buscar algo…

-Que tramara… -pensó mirándola fijamente.

-¡Lánzala! –grito su amiga perra desde atrás de ella. Entonces, Kikio sonrió, apunto y…

-¡Fíjate por donde la tiras perra! –le grito desde su asiento Kagome. Se levanto, tomo la pelota con una mano y…

¡PAAAFFF!

La pelota fue a parar a la cabeza de Kikio, quien al chocar había explotado, largando de su interior cosas raras. Kagome quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que todos los demás. Esa pelota era una bomba de cosas raras y olorosas… se tapo la nariz mientras hacia una mueca y todas las porristas comenzaron a gritar, mientras que el publico reía escandalosamente.

Sango miro a Kagome sorprendida y casi con reproche.

-Yo no lo hice –dijo con sinceridad y miro nuevamente a Kikio, quien estaba siendo revisada por la enfermera ya que había caído desmayada –Esa idea no fue mía… -murmuro.

-Te pasaste –le reprocho ella.

Kagome la miro incrédula.

-¡Yo no lo hice! –Se quejo -¿¡No has visto que Kikio me lanzo a mi la pelota!? –Pregunto histérica –Esa pelota me tenia que explotar a mi, pero como la tiro despacio…

-Tú se la devolviste con una fuerza del diablo y exploto –agrego Sango. Kagome asintió.

-Mejor iré a ver a Kikio –aviso Miroku –Kagome –la llamo. Ella lo miro –Te buscan… -señalo con su dedo a una mujer de edad regordeta y pasada de peso.

-Demonios…

_pobre Kikio... todo le sale mal.. xD_

click en GO :)!


	7. guerra de comida

_gracias por sus rewiens o como se escriba ;)!_

**Cáp. 7: guerra de comida…**

Pasaba la hora, lenta aburrida y con sueño. No podía pronuncia ni A por que la preceptora le retaba. Ni tampoco podía hacer movimientos, ni ruido, ni tampoco cerrar los ojos por que la vieja gorda y con cuerpo lleno de arrugas que se hacia llamar preceptora le amenazaba con llamar a su querida y hermosa madre.

Estaba como una estatua sentada en la sala del castigo. La penetrante mirada de la preceptora la estaba poniendo nerviosa y no podía evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. Trago saliva lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y miro de reojo por la ventana.

El día estaba espectacular, con el cielo bien celeste oscuro y el sol brillaba mas de lo que debía y ella sentada ahí… castigada por algo que ni siquiera había planeado, ni pensado, que seria mejor.

– Maldita perra…

Mascullo apenas audible. La preceptora la miro de mala gana.

– ¿Dijo algo… Higurashi? –le pregunto arqueando una ceja. Kagome la miro sorprendida.

Demonios, tenia oído biónico…

– N-no –tartamudeo.

TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC

Maldito reloj. Ya la estaba frustrando ese maldito sonidito. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos aburrida, no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera tenia tareas… suspiro, cuando saliera de esa… mataría a Kikio…

O.o

– ¿Y Kagome? –pregunto agitado y sudoroso.

– Esta en la sala de castigos –respondió su amigo sonriente –Al parecer la directora vio cuando Kagome lanzo la pelota y se la llevaron…

– Esa Kikio –mascullo –Me arruino los planes… -suspiro quitándose la camiseta.

– ¿Qué planes? –pregunto interesado.

– Le iba a dedicar los goles –respondió como si nada, metiéndose en la ducha y cerrando la puerta por las dudas…

Su amigo quedo pensativo un momento.

– Cuando logre besarla todo acabara –agrego –Aunque espero que sea pronto, ya me esta aburriendo todo esto… -dijo con un suspiro.

– ¿Estas seguro que quieres solamente besarla? –le pregunto mordaz su amigo.

– Claro –contesto sin pensarlo –Ella no me gusta, es mas, no se como haré para besar a esa bruja…

– No se por que le dices así –le reprocho –Es bonita…

– Ahí Miroku –suspiro –A ti todas te parecen bonitas…

– Bueno si –admitió –Pero ella no tiene nada de feo.

– Cállate y tirame la toalla –pidió molesto.

Miroku suspiro y se acerco con pesar hacia la toalla blanca, y se la tiro por arriba de la puerta…

– Voy a hacer que me amonesten en trigonometría…

Miroku rolo los ojos.

– Si tú lo quieres…

O.o

Miro de reojo a la preceptora y haciéndose la tonta tomo el pequeño bollito de papel que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo abrió y comenzó a leer rápidamente lo que decía…

_Bankotsu era novio de Kikio, pero el pobre se canso de lustrar sus cuernos que estaban medios gastados…_

Hizo un ruido extraño, ya que estaba aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír. La preceptora la miro y ella puso cara seria y fingió mirar la pared. Cuando ya no la estaba viendo tomo la lapicera, escribió algo breve…

_Eh amigo pero… ¿Kikio no era lesbiana?_

Miro a la preceptora y con una sonrisa burlona le lanzo el papel al chico que estaba al fondo de todo sentado.

– ¿Higurashi?

La llamo la preceptora. Ella la miro media asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué era eso… -jugo con su dedo señalándola a ella –Que voló para allá? –Señalo al fondo.

Kagome pasó la lengua por sus dientes, mientras que pensaba una excusa.

– ¿Una mosquita? –dijo con ironía. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a reír levemente.

– No se haga la graciosa conmigo, Higurashi –replico seria.

– Lo siento, pero no se que era…

O.o

– Le pegue con el libro por una buena causa –excuso cruzado de brazos. La profesora lo miro de mala gana –Le dije que esa flecha y esos números –señalo el pizarrón –el resultado no da negativo sobre cero y medio grado hacia arriba –afirmo.

La profesora enarco una ceja y los demás comenzaron a reír como locos, hasta al chico que el había pegado. Ya que ese tal resultado no existía y la profesora enojada tenía cara de… bueno, sin palabras.

– Y dígame Taisho –comenzó la profesora mientras que aplastaba su trasero sobre la silla y ponía ambos brazos sobre el escritorio -¿Qué resultado da? –le pregunto irónica.

El encogió los hombros.

– Si usted que es la profesora no sabe, pss… -hizo una mueca –Menos sabré yo…

La profesora suspiro frustrada.

– Vaya a… a…

– ¡Por un reporte! –completo el. La profesora asintió con los ojos cerrados -¡Enseguida! –acepto gustoso guardando sus libros.

– Eh si… hágame el favor de irse, por favor –pidió casi como un ruego. El se paro frente a la puerta, le hizo una reverencia y salio de allí como un rayo –Ahí Dios, ¿Qué haré con este chico?

O.o

Se arreglo el flequillo con frustración, mientras que pintaba la mesa con su lapicera azul. Estaba tan divertida hasta que llego EL y arruino su felicidad. Parecía como si el destino estuviera en contra de ella, y para colmo, no entendía por que demonios seguía ella sentándose en bancos donde quedaba asiento libre especialmente para el.

Ag… debería de cortarse la que no tenía. El entonces le pego un codazo, despacito… claro. Ella lo miro de reojo, el le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y le paso con descrecía un papel rosa.

Kagome dudo en agarrarlo, pero el… prácticamente se lo puso frente a ella. Por lo que no tuvo otra opción que tomarlo.

_Me eh enamorado, _

_Y no se como decir, TE AMO TANTO…_

_Carita de ángel te entrego todo mi amor…_

_Mi alma, mi vida, hasta el corazón…_

_No se ni como sucedió,_

_Solo se que me enamoro... esa mirada pudo mas…_

_Que me ah robado el corazón…_

Quedo con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con su respiración dificultosa. Eso era demasiado romántico y mas seria si el se lo dijera en el oído o en forma de canción o…

– Me eh enamorado y no se como decir, te amo tanto… -su caliente respiración choco de pronto contra su oído y su vos varonil y ronca la hizo estremecer. Se mordió sin querer levemente el labio inferior y se acerco inconcientemente mas a el –Carita de ángel, te entrego todo mi amor, mi alma, mi vida… hasta el corazón… -la cantaba siguiendo un ritmo indefinido mientras que una mano de el la había tomado de la cintura –No se ni como sucedió, solo se que me enamoro... esa mirada pudo mas, que me ah robado el corazón… -le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello –Te vi, te vi y tu me enamoraste, te vi, te vi y como me gustaste te doy entero mi amor te entrego todo… mi corazón…

Cerró sus ojos mientras que una sonrisa tonta se apoderaba de sus labios. Sus mejillas se pusieron sonrojadas y su cuerpo temblaba levemente por las sensaciones que le transmitía Inuyasha con el rose de sus labios en su oído.

– Inuyasha… -susurro abriendo sus ojos, lo miro y el le sonrió de una manera provocativa. Ambos mandaron miradas a la preceptora, quien estaba mirando interesada una revista de ancianos desnudos. El la miro, y la tomo de ambas mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo. Fue entonces, cuando Inuyasha sintió algo golpear con fuerza contra su pecho y por primera vez se sintió nervioso por lo que estaba pensando en hacer.

¡Lo iba a besar! Si, lo iba a besar. Estaba decidida, después de esa… media canción le tenía que dar aunque sea un beso…

Seguramente habían pasado minutos, en donde ellos no dejaban de verse a los ojos y sentir sus respiraciones calidas chocar en sus rostros. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y húmedos. Solamente faltaba un empujoncito.

RIIIIN

El maldito timbre los hizo despertar y ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, mientras que el simplemente carraspeo y saco sus manos de su mejilla. Apretó sus puños y sus ojos fuertemente, había perdido la oportunidad de besar a esa maldita cría…

O.o

– Maldita perra –mascullaba con la boca llena. Dio un gran mordisco a su emparedado y miro de reojo a Kikio quien estaba con Inuyasha bailándole –Debería de cortarle las piernas…

Sango rolo los ojos.

– Okey, ya, ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto. Kagome la miro por breves segundos y nuevamente mordió con violencia su emparedado, mientras que miraba de mala gana a Kikio -¿Todavía sigues rabiosa por que Kikio te mando por un reporte? –Cuestiono arqueando una ceja, ella no contesto –Ahí Kagome… no le des el gusto de verte enojada –le aconsejo.

Se levanto lentamente, sin despegarle la mirada a Kikio. Tomo su bandeja en donde había una ensalada verde de quien sabe que y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Sango simplemente la siguió con la mirada.

Kikio al notarla cerca de ella la miro de reojo.

– ¿Y tu que?

– Te salio mal la bromita –replico con burla. Kikio se giro completamente a encararla.

– No tan mal, después de todo… tu fuiste la perjudicada, no yo –devolvió victoriosa.

– Por lo menos a mi solamente me mandaron por un reporte, pero a ti te agarro retraso de por vida –se burlo. Algunos que estaban allí comenzaron a reír levemente, Kikio apretó sus puños –Oh discúlpame, ya eres retrasada…

Carcajeo con ganas, ante la mirada molesta de Kikio.

– Aquí la única retrasada eres tú –señalo. Las amigas de Kikio la alentaron y rieron como tontas.

– Kikio supéralo –pidió fingiendo estar cansada –Soy y seré mas genial que tu siempre, así que por favor… -hizo una mueca de asco –Deja de tratar de ser mejor que yo, por que tus bromitas no me llegan ni a los tobillos, es mas –sonrió ampliamente – me das vergüenza ajena…

– Escúchame cara de pollito –comenzó apuntándole con su mugroso dedo acercándose lentamente mas a ella

– No. Escúchame tu, cara de torta –la interrumpió –La próxima que vea que tratas de hacerme alguna bromita sin gracia tuya… -le mando una mirada de superioridad –La pasaras mal… -amenazo.

Ella sonrió burlona.

– ¿Así? ¿Y que me harás, señorita gallina? –le pregunto con sarcasmo.

Las amigas de ella la alentaron e Inuyasha que estaba allí se levanto de su lugar por las dudas.

– Esto

Agarro su ensalada verde y se la tiro por la cabeza a Kikio. Todos los presentes murmuraron un _¡oh! _Mientras que se tapaban la boca con sus manos y hacían caras de horror. Kikio la miro sorprendida, con toda la cosa verde pastosa cayéndole por la cara. Kagome sonrió burlona y con uno de sus dedos toco la cara de Kikio, quito un poco de la ensalada pastosa y metió su dedo en su boca.

– iuk… -hizo cara de asco –Brócoli…

Había sido humillada nuevamente por la mosquita muerta de Higurashi. Sus amigas estaban aguantando la risa, lo veía, lo notaba por sus miradas brillosas. Su novio, su único amor estaba serio sin hacer o decir nada, simplemente, mirando a Kagome reírse y los demás, para que decirlo, estaban riéndose de ella, como si fuera un payasito que había echo un buen chiste.

Aun no caía. No podía asumir lo que acababa de suceder. Sencillamente, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, frente a ella, era… llorar. Llorar como una niña.

Kagome enarco una ceja, ¿Kikio estaba llorando o se había puesto lágrimas artificiales? ¡Que importaba! Nada de ella le importaba, podía estar muriéndose, o suicidándose y Kagome no haría nada por impedirlo. Por que la odiaba.

– Kagome Higurashi… -mascullo con rabia, apretando sus puños –Me las pagaras… -afirmo molesta.

Kagome la miro comiéndose las uñas desinteresada. No le tenía miedo, por que a Kikio nada le salía bien. Kikio tomo el plato que era de Inuyasha y se lo tiro, aunque ella fue mas rápida y se agacho y el plato con comida fue a parar a un chico que estaba detrás de Kagome riéndose.

– ¡¡Guerra de comida!! –grito un chico y todos comenzaron a aventarse comida.

Kagome comenzó a alejarse de la cafetería lentamente, tratando de que nadie la viera o mejor dicho la notara, para que no le tiraran comida. Esquivo unos cuantos platos y termino huyendo de allí, hacia el patio trasero.

La cafetería era un asco, todos estaban sucios. Las porristas gritaban de horror cada vez que los platos o los vasos de gaseosas golpeaban contra su cuerpo. Kikio simplemente estaba con la frente pegada a la pared, con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas verdes. Se sentía fatal, humillada y pisoteada por una maldita cría. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se decidió, se vengaría de Kagome.

Suspiro aliviada. Había salido impecable de la cafetería. La venganza contra Kikio le había salido más que bien, ¿Quién diría que comenzaría una guerra de comida? Aah… se sentía tan bien haberse descargado.

Eso le pasaba por hacerse la bailarina de Inuyasha. Obviamente que bailaba mal e Inuyasha no la prefería, si ella bailaba para el seguramente lo dejaba sin palabras, con la boca abierta y con la baba cayéndosele. Aparte de eso, se había vengado también por hacer que la mandaran por un reporte, aunque bueno, su castigo tan malo no fue… quitando obviamente a la anciana que la vigilaba, pero luego, cuando apareció Inuyasha y le canto esa canción…

Se sentó sobre el pasto, debajo de un árbol y sonrió como tonta. Seguramente Inuyasha no era tan malo después de todo, era lindo y capaz que no estaba jugando con ella. Sus mejillas se pusieron calientes, aun se acordaba sobre sus pensamientos cuando estuvo mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.

Las palabras _bésalo _o _cómele la boca _se le habían cruzado por su mente, y lo había aceptado, por que iba a besarlo. Pero entonces noto como en los dorados de el se notaba la confusión y eso la perturbo por parte y entonces, ninguno de los dos dio el siguiente paso…

O.o

Estaba contando mentalmente hasta diez, aguantando las ganas de buscar y hacerle algo a esa cría. Estaba soportando más de lo pensado. Tenia en todo su cabello comida y su uniforme estaba hecho un asco, miro a su alrededor. Algunos alumnos estaban comenzando a quejarse, otros simplemente se reían como idiotas. Miro a Kikio sollozar en un rincón, con sus amigas rodeándola, consolándola. Suspiro y medito si acercarse o no…

– Desde hoy me gusta la frutilla –siseo una voz detrás de el.

– Ja… a mí aun no –se giro para encontrarse con su amigo todo sucio, solamente se le veían sus ojos azules detrás de esos colores raros y pastosos.

– Eso por que no lo has probado directamente de unos labios –explico. El se limpio la cara con la manga de su uniforme.

-Créeme, lo eh probado y no me gusta –insistió.

– Bueno, yo de todos modos no la pase tan mal –hizo una mueca y miro la espalda de Kikio –Al parecer ella esta mal… -señalo. Inuyasha la miro.

– Era obvio que esa bruja se vengaría –afirmo.

– Es verdad, me sorprende que aun no haya echo nada contra ti –apunto. Inuyasha lo miro sin entender –Digo, según Sango ella no deja que ningún chico se le acerque con intenciones obscenas…

– Yo no tengo intenciones obscenas –escupió indignado.

– Piensas acosarla –apunto

– Si…

– Enamorarla…

– Si

– Besarla

– Ajam…

– Y acostarte con ella –finalizo.

– Eso si que no –negó –Aunque si se da la ocasión… -murmuro.

– Vez y cuando eso pase te enamoraras de ella –dijo sabiamente.

– Ahí Miroku no empieces –pidió cansado, comenzando a caminar hacia las duchas.

– No te estoy diciendo nada malo –se defendió.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras cruzaban los pasillos, hasta que a Miroku se le vino una imagen en la cabeza.

– Aunque seria genial que pudiéramos salir los cuatro juntos –apunto sonriendo.

Inuyasha lo miro de mala gana y le pego un zape en la cabeza, mientras que entraba rápidamente a la ducha, antes de que llegaran los demás.

O.o

– ¡Vaya ya a limpiar! –le grito señalando la puerta.

Asintió de mala gana y salio de allí. Nuevamente había sido castigada y todo por que Kikio le había acusado de empezar aquella guerra. Ella no la había empezado, había sido el niño raro de lentes que había gritado ¡Guerra! Y todos como locos comenzaron a aventarse comida.

Se cruzo de brazos, mientras que largaba un suspiro cansado. Paso por enfrente de la puerta de las duchas de los chicos y una voz la hizo detener. Dio marcha atrás y pego su oído a la puerta.

_¿La quieres de verdad? _

Se mordió la punta de la lengua intrigada.

_¿Quererla? ¡La amo! No me imaginaria la vida sin ella…_

Respondió el otro. Kagome sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza. Esa voz era de Inuyasha…

_¿Lo dices enserio?_

Le había preguntado nuevamente y quedaron en silencio. Kagome apretó su oído más fuerte contra la puerta, tratando de escuchar con más claridad.

_Yo la…_

– ¡Higurashi! –Pego un respingo, y se giro asustada -¿Qué hace allí? Le había dado una orden –rugió la directora.

Ella asintió y comenzó a correr hacia la cafetería.

O.o

– Yo la… odio, la detesto –respondió riéndose. Su amigo suspiro poniéndose las zapatillas -¿A poco te creíste esa cursilería del _te amo?_ –Lo miro irónico –Ahí Miroku, yo jamás podré amar a una mujer así…

– ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto –No te entiendo Inuyasha, no se que buscas con hacerla sufrir… -murmuro con reproche.

Su amigo se arreglo el cabello y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

– Ya te respondí esa pregunta una vez –le respondió –Te dije que busco divertirme…

Miroku negó con su cabeza resignado, su amigo era un testarudo.

O.o

Escurrió el trapo en el balde y paso una ultima vez sobre la mesa. Había terminado, se sentó exhausta sobre la silla y cerro sus ojos, mientras que suspiraba. Eran casi las siete de la noche y ella aun seguía allí, limpiando. Aun le quedaban las duchas y los pisos, ya que las pisadas estaban por todas partes.

– Niña –la llamo la portera. Ella abrió sus ojos –Deje que termino yo… -le regalo una sonrisa y tomo el trapeador.

– Muchas gracias –le agradeció sinceramente Kagome.

Se levanto y salio de allí, caminando lentamente por los pasillos iluminados, buscando su casillero.

– Llegare, me daré una ducha y me iré a la camita –planeo imaginándose a ella durmiendo sobre su cama blanda –Aaah… -suspiro estirando sus brazos.

Se paro frente a su casillero, marco la contraseña y tomo su mochila.

– Hola hermosa –siseo una voz ronca detrás de ella.

Kagome se giro de repente, asustada y conteniendo el aliento.

– Ey, tan feo no soy… -comento con burla. Ella sonrió y largo el aire.

– Lo siento, estaba distraída –explico amablemente. El quedo mudo por su forma de trato -¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

El balbuceo unos momentos.

– ¿Me viniste a buscar? –le pregunto de repente, parando en seco seguida por el.

– Yo… ehm… si –contesto al fin, acorralándola contra los casilleros. Ella se puso nerviosa –No quiero que andes sola por la calle a estas horas, ahí muchos idiotas…

Trago saliva nerviosamente, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, su cara se puso caliente y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba levemente al sentir la calidez del suyo.

– Inuyasha –murmuro bajando la mirada –No quiero que juegues conmigo –susurro.

El sonrió sin que ella lo notara y tomo su mentón para hacerla que lo mire.

– Yo nunca jugaría contigo –afirmo ronco y serio.

Y ella creyó en sus palabras.

– Inuyasha, yo…

– Ssshh… -interrumpió el, acercándose a los labios entre abiertos de Kagome.

Su aliento choco contra su rostro y nuevamente una sensación extraña lo invadió junto con un bombeo. Acaricio su mejillas y su labio inferior con sus dedos, ella se cerro sus ojos y el entonces, rozo los labios con los de ella, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda y haciendo que su bombeo aumentara cada vez mas…

– ¡Higurashi! –grito alguien. Ambos se separaron asustados -¿Aun se encuentra aquí? –le pregunto acercándose.

Ella bajo la mirada sonrojada.

– Ya me estaba yendo –murmuro.

La directora e planto frente a ambos.

– ¿Qué hace aquí, Taisho? –Le pregunto sorprendida –Hoy no tiene practica…

El sonrió falsamente.

– Si, lo se. Eh venido a buscar a Kagome –respondió.

– Ya veo, me parece muy bien. Las calles no están muy seguras a estas horas –coincido.

– Bueno, me voy –se despidió Kagome tomando su mochila y poniéndosela sobre el hombro.

Ambos la miraron marcharse.

– Esa muchachita es única –comento la directora.

– Ya lo creo… -coincidió Inuyasha mirando las hermosas y bien torneadas piernas de Kagome.

O.o

Se tiro sobre su cama con una sonrisa, mientras que con la mirada en el techo tocaba con sus dedos sus labios. No lo había besado verdaderamente, por que simplemente sus labios se rozaron apenas, pero eso le bastaba para hacerla suspirar. Su corazón bombeo con fuerza al recordar las cercanías de su cuerpo y las palabras de Inuyasha…

_Yo nunca jugaría contigo…_

¿Acaso en verdad el no estaba jugando con ella?

Suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

– Inuyasha…

O.o

Dejo que la música tratara de reventar sus tímpanos, mientras que sus brazos trataban de ahorcarse así mismos. Lo que estaba sintiendo últimamente al acercarse a esa bruja lo estaba afectando, no entendía que demonios era esa sensación de electricidad en su cuerpo, ni tampoco sabia por que algo golpeaba su pecho con brutalidad cada vez que pensaba o trataba de besarla.

¿Seria su conciencia?

Seguramente su otro yo tenia en claro las consecuencias, como que la haría sufrir si la enamoraba o que ella retomaría el puesto y trataría de seducirlo, hasta dejarlo humillado. Frunció el ceño con sus ojos cerrados, eso si que no, no podía dejar que ella lo dejara nuevamente humillado, seria desastroso…

El viernes estaría toda una tarde juntos. Y ahí trataría nuevamente de besarla y de declararse y si pasaba como lo tenía planeado, el lunes serian pareja y el martes… _Bom _los sollozos de ella seria su alegría y su venganza tendría fin.

Obviamente si ella trataba de huir el viernes, al darse cuenta que era el, el del MSN la obligaría a quedarse y la besaría a la fuerza…

¿Mejor plan que eso?

Naaah… era genial. Se amaba.


	8. Dia de la dulzura

_despues de tanto tiempo.._

**Cáp. 8: Día de la dulzura**

Corría como una desesperada esquivando a los alumnos de la preparatoria, quienes la miraban extrañados por su comportamiento, aunque en realidad no era nada nuevo verla correr por su vida. Doblo a la izquierda con la ayuda de su brazo y de sus zapatillas que se deslizaban por la cerámica, casi se cayó al resbalarse, pero con ayuda de sus manos, las cuales tocaron el suelo para sostenerse y volverse a levantar, se había salvado.

Ante la mirada de todos puestas en ella, entro al salón de química, donde se escondió rápidamente debajo de unas mesas, se sostuvo las piernas con fuerza y trato de calmar su respiración entre cortada, tratando de aguantar la respiración y largarla después de unos segundos.

Trago con fuerza al escuchar la puerta abrirse y atrajo mas sus piernas.

-Yo la vi meterse aquí…

_Maldición _pensó rechinando sus dientes y buscando con la mirada alguna forma de escapar.

-Vamonos, los chicos de afuera dijeron que no la vieron pasar…

-No se por que todos la tapan –mascullo la otra.

Una gota de sudor se formo en su frente y a los segundos había caído por su sien, perdiéndose en su cuello. Estaba sudando frió, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo sintió miedo de Kikio. La muchacha estaba realmente enfadada, más de lo que Kagome acostumbraba ver. Estaba vez, Kikio echaba chispas por los ojos y cada paso que daba era como si quemara el suelo. Bien, estoy exagerando, pero era algo así.

Debía de buscar una manera de salir de allí y correr hacia la dirección, para encontrar a la directora y la respalde. Aunque antes debía de pensar una cuartada… ¡La metería a Sango! Después de todo, ella estaba ensayando para una obra escolar. Claro, diría que ella estuvo con Sango cuando le había pasado eso a Kikio.

Y al ver que Kikio se dirigía hacia a ella, con su cabello mal cortado, se asusto tanto que no tuvo otra opción que esconderse… sonrió satisfecha ¡era mas genia que los nerds!

-¡Higurashi! –rugió pegando un puñetazo en la mesa. Kagome pego un respingo.

Tenia la cuartada perfecta, ahora solamente quedaba escapar de allí.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, y ni siquiera tenia una idea de que lado podría estar viniendo, por que su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía escuchar de que lado provenían los pasos. Aguanto su respiración por unos momentos y entonces pudo ver, Kikio venia por su derecha a pasos cortos, mirando por debajo de las mesas.

Aspiro profundamente y cuando Kikio amago con agacharse justo donde ella estaba, Kagome la tomo del tobillo, haciendo que Kikio se asustara y perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de cara. En ese momento, ella aprovecho para salir lo más rápido que podía de allí e ir con la directora…

O.o

Algo estaba andando mal, lo presentía. Su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza cada vez que pensaba en la manera que besaría a Kagome el viernes por la tarde. Y desde el día que había rozado sus labios con lo de ella, ni hablemos. Esa noche quedo idiota por un tiempo indefinido, las primeras horas no pudo dormir, al tener su cabeza tan alborotada con tantos sentimientos raros, ¿así se les llama? Bueno, eso. Y luego, cuando pudo conciliar el sueño, había soñado que el estaba sobre Kagome, en la playa besándola sin descanso.

Parecía tan real ese sueño, que cuando despertó le había dado escalofríos, hasta juraba que podía sentir, en cierta forma, los labios dulces y calidos aun sobre los suyos…

Tiro el balón al aire y quedo congelado… no había encestado. Su amigo lo miro extrañado y tomo el balón para acercarse a el.

-¿Inuyasha? –lo llamo preocupado.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Siempre encestaba, ¿y ahora? Lo miro a su amigo confundido. Seguramente al tener su cabeza tantos pensamientos lo estaban haciendo tirar mal el balón, podía ser una posibilidad, ¿Por qué no?

Le quito el balón a su amigo y se puso detrás de la línea, para poder tirar el balón. Suspiro, alineo bien su balón con el cesto…

_Kagome…_

Y lanzo. Quedando, extrañamente, con una imagen de Kagome en su mente. Y nuevamente no había encestado.

-¿Qué demonios me sucede? –le pregunto a su amigo confundido.

-Creo que ya te pico el bicho con alas –respondió mirando como el balón picaba del otro lado de la cancha.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿El bicho que?

O.o

Se rasco la cabeza con frustración y comenzó a inspeccionar la oficina de la directora. Se encontraba allí, sentada frente a la directora, quien le reprochaba, gritaba y hasta rogaba por que Kagome cambiara un poco su forma de ser. ¡Obviamente que ella no podía cambiar! Ella era genial así, se amaba y hasta era popular. Seguramente hasta más que Kikio.

Frunció los labios. Kikio había dicho que se vengaría de ella y al final no había echo nada. Baaah seguramente cotorrea nada más, por que era obvio que a Kikio nada le salía mal. Como esa broma del balón, era tan predecible que se lo tiraría… y Kagome, le había cortado el cabello por que Kikio la acuso a ella de empezar la guerra de comida y por hacerla limpiar toda la maldita preparatoria.

-Firme aquí, por favor –pidió pasándole una lapicera y un cuaderno azul escrito con letras que ella no entendía.

Kagome tomo la lapicera y el cuaderno, tratando de leer lo que decía.

-Higurashi… al día… de… la… -leía lentamente. elirectora suspiro.

-Ahí dice, que en el día de la fecha, usted le coloco un calmante en el agua de Himura y luego de que esta se durmiera, le corto el cabello de forma rara –le contó.

-Veo que esta bien informada –felicito dejando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio –Pero yo no pienso firmar nada –aclaro seria.

-Si no firma llamare a su madre –amenazo.

-¿Y que le dirá? –le pregunto desafiante.

-Que la suspendimos –contesto con una sonrisa triunfal.

Kagome quedo muda. Si la directora llamaba y le decía eso a su madre, ella la castigaría y no la dejaría salir en todo el fin de semana. Y no podría salir en la tarde a conocer al chico del Chat. ¡Eso si que no! Quería conocer a Kenshin y no dejaría que la directora arruinara su futuro noviazgo lleno de felicidad con Kenshin.

-Esta bien –rolo los ojos y tomo nuevamente el cuaderno –Firmare –suspiro.

O.o

Estaban en la clase de historia prestando atención, en realidad, no estaba prestando precisamente atención, parecía como si lo estará, pero en no. Estaba pensando seriamente en que le regalaría a Kagome en la tarde cuando la viera. ¿Un osito quizás? Podía ser. Quedaba tierno y además, si le había gustado la canción, un osito seria tremendo para ella.

Sonrió de medio lado al crear una imagen de ella recibiendo el oso y sonriendo con alegría. Que lindo…

-¿Por qué sonríes?

Pestaño varias veces confundido. Miro a su amigo, quien lo miraba interesado. Y recordó su pregunta, ¿Por qué demonios sonreía al pensar en ella? Bien, la broma lo hacia sonreír e imaginarse a ella llorando, le hacia…

Quedo con su mente en blanco. Una imagen, ella llorando y el… ¿¡Abrazándola!?

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto distraído.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –cuestiono nuevamente. El lo miro unos segundos y luego fijo su mirada a la mesa, en donde días antes había escrito el nombre de Kagome -¿Piensas en Kagome? –le pregunto suspicaz.

Entonces, Inuyasha reacciono y le pego un codazo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada rara.

-No –contesto secamente –Pienso en la manera en decirle que todo este tiempo jugué con ella –agrego no muy convencido.

-Pero pensabas en ella –insistió.

-No precisamente en ella, ya te dije que…

-¡Ya Inuyasha! –Exclamo frustrado su amigo –Me tienes harto con eso de hacerte el tonto y esconder tus sentimientos –Inuyasha quedo mudo –Si fuera por ti, ya hasta le hubieras echo el amor a Kagome –agrego riéndose con ironía.

-Pero no lo eh echo por que debo enamorarla –murmuro buscando una excusa.

-No, no lo has hecho por que tienes miedo a perderla –corrigió –Por que sabes, que ella no es como las demás y si tu, la usas para una sola noche… ella, te odiara mas que a Kikio, seguramente… -hablaba suavemente, tratando de convencer a Inuyasha, quien permanecía en silencio.

O.o

Suspiro dejando caer su cabeza con brutalidad sobre el pupitre. Estaba en preceptoria, castigada junto a los otros niños con cara de malos pero que eran al revés, por que terminaban siendo niños de mami. Tenia que dejar de molestar a Kikio, por su maldita culpa estaba allí, en ves de estar en recreo con Sango y alguna que otra chica mas, riéndose y pasando el tiempo…

Kikio la buscaba a ella, amenazándola… pero recordemos, que Kikio es la sobrina de la directora, que suerte que tenía, podía alterar sus notas, safar de los castigos, y hasta quizás podía cambiarse de curso, entonces, ¿Por qué demonios no se cambiaba de curso y ya? No vería mas a Kagome y ambas se dejarían de joder…

– Higurashi –la llamo la preceptora. Ella levanto su rostro adormilado –Una hora más

Desencajo la mandíbula.

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma! –exclamo levantándose exaltada. La preceptora suspiro.

– Otra hora más –sentencio –Y sumare otra dos para el lunes si no apoya el trasero en la silla –amenazo.

– ¡Pe-pe-pero… -balbuceo.

– Una para el lunes –anoto en su libreta azul de castigos.

Kagome se sentó de golpe.

– ¡Se lo contare a la directora! –replico.

– Entonces, para la semana que viene llamaremos a su madre –sentencio.

– ¡Esta bien! Me quedare calladita, vieja loca –susurro lo ultima, la preceptora lo había escuchado, pero no le dijo nada.

Por lo menos, cuando terminara el castigo, se iría a la plaza en busca de su futuro novio. Eso era lo único que la ponía bien en estos momentos, las ganas de conocer a Kenshin y la suerte de no habérselo cruzado a Inuyasha. Aunque bueno, eso si era extraño, por que si Inuyasha se hubiera enterado de su castigo seguramente ya estaría apareciendo por esa puerta…

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose en la pose de antes. Quizás, si tenía ganas de ver a Inuyasha, por que todos los días tenia algo nuevo para ella. Hoy, en particular, no tenía ese papel rosa pegado a su armario como siempre, con palabras dulces. Hizo una mueca, seguramente hasta se aburrió de los constantes rechazos por parte de ella, ¡era tan tonta! Hasta su amiga se encargaba de decírselo cada día que le contaba que Inuyasha trataba de besarla.

Esa noche que la fue a buscar a la salida del castigo, la había acompañado hasta su casa, sin decir nada, simplemente estaban callados, en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo. En donde el, sin previo aviso, la tomo de la mano, y ella se sonrojo furiosamente, haciendo que su corazón latiera como loco. Se dejo agarrar por el, y cuando olvido su vergüenza, apretó su mano, sintiendo la calidez que amenaba su mano.

Lo miro unos momentos de reojo, pero por la oscuridad no pudo notarlo bien, pero pudo jurar en ese momento, que Inuyasha estaba sonrojado…

Sonrió como tonta. Si Inuyasha se había sonrojado solamente por eso significaba una sola cosa, que el si estaba tratando de tener algo con ella. Se levanto de golpe, ante la mirada expectante de todos. Tomo sus cosas, camino hasta al frente.

– Anote esta hora y lo que me queda para el lunes –aviso saliendo de allí.

La preceptora la miro incrédula, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ella ya se había esfumado. Anoto algo breve en su cuaderno y salio de allí.

O.o

– Miroku –lo llamo pensativo, mirando la bandeja con el emparedado sin tocar –Quizás… si tengas un poco de razón –declaro levemente sonrojado.

Su amigo sonrió ampliamente y paso un brazo por sus hombros.

– Ves, siempre tengo razón. Yo soy un maestro en el amor y eso te lo puedo asegurar –afirmo -¿Y que piensas decirle? –le pregunto soltándolo y bebiendo gaseosa.

– No lo se –respondió dudoso –Me hice pasar por Kenshin para salir con Kagome, pero…

– ¡Ya se! –exclamo interrumpiéndolo. Inuyasha lo miro –Regálale este osito que tenia pensado dárselo a Sango –reviso unos instante su mochila y le dio un osito de felpa, blanco, con un corazón rosa en el medio que decía _te amo_.

– No, es demasiado –negó con sus manos.

– Dijiste que la amas, este oso esta bien –repuso su amigo.

El negó con la cabeza.

– Dije que _quizás_ sentía algo por ella, pero nunca dije que la amara – aclaro serio –Además, atracción no es lo mismo que amar. Yo amo a Kikio y de eso puedo estar seguro…

Su amigo suspiro.

– Decídete, Inuyasha –pidió frustrado –Kikio es tu novia, la amas y todo eso, según tu –apunto –Si amar a alguien, implica verse cada tanto, no hablarse en los recreos ni dirigirse miradas de enamorados –aspiro profundamente –Entonces, no se que clase de amor es ese…

– Si que la veo a Kikio –replico ofendido.

– ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la besaste o la viste? –le pregunto. Inuyasha puso una mano en su mentón –No hace faltar pensar, Inuyasha –replico –No la ves desde que empezaste con tu tonta broma de enamorar a Kagome…

– Es cierto –murmuro sorprendido.

– ¿Entonces?

– Quizás vaya a visitar en la noche a Kikio… -dijo para luego levantarse e irse.

O.o

-Feliz día de la dulzura –murmuro con un sonrojo y extendiéndole un bombón de chocolate. Kagome la miro sorprendida y tomo el bombón con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias, Kouga –agradeció con un leve sonrojo –Pero… ¿el chocolate no se regala a la persona que te gusta? –le pregunto avergonzada.

El asintió levemente y puso su mano en su nuca, para luego comenzar a acercarse lentamente hacia a ella. Kagome permanecía estática, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella y ¿ella? no, pero no quería romperle el corazón. Suspiro levemente, al sentir los labios de el rozando los suyos.

Quizás, un simple beso no haría mal a nadie…

O.o

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras que miraba fijamente a la pareja que se besaba en los pasillos. El bombón que tenia en su mano se aplasto, y lo termino tirando a la basura, al momento en que vio esa escena. Por eso ella lo vivía rechazando, por que estaba enamorada de ese nerd en computadoras. ¿Cómo podía gustarle ese idiota? Era feo, ninguna chica se fijaba en el… bueno, solamente Kagome…

Un gruñido se le escapo de los labios al darse cuenta que el la estaba tocando mas de la cuenta. Una sensación rara comenzó a recorrerle por las venas y las ganas de ir y pegarle a ese idiota por tocar a Kagome lo estaban invadiendo. Se giro molesto, pateo el tacho de basura que estaba allí, haciendo que el ruido resonara el en lugar y se fue.

La pareja se asustaron y se separaron casi al instante.

-Inuyasha… -susurro Kagome sorprendida.

El la había visto besándolo a Kouga y el se molesto. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, debía ir y explicarle que había sido solamente un error.

Miro a Kouga, quien estaba con la mirada baja y apretando sus puños.

-Kouga, yo…

-No te dejes llevar por sus palabras –murmuro Kouga alejándose de ella.

Kagome quedo extrañada ante sus palabras, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

O.o

-¡¡Hola amor!! –saludo tirándose a sus brazos con una tremenda alegría. El sonrió apenas.

-Toma –dijo dándole un bombón. Ella lo miro sorprendida y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Te amo, Inu!

Y entonces el, la rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la beso, siendo correspondido por ella, casi al instante.

O.o

Sango se cruzo de brazos molesta, mientras que un leve gruñido se escapaba de sus labios. Ese idiota de Inuyasha estaba usando a Kagome para una venganza. Lo observo mientras se besaba con la esquelética de Kikio, ¿Qué diablos le veía? Ni siquiera tenia senos o trasero, su cabello era brilloso pero sin forma, OH claro, recordemos que Kagome se había encargado de eso, como sea, Kikio no tenia forma en cambio Kagome, era hermosa, en personalidad y físicamente…

Suspiro resignada y su novio la abrazo.

-No estés así –le susurro en el oído –Seguramente esta haciendo lo mismo que Kagome

-¿Eh?

-¿tu no me has dicho que Kouga iba a regalarle un bombón a Kagome? –le recordó. Ella asintió –Bueno, el quizás lo haya visto. Por que el iba por ella -le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de ella.

-Si, pero…

-Ssshh –la cayó suavemente. Le planto un dulce beso en los labios y saco el osito, poniéndoselo delante de ella –Toma –sonrió.

Ella abrió sus ojos al momento en que el beso termino y sonrió sorprendida, mirando sin creer a Miroku, quien simplemente sonreía tiernamente.

-¡Mirokuu! –grito tirándose a sus brazos, haciendo que el cayera de espaldas en la banca de la cafetería.

O.o

Frunció el ceño molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Así que, después de todo… Inuyasha no había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre. Bufo al darse cuenta que era a Kikio quien besaba, ¡claro! Como olvidarse, el es el novio a Kikio. Claro, el seguramente trataba de vengarse después de todo por lo que le había echo hace unas cuantas semanas atrás…

Trago con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, al darse cuenta que ya no aguantaba mas y que las lagrimas estaban desbordando sus ojos. Ambos dejaron de besarse, Kikio le susurro algo a Inuyasha, este se giro, sorprendiéndose y sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al verla a Kagome roja por aguantar las lagrimas.

Se separo de Kikio, y trato de acercarse a Kagome, quien retrocedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no…

Pero no pudo decir mas nada, por que ella se había ido corriendo por los pasillos. Quiso seguirla, pero Kikio no se lo permitió, por que se había acercado a besar nuevamente sus labios.

Debía lograr que Kagome lo perdonara, ¿Pero como?


	9. engaños parte 1

_perdonen la tardanza.._

**Cáp. 9: Engaños (parte 1)**

_Cuando las palabras sobran, y ya no sabes que hacer, ¿hace falta mentir para confundir?_

No estaba pasando precisamente el mejor momento de su vida. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, y las ganas de pegarle a Inuyasha Taisho la estaban volviendo loca. Había sido victima de un _engaño _y valla engaño. El la estaba usando para luego reírse de ella, ¿Cuántas veces había llegado a esa conclusión? Y gracias a Kami no habían llegado a mayores. No le dolía que el en realidad no estuviera enamorada de ella, lloraba de bronca. El la estaba usando para una venganza y eso es doloroso, por que había pensado que iba todo de enserio…

Aspiro con fuerza, girándose sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Era una tonta, una tonta enamorada que no se había dado cuenta de todo antes. Entonces se decidió, ya no le haría bromitas a Kikio, por que esa mosquita con sida no valía su tiempo, la ignoraría, al igual que a Inuyasha.

O.o

_¡Idiota!_ Se recriminaba mentalmente. Había arruinado todo, lo tiro todo por la ventana cuando estaba casi al final de la broma. Solamente esa tarde tenia que aguantar para besarla y decirle lo que sentía, pero nooo…

Lo termino arruinando al sentir ese sentimiento, que lo hizo actuar en contra de sus emociones, besando a Kikio con furia. Quería que Kagome lo viera que el también podía besar a otra. Suspiro frustrado, poniéndose los mp3 y tirándose sobre su cama. Tenia que haberle echo caso al idiota de Miroku, seguramente si le entregaba el vendito oso no estaría pasando nada de eso.

Ahora debía tratar de explicarle el error. ¿Pero como? Ni siquiera sabia como consolar a una mujer, aunque bueno, cuando vio a Kagome llorar, sintió inmensas ganas de ir y abrazarla.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Debía pensar y rápido. No debía dejar que Kagome estuviera molesta con el mucho tiempo, mañana mismo hablaría con ella, le diría cosas tiernas y le explicaría el error. No debería de ser tan difícil, después de todo, Kagome ya estaba apunto de caer solamente faltaba un empujoncito…

-Hola amigo –saludo alguien entrando a su habitación como si nada.

-¿No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta? –gruño molesto. Ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-¡Oh, vamos! –Exclamo rolando los ojos –Si lo hacia no me abrirías la puerta

-Por eso mismo…

-No estas de humor, perfecto –hablo con sarcasmo. Inuyasha levanto su mirada.

-¿Me puedes decir a que demonios viniste? –le pregunto cansado, mirando a su amigo Bankotsu.

-Solamente a haber que hacías –respondió tranquilamente, ojeando una revista que estaba en el suelo -Pero al parecer tu estas muy ocupado pensando en tus problemas que no eres capaz de prestarle un poco de tu tiempo a tu mega mejor amigo –agrego con distracción, silbando por lo bajo con cada póster gigante que se desdoblaba en la revista.

-¡Dame eso! –Gruño sacándole la revista de las manos -¿A que viniste? –insistió nuevamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

Bankotsu era su mejor amigo, pero cuando lo iba a visitar siempre era por algo. Nunca era por que quería saber que hacia el, eso era lo que menos le interesaba a el.

-Me entere de algo –comenzó con cara seria, sentándose en la cama del albino. Este frunció el ceño.

-¿Y? –hizo señas con sus manos, para que prosiguiera. Pero Bankotsu no entendió el mensaje.

-¿Y, que? –devolvió.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos.

-¡Continua idiota! –exclamo.

-Ya, ya, ya –dijo rápidamente, haciendo que se calmara su amigo –Lo escuche mientras estaba en los recreos, Hinata de segundo estaba algo así como distraída…

-Siempre me dices lo mismo de esa tal Hinata –interrumpió Inuyasha –No creo que sea algo del cual me interese saber…

-Cállate y escucha –pidió molesto –Hinata tenia un novio, el cual hace tres años atrás la abandono por razones desconocidas. Y ella, estaba feliz, chocándose con todo, por que su novio volvía…

Inuyasha quedo mudo, imaginándose lo peor. Trago saliva, sintiendo su garganta seca de repente.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto asombrado, el negó.

-No, ese gay que estaba enamorado de ti no –agrego riendo.

-¿Sasuke? –cuestiono nuevamente.

Si llegaba a ser Sasuke seria el fin.

-Sasuke, Sasuke… -murmuro, recordando la paliza que le había dado este un día saliendo de la escuela al albino –No, el chico que te dejo la cara desastrosa, no…

Inuyasha suspiro aliviado. No era que le tenia miedo a Sasuke, eso no, si no que Sasuke quería todo lo que Inuyasha poseía. Si saben a que me refiero. Este, una vez logro lanzarse a Kikio un sábado, del cual Inuyasha nunca se había enterado hasta tres meses después, cuando su novia había llegado a sus brazos llorando, diciendo que estaba embarazada de ese canalla. Cosa, que después de unas semanas lo perdió…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Quién era el primo de Sasuke? –le pregunto, haciendo la pregunta mas evidente.

-Sesshumaru… -susurro apenas.

-Así es –asintió haciendo una mueca –Sesshumaru vuelve y no precisamente por su ex novia, si no que me entere, que en las vacaciones de verano conoció una chica –agrego –No se quien será…

-Maldición, lo que me faltaba –mascullo apretando sus puños Inuyasha.

No sabia por quien demonios volvía, pero si sabia algo, las peleas volverían…

O.o

_¡Noche de chicas!_

Grito del otro lado del teléfono su amiga Hitomi. Kagome cerro un ojo y despego el tuvo de su oído en el momento en que ella grito.

_¡Vamos, Kag! Vendrán todas, Sanguito, Sarah, Sakura, y Tomoyo _

Suspiro cansada. No tenia ganas de salir de su casa, luego de esa tarde desastrosa en la escuela y el negarse mentalmente el no querer ir a conocer a Kenshin la estaba pasando mal. Seguramente Kenshin luego de esa plantada ya no querría hablar más con ella.

_¿Kag?_

-No tengo ganas –admitió después de un tiempo en silencio. Hitomi suspiro.

_¿Por qué no? _–insistió.

-No me siento bien

_¿Por lo de Inuyasha?_

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestiono.

-Me lo contó Sango

Rolo los ojos, cuando no Sango hablando más de lo que debía.

_¿Vendrás?_

-Bien, iré –acepto resignada –Dentro de dos horas voy…

_¡Okay! ¡Matta ne!_

Ya, en medio segundo toda la maldita escuela se había enterado sobre que entre ella e Inuyasha había algo. Frunció el ceño, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama boca arriba. Ni siquiera tenían una relación, solamente era… uhm… algo así como un coqueteo, por parte de el, obviamente.

Cerro los ojos por unos momentos, imaginándose a Kikio atada sobre las vías del tren, gritando, rogando por ayuda y nadie la ayudaba… solamente estaba ella, Kagome, con una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción viéndola como sufría. El tren se acercaba cada vez mas, el silbato sonaba con fuerza, y…

-¡¡Kagome!!

Frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados. ¿Quién demonios la interrumpía en medio de su imaginación?

-¿¡Que!? –grito abriendo sus ojos molesta.

-¡Te buscan! –devolvió. Era su madre, quien gritaba desde abajo.

Suspiro frustrada, levantándose y poniéndose las zapatillas con molestia. Salio de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y bajando las escaleras con violencia. Estaba tan molesta por tantas cosas…

Su madre la miro de forma extraña antes de entrar a la cocina, Kagome paso por su lado, ignorándola.

-¿Y se puede saber que te sucede a ti? –le preguntó exasperada. Esta la miro fugazmente, tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-Nada importante –contesto abriendo la puerta encontrándose con Sango.

-¡Kag! –grito abrazándola con fuerza. Esta la separo de ella enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué…

-¡Ese Inuyasha es un tremendo estupido! –grito volviéndola a abrazar. La madre de Kagome asomo la cabeza intrigada -¡Mira tu besarla a ella para darte celos! –exclamo.

Kagome se asombro y su corazón bombeo con fuerza, sintiendo de repente feliz.

-¿Qué… que dijiste? –balbuceo nerviosa. Sango se separo de esta.

-Que Inuyasha beso a ese esqueleto por que te vio a ti besándote con… -dudo unos momentos.

-Kouga… -completo Kagome apenas. Sango asintió –Yo…

-Ese Kouga, ya me are cargo de reprocharlo –juro mirando a la nada, tal vez, ingeniando un plan de pegarle al pobre Kouga.

-Es que… -Kagome desvió su mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de su madre -¿Qué se supone que haces allí? –le pregunto molesta. Esta apareció frente a su hija, con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Quién es ese tal Inuyasha? –pregunto suspicaz. Kagome se sonrojo y bajo la mirada molesta.

-¡Nadie importante! –exclamo.

-Pero…

-¡Vete! –grito aun mas roja Kagome. Su madre suspiro con resignación, saludo a Sango con un beso en la mejilla y se metió nuevamente a la cocina.

-¡Y no husmees! –advirtió ella.

-¿Vamos? –pregunto de repente, tomándola de la mano.

-¿A dónde? –cuestiono frunciendo el ceño. Sango sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-¡A casa de Hitomi! –Respondió emocionada -¡Hoy es viernes de chicas!

Kagome puso mala cara.

-Dije que dentro de dos horas iría –excuso.

-¿Así? –devolvió pensativa. Esta asintió -¡Pero eso se lo has dicho a las demás, no a mí!

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo –dijo irónica.

-Deja esa cara –se quejo, poniendo ambas manos sobre su mejilla y estirándole de estas, para que formara una sonrisa –Así esta mejor…

-Sango… -suspiro.

Su amiga cambio su cara de repente, soltando sus mejillas y borrando su propia sonrisa. Kagome la miro asustada, ese cambio de actitud le estaba asustando.

-Kagome…

Esta sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda por el modo en que ella había pronunciado su nombre, con frialdad y maldad.

-¿S-si-si… -trago con fuerza -¿Si?

Sango levanto su cabeza, mirándola fulminante y apretando sus puños.

-Si yo digo que iremos ya a la casa de Hitomi es por que así será, ¿Bien? –aclaro seria.

Kagome asintió asustada.

-¡Okay! –Sonrió nuevamente, iluminando su rostro -¡Vamos! –La tomo de la mano -¡Adiós señora Higurashi! –se despidió gritando, cerrando la puerta por Kagome.

-¡Adiós Sango. Adiós Kagome. Cuídense! –devolvió la señora, desde la cocina. Siendo escuchada por nadie, ya que ambas chicas se habían ido.

O.o

Luego de una hora y media, de pensar, recapacitar y planear un posible plan para tener nuevamente a Kagome a sus pies, estaba allí… frente a la puerta de madera de la casa de ella, con su dedo a punto de tocar el bonito timbre. Se sentía tan nervioso, que ni siquiera se acordaba el gran texto que había memorizado para que ella lo perdonara. Lo único que recordaba era el… _Soy un idiota, perdóname. _Suspiro frustrado, dejando caer su brazo. Eso no bastaba, esas únicas palabras no alcanzaba. ¡Necesitaba más!

Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el pequeño escalón de la entrada, apoyando sus brazos sobre su rodilla y dejando descansar allí su cabeza. Debía de recordar las malditas palabras.

_Bese a Kikio por que te vi con otro y me hizo enfurecer… ¡No! _

Apretó los dedos de su pie.

_Estaba celoso, lo siento, eres la única mujer para mí… ¡¡Tampoco!!_

Gruño enfadado, levantando su rostro tensando.

_Iba a matar a ese maldito estupido si no fuera por que me encontré con Kikio…_

Rolo los ojos.

_Claro, te la cruzaste y la besaste, ¡Idiota! _

Ya no se le ocurría o recordaba mas nada. ¿Podía decir un _te quiero_? Seguramente le bastaba pero… y un _mucho _¿bastaba? Quizás si, si esa niñita linda había llorado cuando lo vio con su hermosa Kikio, eso quería decir una sola cosa, Kagome, estaba encantada, fascinada y enamorada de el.

¡Eso bastaba! Tocaría el timbre, secuestraría a Kagome y la llevaría a algún lugar a la fuerza. Le diría lo que sentía, de mentiritas obviamente y la besaría. Fin de la historia. Luego de un par de días de puro amor y fantasías, le diría chau…

Y bueno, si Kagome se negaba a besarlo, le pegaba o hacia lo contrario a lo que tenía en mente, usaría la fuerza por primera vez…

Se levanto animadamente, arreglo su cabello, hizo muecas raras para poder oler su propio aliento y sacudió su ropa. Estaba hecho un galán, y eso que ni siquiera se había mirado al espejo. Toco el timbre, sintiéndose nuevamente nervioso y la garganta seca. Unos pasos apresurados lo hicieron ponerse como histérico, una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo por su sien.

-¿¡Por que demonios estoy nervioso!? –exclamo histérico apretando sus puños, justo cuando la puerta se había abierto.

-Será… ¿Por qué estas enamorado?

Inuyasha levanto su mirada entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Pero que…

La señora le sonrió dulcemente, corriéndose de la puerta para invitarlo a pasar. Inuyasha dudo unos momentos, pero luego de controlar su nerviosismo entro, sintiéndose mas tranquilo al entrar a la casa.

_Lindo lugar…_

Pensó internamente, observando todos los rincones, cuadros gigantes con las fotos de Kagome de bebe y los sillones de cuero blanco.

-Yo… -miro a la señora, quien lo inspeccionaba con la mirada –Eh… ¿Esta Kagome?

-No, salio con las amigas –contesto con una sonrisa.

_¡Diablos! Luego de gastar literalmente mi cerebro no se encuentra, genial…_

Pensaba con sarcasmo, haciendo muecas.

-Si quieres puedes esperarla en su habitación –aseguro.

_¡Si genial! Su habitación, el mejor lugar para decirle el odioso te quiero._

-¡Claro! –acepto emocionado, sin darse cuenta.

La mujer sonrió abiertamente y le hizo seña para que la siguiera. Inuyasha iba caminando mientras maldecía. Su voz había sonado tan emocionada que no se había dado cuenta. Parecía como si estuviera emocionado por tener sexo con Kagome.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto de repente la mujer, parando su paso en medio de las escaleras al momento en que el comenzó a toser con violencia.

-Si… yo… -se palmeo el mismo el pecho y suspiro, sintiendo su garganta adolorida –Estoy bien –aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Claro, me olvidaba –siguió con su camino –Yo soy la mama de Kagome, Mikami Higurashi –se presento dándole la espalda -¿Tu eres?

-Inuyasha Taisho

La mujer paro frente a una puerta rosa y la abrió, dejando ver la hermosa y genial pieza de Kagome, llena de ositos con corazones y hojas por todos lados. Había dibujos que ella misma había dibujado en las paredes y fotos de sus amigos por doquier. Ambos entraron, e Inuyasha instintivamente se sentó sobre la cama.

-No creo que tarde en llegar –murmuro recogiendo algunas hojas. Inuyasha observo con cuidado cada foto en la que salía ella –Por cierto… ¿Eres su novio? –pregunto interesada.

El la miro sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Que se lo pregunten sus amigos o gente de la preparatoria, le encantaría decir que si, para aumentar mas el nivel de audiencia cuando le dijera que no la amaba ni siquiera la quería. Pero ahora, frente a la madre de Kagome, que por cierto, era muy parecida a ella, mas en su sonrisa se quedo mudo, sin palabras.

-Yo… aahhh… ehrr… -balbuceo jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

La mujer carcajeo con ganas, tocándole la cabeza y mirándolo con dulzura, haciendo sorprender a Inuyasha.

-Nunca la hagas sufrir

Y sin decir mas, se había retirado de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Eso si que no se lo esperaba, ¿la madre de Kagome lo había aceptado? Ahora, una pregunta mas a su subconsciente…

Se recostó sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada blanca de Kagome, que por cierto, mantenía el aroma de su cabello. Aspiro con fuerza y cerro los ojos, formulando la pregunta para su cerebro…

_¿En verdad estoy haciendo esto por la venganza, o por que en realidad si me estoy enamorando de Kagome?..._

O.o

Aun no entendía como diablos había acabado allí, en medio de esas chicas que le preguntaba y preguntaban sobre su supuesta relación con Inuyasha, o si el estaba con ella y a la vez con Kagome. Eran tantas preguntas que ya la estaban aburriendo y haciéndole doler la cabeza, ¿Acaso esas malditas amigas suyas no podían entender que ella no sentía nada por Inuyasha?

Suspiro arreglándose el cabello, esperando con paciencia la siguiente pregunta que Hitomi estaba formulando en su mente. Las otras tres chicas, estaban cotorreando entre ellas, mientras que Sango, estaba mirando un extraño programa en la TV. sobre paranormales. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las preguntas o respuestas de Kagome.

-Bien, Kag…-comenzó Hitomi. Esta la miro con ojos cansados -¿Tuviste o… quisiste tener relaciones sexuales con Inuyasha? –Sango quien estaba mirando hipnotizada el televisor, despego su mirada para mirar interesada a su amiga.

Estaba segura que su amiga no había tenido relaciones con Inuyasha, pero sencillamente, el… _deseado _le llamo mucho la atención. Por que si, según Miroku, Inuyasha estaba pasando una crisis de confusiones, quería decir que el sentía algo por Kagome y si Kagome se había sonrojado por una simple pregunta que podía haber respondido con un furioso ¡NO! Quería decir que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Inuyasha.

Wow… vaya razonamiento…

Kagome enrojeció como un tomate. No se esperaba esa pregunta. Trago con dificultad, sintiéndose de repente nerviosa por contestar. Claro que no quería tener relaciones con Inuyasha, ni mucho menos lo había deseado… a menos, que el sueño que tuvo la otra noche cuente…

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, negando al mismo tiempo. Sus otras amigas comenzaron a reírse, tomando la negación de Kagome como una supuesta respuesta posible.

-Kagome, tu… -balbuceo Sango asombrada.

-¡No, no. Sango! –la atajo de ante mano -¡Yo no eh tenido sexo con ese idiota! –exclamo aun mas roja.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas roja? –cuestiono Sarah, picándole la mejilla a Kagome con su dedo.

Esa misma pregunta tenía en su cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios se había sonrojado? ¿Por qué podía haber tenido relaciones con Inuyasha si lo habría aceptado desde el primer momento? ¿O por que tuvo ese sueño obsceno con el? Ese sueño no lo tuvo por que deseaba a Inuyasha, lo tuvo por circunstancias raras, ¡¡Oigan!! Los sueños son raros y estupidos, no hay razón para sonrojarse por un sueño feo y asqueroso como ese, ¿verdad?

Tapo su cara caliente con sus manos, ignorando las risas y las otras preguntas.

_¿Verdad que no deseaba a Inuyasha?_

O.o

Se recostó en su cama, sintiéndola calentita. En este momento, tendría que estar en la casa de Hitomi, pero no aguanto las malditas preguntas que sus amigas hacían sin parar, hasta Sango se había sumado a aquel juego.

Suspiro y se giro, quedando de costado. ¿Será que estaba siendo muy obvio que a ella le estaba gustando Inuyasha? No, no podía ser. Aunque…

-Kagome…

Su corazón se paralizo y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, mientras trataba de enfocar a ese alguien que estaba a su lado. ¿Cómo demonios no lo pudo sentir?

-Perdóname…

Esa voz… trago con fuerza, sintiendo su garganta arder.

-Inuyasha –murmuro apenas audible.

El entonces, comenzó a abrir sus ojos dorados lentamente, chocando con la chocolate de Kagome. Sonrió ampliamente, y ella comenzó a abrir su boca despacio.

-¿Qué, que…

Kagome trago sus palabras y se incorporo lentamente, tomo aire y...

-¡No! –exclamo el, tapando rápidamente con su mano la boca de ella, para que no gritara…

Ella forzageo con su mano, hasta que logro sacársela.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Inuyasha? –le pregunto de mala gana. El suspiro.

-Es que…

-¿Es que, que? –le apuro.

-Perdóname –dijo en un murmullo rápido. Kagome lo miro asombrada.

-¿Qué?


	10. engaños parte 2

**Cáp. 10: engaños (parte 2)**

No sabía como explicar la sensación que le causaba andar de la mano por la calle con Inuyasha. Era tan extraño, que en todo el camino hasta la preparatoria pensó que era un sueño raro y sin sentido. El hablaba y hablaba, y no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento, mientras que ella, le devolvía la sonrisa, asentía y trataba de prestar atención a las cosas que el decía, aunque le costaba escucharlo, ya que su mente estaba mas ocupada en analizar aun la situación que estaba viviendo.

Había pasado una larga semana, desde esa noche en que Inuyasha estaba en su cama durmiendo. Lo había perdonado, y hasta terminaron besándose. Al otro día, el fue a buscarla a su casa, la beso y le dijo en forma tierna, mientras la abrazaba que le quería mucho y ella, al sentir su corazón desboronado le había dicho que también lo quería y desde ese día, todo su mundo, había cambiado completamente, y en cierta manera, su mundo por extraño que sonara, estaba girando en torno a Inuyasha.

Los almuerzos con Sango y Miroku habían terminado, por que ahora su 'amigo con derechos' la esperaba siempre en una mesa aislada de los demás, y ambos tenían que aguantar las miradas interesadas de todos, hasta los gritos de Kikio, quien siempre tenia una palabra nueva que encontraba en el diccionario.

La rosa pegada en el casillero –que solía estar todos los días –ahora paso a ser un ramo, el cual, en vez de un poema, era una poesía, en la cual casi siempre terminaba con un _te amo _o _eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida. _La alegría y la vergüenza la albergaba cada día en la que el la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Y el cosquilleo en su estomago se intensificaba cada vez mas con cada beso o caricia que recibía de el. Era como un sueño en el mundo de al revés, el cual le costaba creer, pero a la vez, deseaba con sus fuerzas que fuera verdad, aunque sus besos siempre la hacían entender que era mas que un simple sueño y que en realidad estaba pasando.

Cuando pasaron cuatro días, de su hermosa amistad. El le pidió para que fueran novios, no dudo, ni lo pensó, dijo si al instante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y ese fue el día, en que el le había dicho te amo, pero sin escribirlo en alguna carta. Y ese mismo día, fue cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de el y que también lo amaba. Toda la preparatoria dejaron de mirarlos en los almuerzos o en los pasillos, ya que se habían acostumbrado a eso, aunque siempre había alguno que esperaba por Kagome o Inuyasha verlos pelear o hacerse alguna broma, que obviamente nunca pasaba, mas que besos y risas por parte de ambos.

Kikio se había rendido en tratar de separarlos, ya que era imposible. Ambos estaban siempre pegados, literalmente, claro. Su rimel siempre estaba corrido, ya que no aguantaba verlos juntos y terminaba llorando en los baños o en algún pasillo solitario. Trato de seducirlo, de llamarle la atención, pero ya nada servia… Inuyasha había olvidado a Kikio.

Sango estaba más que feliz con la pareja, mientras que Miroku no tanto, ya que le costaba entender el radical cambio de Inuyasha. Sabía que un hombre cambiaba por una mujer, pero no sabía que Inuyasha era capaz de hacerlo, ya que el tenia una personalidad bastante rara e indomable. Miroku jamás le contó a Sango sobre la broma de Inuyasha, ya que seguramente el se había quitado la tonta idea de hacer sufrir a Kagome y en verdad la quería, en realidad, le costaba entender a Inuyasha. Aunque fuera su amigo, sus acciones decían otra cosa de lo que en realidad pensaba.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, con su mochila en su hombro y una sonrisa esplendida en el rostro. Saludo a su madre, comió un poco y salio corriendo nuevamente, esta vez no iba acompañada por Inuyasha, si no que por sus dos mejores amigos. Sango y Miroku. Apenas cruzo la puerta los vio peleándose. Se acerco a ambos lentamente.

– Hola –murmuro apenas. Ambos la miraron.

– Hola Kag –saludo Miroku, sonriendo. Sango lo miro de reojo y luego suspiro.

– ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Sango, comenzando a caminar hacia el instituto. Kagome había quedado en medio de ambos y se sentía incomoda, ya que los nervios de ambos parecían querer entrar en ella.

– Bien, ¿y tu San…

– ¡Mal, pésima! –contesto antes de que terminara la pregunta. Kagome trago saliva y miro a Miroku, el solía ser mas tranquilo, así que mejor seria preguntarle a el, como estaba.

– ¿Y tu, Miroku? –devolvió. El largo un suspiro pesado, y miro a Kagome.

– Hasta hace mas o menos media hora estuve, feliz… pero ahora… -miro a Sango molesto –Estoy que mato a alguien –murmuro entre dientes.

– A-ah… pero…

– ¡Claro baboso! Estuviste feliz de ver a esa rubia tetona correr, ¿no? Y cuando aparecí…

Nuevamente había comenzando a pelear. Últimamente esas peleas tontas y sin sentido ya era casi una rutina. Siempre pasaba algo entre ellos dos, por lo cual debían de pelear. Si no era por el pervertido de Miroku, era un comentario baboso de Sango hacia algún muchacho que sale del gimnasio todo transpirado; y ahí, era cuando comenzaba a brotar los celos de ambos.

– Oigan chicos –los llamo Kagome, pero ambos la ignoraron -¡Maldición, parecen dos niños! –exclamo frustrada.

– Si, lo siento Kag –se disculpo Miroku, tan tranquilo como siempre.

– Lo mismo digo, Kag –repitió Sango –Si no fuera por el y su obsesión por la rubias tetonas, estaríamos riéndonos… -apunto con pesimismo, lanzándole miradas amenazantes a Miroku, quien enarco una ceja incrédulo.

– ¿Ahora me echas la culpa a mi? –Pregunto con sarcasmo, ella asintió y Kagome suspiro cansada –Escúchame bien, mi amor…

– ¿Ahora soy tu amor? –Interrumpió irónica -¡Claro! Ahora soy tu amor, luego de que lo fuera esa tetona que ni la hora te dio, ¿verdad?

– Opino que están peleando tontamente –replico Kagome, sin ser escuchada.

– Sango, ¿te das cuenta que esta pelea no nos llevara a ningún lado? –le pregunto serio.

– Es verdad, será mejor terminar –repuso asintiendo -¡Vamonos Kagome! –exclamo tomándola del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarla con rapidez.

– ¡Oye Sango, espera! –pidió Kagome, girando su rostro para mirar a Miroku, quien había parado en seco asombrado.

Pero Sango no la escucho, y simplemente la obligo a doblar en la esquina y continuar con su caminata más rápidamente y en un silencio incomodo. Sabia que su amiga había tomado una decisión tonta e impulsiva, era obvio que ahora, que estaba molesta no le dolería, pero en un par de minutos, quizás horas, cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había echo se largaría a llorar como una niña y no era para menos, Miroku era… su gran amor, como solía ella decirle.

– Nee Sango… -la llamo suavemente, esperando que ella la mirara, pero eso no sucedía –Creo que has tomado una decisión un poco impulsiva –opino tratando de seguir sus pasos.

Pero su amiga ni caso le hacia. Decidió callar, seguramente Sango estaba pasando por un momento de furia contenida y su mente estaba apagada momentáneamente, por lo que su cuerpo se movía por la molestia del momento. Capaz que si le tiraba un buen balde de agua fría, volvía en si… se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, quizás si nunca hubiera aceptado ir con ellos hasta el instituto, Miroku no hubiera visto a la rubia tetona y ambos estarían bien. Aunque como ahí tantas rubias en el mundo, no le hubiera sorprendido que la pelea fuese en otro lugar y terminara de la misma manera.

Entraron al instituto, acompaño a Sango a su clase y luego fue a la de ella, lentamente, sin apuros. Hoy no tenía ganas de estudiar y menos luego de presenciar una pelea tan dramática como esa, por un momento se le cruzo por la cabeza una película de amor, en donde los protagonistas por celos se terminaban matando… rolo los ojos, tantas cosas se le cruzaban por esa cabecita suya…

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, una por una, sintiéndose de repente cansada. Paro en el descanso unos segundos y luego cuando iba a continuar subiendo, vio a Miroku sentado en el escalón solo, con la mirada en los demás escalones.

– Miroku… -murmuro sorprendida Kagome, este levanto la mirada apenas y luego miro el suelo nuevamente. Esta se sentó a su lado, mirándolo de perfil -¿Estas bien?

– ¿Esta muy enojada? –le pregunto de repente.

– Algo –murmuro, luego suspiro –En realidad, demasiado –agrego convencida.

– Soy hombre y como tal, no puedo evitar mirar a una mujer –repuso el –Pero que mire a esa rubia, no quiso decir que me haya enamorado de esa…

– Pero Miroku, tu lo hiciste estando frente a ella –replico Kagome. El asintió.

– Si, fue un error muy grande –coincidió –Y me lamento, ahora es tarde para arrepentimientos… -murmuro triste.

– ¡No digas eso! –Exclamo Kagome –Sango dijo eso por que estaba molesta, suele ser muy impulsiva con sus decisiones, pero yo creo que no quiso terminar contigo…

– Pero…

Iba a replicar, pero luego sonrió. Sabia como era Sango, había aprendido mucho de ella con solo mirarla, y si algo sabia bien era que en su mirada siempre estaba ese toque que lo hacia sentirse feliz siempre. Sango quizás haya cometido un error con su decisión, por que el la amaba y ella a el, lo sabia por su mirada. Miro a Kagome con una sonrisa.

– Gracias –agradeció feliz. Esta sonrió.

– De nada –devolvió guiñándole el ojo –Ahora solo debes esperar hasta el recreo –apunto.

Ambos se levantaron, Miroku para ir a los pisos de abajo a su curso y Kagome debía seguir subiendo. Los dos llegaban tarde, pero por una buena razón.

– ¡Kagome! –lo llamo el, esta se giro ya arriba y Miroku subió corriendo –No debo de decírtelo yo, pero no quiero que tu estés como yo estuve recién…

– ¿Qué pasa, Miroku? –le pregunto preocupada.

– Inuyasha me matara, pero… -trago saliva duramente –Eres mi amiga, ¿no? –Ella asintió –Y si algo se, es que no quiero verte sufrir…

– ¡Ya Miroku! Me estas poniendo nerviosa, ¿Qué sucede? –le apuro, sintiendo de repente miedo por lo que el estaba por decir.

– Inuyasha en realidad no esta contigo por que te ama –lo tiro de una, sintiéndose aliviado de decírselo. Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida –Es… es… una broma que se desencadeno cuando tu… le hiciste una broma a Kikio…

– ¿Pero que…

– Los panfletos, ¿recuerdas? –Le pregunto, ella asintió apenas –Bueno, le dije que era una estupidez, pero el siempre termina haciendo de las suyas y… se puso como desafió y venganza…

– Enamorarme –completo con un hilo de voz Kagome. El asintió –Entonces, yo tenia razón… -murmuro tomándose de la cabeza –Ese maldito desgraciado estaba jugando conmigo…

– ¡En verdad lo siento! –Exclamo Miroku –Debí de decírtelo desde un principio, pero…

Kagome lo miro con una media sonrisa.

– Esta bien, Miroku –lo tranquilizo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –No te preocupes, no me molestare contigo. Los amigos siempre cubren a los amigos, y te entiendo…

– Pero Kagome…

– Iré a mi curso, llego tarde –interrumpió ella con voz ronca –Nos vemos en el recreo, ¡suerte con Sango! –entonces subió corriendo las escaleras, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, aguantando las inmensas ganas de llorar.

Trago saliva con fuerza, antes de entrar a su curso, a enfrentar a Inuyasha. No sabía como mirarlo sin largarse a llorar, aunque seguramente el mejor remedio era pensar que el muy maldito la quería para reírse de ella cuando estaba solo. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, debería de tirarle con los libros o lo que haya en ese momento cerca de sus manos, pero lo mejor, en ese momento… era esperar y tranquilizarse para pensar mejor las cosas.

– Higurashi, llega tarde –repuso el profesor, sosteniendo una tiza con su mano derecha y un libro de cálculos sobre la otra.

– Si, lo siento –se disculpo entre dientes, mirando en donde se encontraba sentado Inuyasha, quien sonrío y le hizo señas a su lado, para que se sentara.

– Por esta vez la dejare entrar –hablaba mientras escribía. Kagome fue directo a sentarse aun lado de este y sonrió falsamente.

– Hola amor…

¡ahg! Eso había sido un terrible dolor en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía mentir tan bien el muy maldito?

– Hola mi vida…

Ella tan bien era una muy buena mentirosa si quería, y si el quería jugar a los mentirositos, pues iba a tener una mentirosa a su lado. El la tomo de las mejillas cuando el profesor comenzó a escribir el Pizarrón e intento besar a Kagome, pero esta le puso el dedo sobre sus labios y negó con una media sonrisa.

– Tengo los labios pintados –replico. Inuyasha enarco una ceja y ella se soltó del agarre.

– No están pintados –repuso –Tu nunca te pintas –agrego observándola.

– Practico para cuando lo haga –devolvió ella cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Oh, vamos Kag! –Rogó pasándole un brazo por los hombros y besando la comisura de los labios –Solo un besito…

– ¡No!

Rolo los ojos y la soltó molesto. No entendía que demonios le estaba pasando, seguramente se había despertado con el pie izquierdo, aunque hasta ahora no la había visto nunca de mal humor, baa… ¿para que preocuparse? Seguramente no era nada extraño ese comportamiento de ella, hasta de seguro era parte de su personalidad tratar al novio de forma distante y mala.

De todas formas, estaba rara. Ella en las dos semanas que estuvieron juntos nunca lo trato mal ni le negó un beso.

– ¿Kag? –la llamo preocupado. Kagome lo miro de reojo –Estas media rara… -repuso frunciendo el ceño.

Ella gruño.

– Si no te gusta mi forma de ser, vete –replico de mala gana.

– Kag… -comenzó con un suspiro pesado –Eres hermosa –le murmuro. Ella no hizo ningún gesto, simplemente apoyo su rostro en la mesa –Y te quiero –cerro sus ojos con fuerza y tapo toda su cabeza con sus brazos.

Estaba aguantando las inmensas ganas de pegarle un zake y salir corriendo como una tonta, pero no podía, por que estaba segura que el la detendría, ya que era mas rápido que ella, además de que no aguantaría verlo a los ojos y se largaría a llorar y…

– ¿Tu me quieres? –le pregunto.

Kagome se mordió el labio con fuerza y comenzó a pensar que decirle, podría decirle que no y acabar con todo, pero si no, no habría venganza por esas dos semanas de mentiras. Aunque, si el seguía con la farsa después de tanto tiempo quería decir que el esperaba por la maldita fiesta en la playa para decirle a todo el mundo sobre la mentira, entonces se escucharía… risas, risas y mas risas. Pero, si le arruinaba sus planes, ella podría dejarlo a el humillado…

– ¿Me quieres? –insistió nuevamente besando su cabello. Kagome trago saliva.

– Si, te quiero –respondió con sarcasmo y sinceridad.

– Pues, yo no te quiero –repuso el. Kagome levanto rápidamente la cabeza y lo miro asombrada, siendo correspondida por la sonrisa burlona de el.

¿Podría ser que adelanto los planes y que hoy era el día en que quedaría humillada? Aunque, era medio raro, ya que estaban en clases y los chicos que estaban allí era poco y nada que les interesaba la relación que ambos llevaban. Bien, estaba lista para escuchar el resto de su vida carcajadas sin importar lo mucho que hiciera para hundirlo.

– No te quiero –repitió –Yo te amo –corrigió embozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kagome comenzó a toser con violencia, ya que se había ahogado con la saliva, entonces, aun tenia una pequeña…

¡Muuuaa!

Emitió el cuando le robo un pequeño beso a Kagome. Ella quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Cómo podía vengarse cuando el actuaba de esa manera? No podía creer que en verdad Inuyasha la estuviera engañando, cuando esa mirada transmitía… negó rápidamente y miro al frente. No podía dejarse engañar, seguiría con sus planes y haría que Inuyasha quedara como un completo idiota delante de todos.

– Hermosa… -murmuro el feliz.

O.o

Suspiro cansada mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia la cafetería, donde seguramente ya estaría repleta. Había ido a buscar a su amiga, pero esta ya no estaba. Según sus compañeras, ella estaba con un chico de tercero en el patio, ni siquiera tres horas llevaba separada de Miroku y ya andaba con otro, y el pobre de Miroku andaba triste por los rincones.

Salio afuera y ahí la vio, sentada sobre un chico rubio muy acaramelados. Rolo los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a ambos, se planto frente a ella, captando la atención de ambos.

– Kagome… -murmuro asombrada Sango.

– Nena, deja de hacer estupideces y ven para acá –replico tomándola del brazo. Su amiga casi cayó al suelo al tratar de levantarse, y luego se despidió del chico, agitando la mano y sonriéndole como una picara. Kagome la condujo hasta el árbol de cerezos y la obligo a sentarse allí.

– ¿Qué paso, Amigiss? –le pregunto sonriente. Kagome la miro seria.

– No hace ni un día que te separaste de Miroku y ya andas con otro –le reprocho. Sango encogió los hombros y miro al chico rubio, guiñándole el ojo -¡Ya deja de hacer eso! El pobre de Miroku anda muy mal…

– Me importa muy poco lo que le pase –repuso mirándola –El mira a todas las chicas que se le crucen, ¿acaso yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? –le pregunto.

– Si, bueno, no… -luego frunció el ceño –Sango, si tienes novio, solamente debes tener ojos para el… -dijo con seriedad. Sango frunció los labios –A Miroku ya lo regañe, así que ahórrate las palabras…

– Okeii, ya entendí –la tranquilizo –Pero, yo ya no quiero saber nada de el –repuso.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Me gusta ese rubio –señalo. Ambas lo miraron y el muchacho le mando un beso a Sango, quien le mando otro.

– Ya veo, pero Miroku… -dejo las palabras en el aire, al momento que un chico morocho cruzaba por delante de ambas. Sango miro a Kagome y luego al chico a quien miraba –Bankotsu no puede ser tan lindo –suspiro mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sango le pego un codazo y Kagome la miro de mala gana.

– ¿Qué paso? –le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

– Si tienes novio, solamente debes tener ojos para el –repitió Sango con una sonrisa victoriosa. Su amiga rolo los ojos.

– Esa frase es exclusivamente para ti, no para mi –replico cruzándose de brazo.

– Ya, claro –murmuro rolando los ojos –Tu tienes novio, así que no se que es lo exclusivo…

– Si es que se lo puede llamar novio –repuso ella en un murmullo. Sango la miro interesada –No, nada. Mira… debes hablar con Miroku –le ordeno.

– ¡A, no! Claro que no, señorita –negó levantándose lentamente –Termine con Miroku, ahora… ando con William –aclaro –Y dile a Miroku que no intente nada para volver conmigo, por que será una perdida de tiempo...

Y sin decir más, se alejo de allí. Sentándose nuevamente en las piernas de aquel chico, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Quizás, debería de hacer lo mismo, buscar un chico interesado en ella, y claro, ella en el; comenzar una pequeña relación, pero claro, hacerlo en lugar publico, ya que así la verían los del instituto y no tardaría nada en que pase la cadena de los chimentos, hasta que finalmente llegara a los lindos oídos de Inuyasha, entonces, el que quedaría como un idiota seria el…

Frunció los labios y miro al chico que caminaba nuevamente para donde ella se encontraba, quizás, debería de empezar antes de la fiesta en la playa, ya que allí se podría desencadenar todo. Se humedeció los labios al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el sonrió levemente y lo mismo hizo Kagome, dándole miradas provocativas…

O.o

-– Le tuve que rogar para que me besara –le contaba frustrado Inuyasha, caminando hacia el patio junto con Miroku. Este suspiro.

– Bueno, pues este no es mi mejor día, tampoco –repuso sin prestarle atención a su amigo quien hizo una mueca.

– ¿Pero que le pasara? Nunca me negó un beso, ni siquiera me grito –murmuraba pensativo -¿Se estará dando cuenta?

Miroku miro sorprendido a Inuyasha, quien iba hablando solo acerca de Kagome. Entonces frunció el ceño y decidió prestarle un poco de atención.

– Perdón, amigo. Estoy en mi otro mundo –se disculpo con una sonrisa -¿Qué paso con Kagome? –le pregunto.

Inuyasha suspiro.

– Que anda extraña, no me quiere dar beso, ni siquiera me trata bien –le contaba. Miroku trago saliva nerviosamente, si quiera Kagome podría haber actuado un poco –Seguramente se entero sobre la broma… -murmuro pensativo.

– ¡Cla… claro que noo! –se interpuso nervioso Miroku. Inuyasha lo miro frunciendo el ceño –Di-di-digo… ¿Quién podría contárselo? –titubeo. Su amigo se puso serio unos segundos y luego asintió.

– Uhm si, tienes razón –coincidió saliendo al patio, mirando para todos lados para buscar un lugar -¿Quién podría decírselo? Después de todo, solamente nosotros dos lo sabemos…

Miroku suspiro y decidió callar un momento. Por un momento pensó que Inuyasha había sacado conclusiones, pero no fue así. Se rasco la nuca aliviado, mirando debajo de algún arbolito para poder descansar y…

– ¿Kagome?

Inuyasha lo miro interesado.

– ¿Qué? –le pregunto.

Pero Miroku no le contesto, Inuyasha siguió con la mirada lo que su amigo miraba y entonces enarco una ceja molesto, ¿Kagome estaba con Bankotsu? Apretó sus puños molesto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo juntos? Además de todo, ¿Qué hacia Bankotsu acariciándole la mejilla?

Sin esperar mas tiempo comenzó a caminar con pasos amenazantes hacia la parejita, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta. Miroku lo trato de detener, pero era tarde, el ya se encontraba delante de ambos, mirando amenazante a Bankotsu.

– Inuyasha… -murmuro Kagome asombrada.

– Idiota, quítale tus asquerosas manos de su rostro –advirtió Inuyasha furioso.

_¡Se adelanto los planes! _Pensó con horror Kagome.

– ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer? –le pregunto este levantándose, junto con Kagome.

– Soy su novio, imbesil –contesto apretando mas su puños, preparándolos para proporcionar un golpe si era necesario.

– ¡Inuyasha, cálmate! –pidió Miroku, tomándolo de hombro.

– No se nota –repuso Bankotsu con una sonrisa –Si ella tuviera novio, no hubiera dejado que la tocara…

– ¡Maldito! –gruño yendo contra el, pero Kagome se metió en el medio.

– Déjalo Inuyasha –pidió seria.

– ¿Lo estas defendiendo? –pregunto ofendido.

– Si, déjalo en paz –contesto molesta –No estábamos haciendo nada, el solo dijo eso para provocarte –replico mirando a Bankotsu –Vete –le ordeno. Este le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin decir mas se alejo de allí.

– Estaba tocándote –bromo Inuyasha. Kagome rolo los ojos.

– Tenia la mejilla manchada –repuso –Me estaba limpiando…

– No fue eso lo que vimos con Miroku, ¿verdad? –le pregunto mirándolo, pero Miroku se encontraba mirando otra cosa mas interesado. Ambos lo siguieron con la mirada y Kagome se tapo la cara con la mano, mientras que Inuyasha simplemente enarcaba una ceja.

– Creo que no fui el único que estaba con otro –repuso mirando a Sango como besaba a

Aquel chico.

Kagome se acerco a Miroku y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

– Sango no sabe lo que hace –le murmuro. Este la miro de reojo y negó con su cabeza.

– Si, ya veo –murmuro sarcástico, yéndose para otro lado. Kagome suspiro y miro con lastima a Miroku irse.

– Pobre Miroku –dijo triste. Inuyasha se acerco a ella y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros. Esta rolo los ojos.

– Eso le pasa por mujeriego –repuso burlón. Kagome se alejo de su abrazo y lo miro molesta.

– Mira quien habla –devolvió irónica, yéndose para dentro del instituto. Inuyasha encogió los hombros.

– ¿Y ahora que dije? –se pregunto así mismo, mirando por donde se iba Kagome.

O.o

– ¡Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que iba a morir! –exclamo con exageración poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Kagome carcajeo con ganas y su amiga la miro molesta -¿Qué es lo gracioso?

– La cara de tonta que pones cada vez que hablas así –carcajeo. Sango rolo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, mirando como pasaban los chicos por el pasillo.

– ¿Sabes de que me entere? –Comenzó nuevamente, Kagome la miro interesada –Al parecer en tercero va a ver un nuevo alumno…

– Bueno, no es algo que me interese demasiado –repuso con sinceridad, mirando por el lado opuesto al que miraba a Sango, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió levemente. Por el pasillo venia un muchacho, con pelo cortó plateado, alto y fachero. Kagome lo seguía con la mirada, las chicas iban detrás de el suspirando, pero a este parecía no importarle demasiado, ya que iba con pose tranquila, con sus manos metidas en sus pantalones.

– ¡A que no sabes quien… -se cayo de repente al mirar al muchacho a quien Kagome miraba –Wow –emitió apenas, sorprendida -¿Quién es? –le pregunto. Esta negó.

– Debe ser nuevo –murmuro encarnizada. De pronto, el muchacho giro su rostro y mirando a ambas chicas, Kagome pego un respingo y se sonrojo al instante, desviando su mirada para otro lado, mientras que Sango seguía observándolo.

– ¡Mira, mira! –exclamo Sango. Su amiga miro al muchacho y en ese momento este se quito los lentes, y le mando un beso a Kagome -¡¡Aaah!! Me muero…

Sango amago con tirarse al suelo, mientras que su amiga seguía en esa misma pose, sorprendida y sonrojada. Las chicas miraron de mala gana a Kagome aun no reaccionaba.

– ¿Has visto lo que yo vi? –Le cuestiono, Kagome asintió apenas -¡Te mando un beso! Debemos averiguar quien es… -murmuraba Sango misteriosa, mirando por donde se había ido el chico.

O.o

Miraba por la ventanilla del autobús aburrida. Iban de paseo hacia la playa, donde hacían la mejor fiesta del año. Bebías todo lo que querías, podías entrar al mar, hacer todo lo que se te ocurriera en ese momento. Le tuvo que rogar, llorar y hasta amenazar con suicidarse a su madre para que la dejara ir, todos los años era un problema ir.

Suspiro y miro a su amiga escuchar música y moverse sobre el asiento con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer, ella la estaba pasando bien. Miro a los asientos del frente y pudo ver a Inuyasha dormir sobre el hombro de Miroku, quien iba pegando su cabeza suavemente contra la ventanilla. Era la única que estaba despierta a las tres de la mañana…

– Y yo que pensé que los de tercero iban aparte –murmuro Kagome –Que molesto…

– ¿No puedes dormir? –cuestiono una voz. Esta giro su rostro asustada para el pasillo –Lo siento, te asuste –se disculpo con una sonrisa.

_Es el chico nuevo… _-pensó mentalmente. Entonces, sonrió.

– No esta bien…

– Quizás, un vaso te jugo te sirva… -repuso extendiéndole el vaso. Ella acepto y le dio un sorbo.

– ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? –le pregunto. El hizo una mueca.

– Me cuesta hacerlo cuando tengo de acompañante un roncador –contesto tranquilamente. Kagome rió levemente –De todas maneras, no tengo sueño. Estoy muy aburrido para dormir…

– Yo también –coincidió esta. El sonrió ampliamente.

– Podríamos charlar un rato, ¿Qué te parece? –le propuso. Kagome asintió al instante.

– Le dire a Sango que vaya a sentarse a tu lugar –repuso ella.

– Si quieres, puedes...

Antes de que el chico terminara de hablar, Kagome ya le había quitado lo audífonos a Sango, quien exaltada le había pegado un codazo a su amiga.

– ¡Perdona, Kag! –Se disculpo –Es que… -luego giro su rostro mirando al chico –Aah, ya entiendo –asintió picara -¿Quieres que me vaya?

– Puedes sentarte con Shikamaru –le dijo el. Sango asintió.

– Sin problemas, mientras sea un chico lindo… -se levanto de lugar junto con su bolso y dejo que el chico se sentara -¿En donde te sientas? –le pregunto.

– Tres asientos más atrás –contesto. Sango hizo unos pasos y pudo ver quien era su acompañante.

– Ya me caíste bien, chico nuevo –Sonrió la castaña –Soy Sango y ya conoces a Kagome…

El asintió.

– Soy Sesshumaru, un gusto…

– Bueno, tortolitos, los dejo solos –murmuro -¡No hagan nada raro!

Kagome rolo los ojos y Sesshumaru rió levemente.

O.o

_La vio correr hacia los baños llorando, empujando a todos a su paso. Rolo los ojos cansado, odiaba esa clase de escenas, ¿Por qué las mujeres lloraban por todo? Había sido una simple broma, nada de otro mundo. A su lado estaba Miroku, con cara seria, reprochándole con la mirada su conducta, por lo que el simplemente ignoro a su amiga y se dispuso a observar el baño en donde se encontraba ella llorando. Escuchaba sus sollozos, sus pequeños grititos y lo único que causaba en el, aparte de lastima era risa, nunca pensó que la broma le saldría tan bien._

– _Te pasaste –le reprocho Miroku. Este suspiro._

– _¿Estas de mi lado o del suyo? –le cuestiono molesto._

– _Eres un maldito egoísta –continuo –Luego no te enojes si ella hace lo mismo contigo –le replico. Inuyasha rolo los ojos._

– _Lo que digas, Miroku –hablo sin restarle atención. Entonces, golpeo la puerta del baño con brutalidad -¡Deja de llorar, niñata! No era para tanto –le grito._

_Luego de unos minutos, salio ella, con sus ojos hinchados y rojos. E Inuyasha aguanto las inmensas ganas de reírse de su cara de tonta._

_-Prepárate para tragar tierra, Taisho –amenazo, mirándolo fulminante. Este le lanzo un beso y salio del baño._

– _Niña tonta…_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tallándose uno de ellos mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Estaba en completo silencio, solo el ruido del motor se escuchaba. Miro a su lado y vio a Miroku dormir sobre su hombro todo baboseado, mientras que murmuraba algo que no lograba comprender, con brutalidad corrió su cabeza y lo tiro del lado de la ventanilla, mientras que trataba de limpiar su camisa mojada. Miro a su costado, allí estaba la chiquilla de su novia y…

Pestaño varias veces confundido, observando bien. ¿Acaso, el que estaba alado de Kagome era…? No, no podía ser. Se inclino sobre su asiento y observo al chico que estaba abrazando a su novia, era…

– Sesshumaru –murmuro sorprendido, tirándose de golpe sobre su asiento, causando que Miroku despertara exaltado…


	11. La playa

**Cáp. 11: La playa.**

Sentía como la sangre corría con rapidez por sus venas, como su corazón bombea y golpeaba contra su pecho como si fuera que estuviera por salirse. Sus mejillas ardían y sus piernas temblaban levemente, ¿eso era amor? Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, sin poder despegar su mirada de los dorados de el. Se sentía, como poseída… sentía la necesidad de lanzarse contra el y besarlo hasta que sus labios se hincharan y reventaran, pero seria una zorra como Kikio y ella no quería ser así...

-Kagome…

¡Oh Kami! Su nombre salido de esos labios carnosos y tan perfectos había sonado tan… tan… se humedeció los labios, quería besarlo, ¿Por qué el no la seguía besando? Ella estaba muriéndose de ganas y el la hacia sufrir… trago saliva con fuerza, sintiéndose nerviosa, ¿debía de ella besarlo a el? Capaz quedaría como una lanzada… ¿o no? El puso una mano sobre su cuello y comenzó a acercarse a ella. ¡La iba a besar!

_¡Si, si, si!_

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, esperando el ansioso beso. Su aliento caliente y espeso choco contra sus labios, los cuales se abrieron levemente, ¿tan lentamente tenia que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no se le lanzaba y ya? Oh bueno, recordemos, que el no es como Inuyasha, ese maldito estupido sin corazón… que por supuesto, ahora no importaba por que el lindo, y hermoso de Sesshumaru la iba a besar.

-Apenas llegas y ya tienes tu primera victima, Sesshumaru –hablo una voz molesta, interrumpiéndolos. Kagome suspiro pesadamente, abriendo sus ojos y rolando los ojos. Mientras que su lindo Sesshumaru bufaba por lo bajo.

-Hola querido hermanito –le saludo este, sonriendo de medio lado –Lindo encuentro…

-¿Hermanos? –Repitió Kagome sorprendida -¿Son hermanos?

-¿Acaso vas a decir que no te diste cuenta? –intervino Miroku irónico. Ambos lo miraron y este se sentó en medio de Kagome y Sesshumaru.

-¿Tu no estabas durmiendo, Miroku? –cuestiono Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, pero con tu golpe me despertaste –respondió molesto –Por cierto, Kagome –comenzó mirándola con cara picara -¿Qué hacías con Sesshumaru?

-¿Eh?

-Pero que moscas tan molesta –interrumpió Sesshumaru con un gruñido -¿Ustedes no tienen que estar durmiendo? –les pregunto a ambos chicos.

-Y a ti que te importa –contesto indiferente Inuyasha –Kagome, responde la pregunta de Miroku –ordeno este. Kagome enarco una ceja.

-¿Y tu quien eres para darme ordenes? –le pregunto fríamente, el cual Inuyasha no se dio cuenta.

-Tu novio, así que responde rápido –contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Ella puede estar con quien quiera –intervino Sesshumaru seriamente. Inuyasha lo miro molesto.

-Tu no te metas –replico.

-Yo me meto donde quiero, hermanito –devolvió con picardía.

-¡Bueno, ya! –Interrumpió Miroku -¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a dormir y ya? –pregunto tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir tu, Miroku? –le pregunto de mala gana Kagome –No se que haces aquí…

Este se cruzo de brazos apenas, para dar aspecto de superior.

-Yo estoy aquí defendiendo a mí…

-Mejor cállate, descerebrado –interrumpió Sesshumaru –Kagome, linda…

-No le digas linda, idiota –gruño Inuyasha. Este lo ignoro y tratando de acercarse a Kagome aplasto a Miroku.

-Te veo en la playa, así charlamos mejor –Kagome sonrió picara, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya aléjate Romeo –pidió Miroku apenas –Me vas a violar…

-¿Y quien te quiere violar a ti, mocoso? –Le pregunto incorporándose Sesshumaru –Ni tu mama te quiso tocar, ni siquiera con un palo… -se burlo con maldad. Miroku tenso la mandíbula.

-Déjate de hacerte el graciosito, Sesshumaru –advirtió Inuyasha –Y no te acerques mas a Kagome –señalo furioso. Este enarco una ceja burlón.

-Mientras tú no te olvides que tienes otra novia, Inuyasha –replico este, con una sonrisa. Miro a Kagome y le lanzo un beso. Miro nuevamente a su hermano –Tarde o temprano la perderás, aunque en este caso… -le dio una mirada fugaz a Kagome –Creo que fue antes de lo esperado…

Y sin decir más se alejo. Kagome quedo atontada, sentada allí, mirando por donde minutos antes estaba Sesshumaru. Sus labios curvaban una sonrisa y sus ojos chocolates tenían un brillo extraño, ¿se había enamorado? Suspiro pesadamente y miro nuevamente por la ventanilla, era tan lindo…

-Creo yo ¿o Kagome se fue de orbita? –le cuestiono Miroku dudoso a Inuyasha, quien miraba a Kagome asombrado.

-Yo creo que…

-La perdiste –completo Miroku mirándola de perfil –Al igual que yo con Sango –murmuro triste –Somos unos perdedores…

-¿Qué la perdí? –Repitió Inuyasha incrédulo.

Miroku lo miro con una media sonrisa.

-¿Has pensado en terminar la broma? –le cuestiono. Este lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué broma? –pregunto. Miroku enarco una ceja -¡Aah! –Emitió dándose un leve golpecito en la frente –La broma, cierto… me eh olvidado…

-Yo que tu le doy fin rápido, antes de que uno de los dos sufra –le aconsejo –Aunque… -miro a Kagome, quien suspiraba a cada rato, perdida en su espacio –Creo que alguien sufrió solamente algunas horas…

-¿A que te refieres? –le pregunto, volviendo a sentar en su asiento.

-¡No, nada! Es que digo, si tu le dices ahora sobre la broma a Kagome ni siquiera le importara…

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono extrañado –Ella esta enamorada de mi, me ama y…

-¡Por favor! –exclamo rolando los ojos Sango, apareciendo de repente. Ambos chicos la miraron asustados –Haber, córrete Miroku. Ese es mi lugar –replico. Este sin decir nada, volvió a su lugar, aun lado de Inuyasha.

-Sango –esta lo miro -¿Por qué dijiste eso? –ella sonrió irónica.

-Inuyashito, Kagome no esta enamorada de ti…–replico.

-Pero si tu misma me has dicho que ella esta enamorada de mi –devolvió con el ceño fruncido. Sango emitió un leve ¡ja!

-Digamos que Kagome jugo contigo, ¿esta bien?

-¿Qué jugo… conmigo? –repitió incrédulo, asombrado. Sango asintió -¿Pero si ella…

-Tengo sueño –interrumpió Sango, acomodándose sobre su asiento –Buenas noches…

Inuyasha miro unos segundos a Kagome y luego se acomodo en su asiento molesto, con los puños apretados. ¿Así que ella estaba jugando con el? Gruño por lo bajo, captando la atención de Miroku, quien estaba contando los árboles entre la oscuridad aburrido.

-¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunto interesado.

-Kagome esta jugando conmigo –bufo por lo bajo, molesto. Miroku abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿Qué Kagome…? No, no podía ser posible. Ella estaba destrozada cuando se entero de la broma de Inuyasha, no podía ser que ambos estuvieran viviendo una mentira, no tendría sentido…

Miro a Inuyasha estudiándolo. Estaba molesto, murmurando cosas que no lograba entender, ¿podía ser que el que se enamoro había sido Inuyasha y no Kagome? O ambos, como sea, pero su amigo había caído en su propia trampa… no, no podia ser posible. Inuyasha era muy cuidadoso con la broma, no se acercaba mucho a Kagome o…

-No se que es lo que te afecta tanto –comenzó Miroku, mirando por la ventanilla. Inuyasha lo miro interesado –Después de todo, tu también estas jugando con ella…

O.o

Suspiro cansadamente mientras se tiraba sobre la cama, blanda y suave. Cerró sus ojos alegre, por fin podía descansar como se debía. En las doce horas de viaje, no había podido dormir en toda la maldita noche, primero por que Sango roncaba. Segundo, por que el comportamiento posesivo de Inuyasha le daba mucho que pensar, como si lo que había dicho Miroku era verdad. Aunque pensado razonablemente, las semanas que estuvo con Inuyasha, en algún momento del día, siempre se ponía a pensar en que si,… el, en verdad estaba enamorada de ella o solamente jugaba. Y siempre terminaba en la conclusión de que, a las personas no ahí que juzgarlas por lo que hicieron en el pasado, por su aspecto o por otra cosa.

Inuyasha la había tirado a la piscina, le pidió perdón y luego se hacia el Romeo todos los días, hasta que logro sacarle suspiros por las noches cuando lo recordaba. ¿Y ahora? Se enteraba que el había echo todo eso en broma, entonces… ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? O sea, si en verdad era una broma, no era para tanto esa escenita que había echo, como… el novio posesivo.

Entre abrió sus ojos y miro el techo de madera. Eran tan raros los hombres, aunque… Inuyasha si quería podía decirle a todo el mundo que el estaba jugando con ella, de todos modos, ya no le interesaba. Ella podía contraatacar diciendo que también lo uso y que nunca, jamás en su vida… se enamoro de el, por ser un completo idiota insensible e inmaduro.

¡Ya esta! Tenía todo un plan. A la mas mínima palabra que el dijera en contra de ella, se le arruinaría todo a el. Además, tenia a Sesshumaru… a ese tierno y hermoso de Sesshumaru, desgraciadamente hermano mayor de Inuyasha. ¿Pero que mas daba?

-¡Hi, amiga! –saludo entrando de repente Sango, con una sonrisa amplia. Sentándose en la cama contigua a la de Kagome -¿Todo bien? –le pregunto.

-Si, eso creo –contesto con sinceridad, observándola.

-¿Por qué ese humor, ah? –Le cuestiono, revisando su bolso en busca de ropa para la fiesta en la playa en la noche –No me digas que fue el tontisimo de Inuyasha…

-Pues si, resulta que el esta jugando conmigo –le contó, con un eje de tristeza. Sango la miro desencajada, abandonando el bolso para sentarse en la cama de su amiga.

-¿Cómo que esta jugando contigo? –Le pregunto incrédula -¡Pero si parecían dos tortolitos llenos de amor! –exclamo. Kagome rolo los ojos.

-Baah… al parecer no tenia nada mas que hacer y decidió hacerme una broma –contó apretando sus puños –Todo por el maldito panfleto de Kikio, una estupidez…

-¿El panfleto? –repitió confundida. Kagome asintió -¡Ah! El que mostraba el desorden alimenticio de Kikio –recordó –No tiene sentido… -negó con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso pienso yo –coincidió Kagome –El busca que todos rían de mí esta noche, o eso supongo… -murmuro dudosa.

-Si eso pasa –devolvió. Kagome la miro interesada –Bueno, cuando íbamos en el autobús, le dije a Inuyasha que tu no estabas enamorada y que estabas jugando con el…

Kagome se incorporo rápidamente, con sus ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso? –le pregunto desencajada. Sango encogió los hombros.

-El estaba fanfarroneando sobre que te tenia loca y entonces, yo pensé… -hizo una cara extraña –_Seria genial que Inuyasha sufriera un poco…_ o sea, si el pensaba que tu jugabas con el, iría detrás de ti lloriqueando…

-Ahí Sango, tu nunca piensas –murmuro resignada Kagome, tomando su frente –Es imposible que Inuyasha venga a mi llorando –apunto con una sonrisa –La has embarrado…

-Haber tu… -enarco una ceja –Dime haber si tienes una idea mejor…

-Pues obvio –afirmo Kagome –Lo engañaría en la fiesta con Sesshumaru. Todos me verían, le dirían y quedaría como el… _cornudo _de la fiesta.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que, y? –Repitió irónica -¡Media escuela se enterara en un par de minutos! –Exclamo -¿Acaso el no es el chico popular? ¿No se acostó con todas las chicas que se le cruzaba? –le pregunto. Sango asintió lentamente –Cuando se den cuenta que yo lo engañe con otro, el quedara como un perdedor y todos reirán de el…

-¿Tu crees? –le pregunto desconfiada.

-¡Claro! Cuando termine esta fiesta y regresemos al instituto… las risas en los pasillos serán insoportables…

-No se, eh… -murmuro Sango, aun desconfiada. Kagome suspiro.

-¿Qué no entiendes? –le pregunto cansada.

-No, no. Entiendo todo. Lo que pasa es que… -vacilo unos momentos y luego suspiro resignada –Son dos idiotas orgullosos, ¿Qué mas da? –encogió los hombros. Su amiga frunció el ceño –Iré a ver a William –aviso, incorporándose.

O.o

Carcajeo con ganas al ver a su amigo Bankotsu menear el trasero de manera graciosa, atrayendo por ciertos a muchas chicas hermosas. Tomo un sorbo de cerveza y su mirada fue atraída por una mujer rubia, con senos grandes, piernas…

-Acuérdate que tienes novia –siseo una voz detrás de el. Inuyasha se giro, encontrándose con Miroku, con cara de funeral.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no hay mas noviazgo –replico, luego dudo –Bueno, en realidad no lo se… ella no me ah dicho nada aun… ¡pero da igual! –Encogió los hombros, tomando un sorbo de cerveza y buscando con la mirada a la rubia, la cual se había perdido –Vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta, amigo… -le dijo, pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros y levantando su vaso, para brindar con Miroku, pero este ni siquiera le prestaba atención -¿Y a ti que te sucede? –le pregunto, terminando de beber lo que quedaba de cerveza y lanzando el vaso de plástico.

-¿Aparte de que Sango me dejo? –le dijo irónico. Este rolo los ojos.

-¡Oh, vamos! Debe haber algo más importante que eso –apunto, lanzándole un beso a una morocha que lo miraba desde la lejanía -¡Aquí ahí muchas chicas hermosas! ¿Acaso vas a desaprovecharlas por una simple mujer? –le pregunto, con una sonrisa arrogante. Miroku suspiro resignado.

-Tu no entiendes –replico, tomando cerveza.

-¿Qué no entiendo? –le pregunto, desinteresado.

-Tú nunca estuviste _enamorado_ –apunto. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y miro el techo dudoso.

-Si estar _enamorado _significa querer a una chica… -Miroku asintió animado. Inuyasha bajo la mirada –Para llevarla a la cama… -completo. Su amigo rolo los ojos resignado –Entonces, ¡estuve muchas veces enamorado! –Replico emocionado –Eso del amor es algo genial, esta empezando a gustarme… -le murmuro cerca del oído, mientras veía a una que otra chica pasar por su lado, de manera coqueta –Creo que me enamore… -murmuro, mordiéndose le labio inferior, como conteniendo las ganas.

-¿Eres idiota de nacimiento, verdad? –le cuestiono Miroku. Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

-¿¡Que!? No te escucho –le grito, ya que habían subido el volumen de la música.

-Ya, da igual, Inuyasha –replico resignado –Tu nunca entiendes nada

-¿Qué no entiendo, que? –pregunto enarcando una ceja, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

-Nada, nada. Por cierto… -comenzó, como quien no quiere la cosa -¿Has visto a Kagome? –Inuyasha negó, mientras aceptaba un mezcladito que Bankotsu le ofrecía –Uhm… seguramente debe estar con Sesshumaru en la cabaña –murmuro dudoso, justo cuando la música para de sonar. Inuyasha lo miro rápidamente, levemente molesto.

-¿Qué has dicho?

O.o

Miraba a las estrellas sonrojada, con su corazón desbocándose en su garganta, al sentir el aliento de Sesshumaru sobre su cuello. El cada tanto le daba un beso en el cuello, por lo que le costaba respirar. Trago saliva con nerviosismo y se animo a posar sus manos sobre las suyas, las cuales se encontraban en su vientre. El estaba abrazándola por la espalda de manera tierna.

-Kagome… -la llamo, con un suave susurro, haciendo que le agarrara piel de gallina. Aspiro con fuerza, sintiendo sus labios temblar.

-¿Si? –murmuro apenas, el entonces la giro, haciendo que ambos quedaran frente a frente. Las olas chocaron de manera brusca contra una piedra, haciendo que los empapara a ambos. Se miraron sus ropas y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Esto si que no me esperaba –rió Sesshumaru. Luego de unos segundos ambos dejaron de reírse y se miraron directamente a los ojos, en silencio. El comenzó a acercarse a ella, lentamente, tomándola de cintura sin previo aviso.

-Sessho… -susurro, sonrojada viendo como el se acercaba a ella –Yo… -las palabras se ahogan en su garganta, entonces, borro todo lo que pensaba decirle y cerro sus ojos, esperando aquel beso, que tanto había deseado desde que viajaron juntos. Kagome lo rodeo con sus brazos y el, sin querer hacerla esperar mas, rozo sus labios de manera suave. Ella suspiro y el aprovecho, adentro con su lengua en su boca, por lo que Kagome, literalmente… casi comenzaba a ahorcarlo, por la manera en que lo abrazaba.

O.o

Por fin había encontrado la rubia que lo había dejado enamorado. Era tan hermosa, tenia ojos azules, labios carnosos… y un cuerpo espectacular. Estaba haciendo todo lo que ella quería, y todo, por un maldito beso y con suerte, un revolcón en la arena. Ella quiso salir de la fiesta, sentarse en la arena para ver a las olas mientras que el le recitaba algo tierno. Nunca había echo aquello por una mujer, ni siquiera por un beso, pero aquella rubia era la excepción.

Mientras pensaba en _algo _tierno que decirle, quitando los pensamientos pervertidos que tenía, fingía verla sonreír, mientras que en realidad miraba sus senos. Ella entonces lo miro y este cambio la dirección de los ojos rápidamente, haciendo que ella sonriera ampliamente. Se había dado cuenta. El le correspondió el gesto, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acariciando su cuello suavemente. Subiendo y bajando con lentitud.

-¿Te molesta que te mire? –le cuestiono, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Por que las estrellas son aburridas estando alado tuyo –murmuro, mientras que con un dedo, de forma inocente bajaba hasta su escote. Ella puso mala cara.

-¿Me estas diciendo fea? –pregunto, haciendo amagues con llorar. Inuyasha suspiro, ¿Por qué las rubias debían ser tan idiotas?

-No, mi vida –la tranquilizo, observando sus labios entre abiertos –Eres hermosa, pero lo que… -rolo los ojos, ¿para que explicárselo?

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, quien al notarlo cerro sus ojos, esperando su beso. El sonrió al darse cuenta de que haría el amor con la rubia de sus sueños en la playa. La beso con suavidad, para no asustar a su chica. Mientras la besaba inspeccionaba el lugar, de que no hubiera nadie allí, pero una pareja le llamo la atención… no estaban tan lejos de allí eran…

Sesshumaru y Kagome, estaban muy cerca… demasiado para su gusto. Gruño por dentro, y bajo el ritmo de su beso a tal forma de no mover sus labios. Estaba molesto, ¡furioso! ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso Kagome? ¿Engañarlo? ¿Y con su hermano? Nooo… no podía creerlo, era una descarada, ¿Cómo tenia la cara para…

Y entonces salio de sus pensamientos al sentir una lengua en su boca, acariciándolo de manera salvaje. Se había olvidado completamente de que estaba con Sayuri, la rubia que lo tuvo loco en la fiesta. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, ella lo miraba a el con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que con sus finas manos acariciaba su pecho desnudo, ya que le había quitado la camisa.

-Inuyasha… -gimió ella deseosa, bajando su mano por su estomago. El sin embargo no le prestaba atención, ni siquiera la miraba. Estaba más interesado en ver que estaban haciendo _su _Kagome y el idiota de Sesshumaru –Inu… -lo llamo. El la miro desconcertado.

-¿Qué? –pregunto de manera brusca, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la pareja.

-¿Qué miras? –le cuestiono de repente, girándose. El se incorporo.

-Tengo… que arreglar un pendiente. Ahora vuelvo –le dijo, mientras abandonaba a la rubia y se acercaba a la pareja, quien estaba preparándose para un nuevo beso.


	12. La verdad

**Cáp. 12: La verdad**

-¡No, no… Inuyasha! – gritaba desesperada, tratando de separarlos. Pero era envano, ninguno de los lo hacia -¡Para, Sesshumaru! –lo tomo del brazo, lo que hizo que Inuyasha tomara ventaja y le propinara una piña en la nariz, haciendo que sangrara. Sesshumaru, se la quito de encima a Kagome, pegándole sin querer en el pómulo, haciendo que cayera al suelo de espalda.

Ambos pararon de pelear para ver a Kagome, quien se encontraba quejándose en el suelo.

-¡Maldito! –grito Inuyasha, tirándose contra el, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la arena, Inuyasha sobre el, pegándole sin descansar, una y otra vez. Sesshumaru se las devolvía como podía, pero sus piñas no eran nada para su hermano menor.

-¡Inuyasha!

A lo lejos se veía que venían un grupo de chicos, entre ellos Miroku y Sango. En cuestión de segundos, Miroku detuvo a Inuyasha mientras que William y Kouga sostenían a Sesshumaru.

-¡Ya párala, Inuyasha! –Grito Miroku, enfadado –Es tu hermano, maldición…

Kagome se incorporo lentamente, con la ayuda de Sango y de un par de chicas más. Se toco la mejilla y la sintió hinchado, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras que miraba de mala gana a Sesshumaru e Inuyasha quienes no dejaban de insultarse.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Sango preocupada.

O.o

-Eres un idiota –refunfuño, limpiando con un trapito húmedo su labio inferior lleno de sangre. El no decía nada, simplemente la miraba de forma extraña, en silencio. Estaba preocupada por el y eso le gusto, por que eso quería decir que ella en verdad lo quería. Sonrió de medio lado –No se que es lo gracioso –mascullo. El puso su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla moretoneada, ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Te duele? –le pregunto, acariciándola.

-Un poco –admitió, desviando la mirada y dejando de limpiar su labio y ceja. Aun no podía entender como habían echo para que ella terminara allí, en la cabaña de Inuyasha, curándole las heridas. Tenia que estar con Sesshumaru, curándole las heridas, pero no… Sango y Miroku la obligaron a ayudar a Inuyasha y bueno, no quedo otra que curarlo a el, aunque de todos modos… Sesshumaru estaba mucho peor que el y necesitaba emergencia medica.

-Dime la verdad –hablo el de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella enarco una ceja, intrigada –Sango dijo algo sobre… que tu… -guardo silencio unos segundos, mirándola fijamente, esta no pudo aguantar su mirada y miro sus manos nerviosa –Juegas conmigo –completo en un murmullo. Ella apretó sus puños, molesta y lo encaro.

-Tu lo has hecho primero –replico, mirándolo furiosa. El desencajo levemente la mandíbula, sorprendido.

-¿Quién te… -logro articular apenas, ya que no salía de su asombro. Ella se tenso.

-Eso no importa –interrumpió –Tu me replicas a mi algo que tu mismo haces –repuso. Mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera el –Sabia que no salía nada bueno de ti –murmuro –Soy una idiota…

Ambos estuvieron largos segundos en silencio, mirando otro lado que no fuera el que estaba enfrente. Aunque no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Inuyasha, quien suspiraba cada tanto y apretaba sus puños, seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo idiota y predecible que fue al hacerle esa tonta broma.

-Yo… -hablo el de repente, captando su atención. El la miraba directamente a los ojos con semblante serio, lo que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza –Perdí –suspiro, derrotado.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Acaso iba a admitir sobre la broma? Trago con dificultad, a pesar de que ya sabia que el jugo con ella, que el se lo dijera y enzima mirándola de ese modo, le estaba doliendo… y eso que ni siquiera había empezado. Guardo silencio, no podía hablar, sentía que si decía algo al respecto tratando de sonar indiferente se le trabaría la voz e Inuyasha se daría cuenta que… bueno,… aspiro con fuerza, aguantando el aire.

-En ese momento, cuando vi el panfleto de Kikio… -comenzó a recordar, con voz pausada, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos –Me dio tanta bronca, ibas a arruinar mi popularidad…

-Lo siento –susurro de forma sarcástica, el sin embargo ignoro su comentario.

-Tenia que hundirte, humillarte… hacerte sentir como yo me sentía en ese momento –apretó sus puños, Kagome fruncí el ceño, confundida.

-Pero si yo a ti no te hice nada –replico.

-Pero lo sentí así. Ese fin de semana iba a acostarme con Kikio, toda la escuela lo sabía y tú apareciste con eso… -negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado –Ahora me parece una verdadera estupidez… -nuevamente quedaron en silencio, unos cuantos segundos –Kikio, capitana de las porristas iba a ser mi novia, o lo era… no lo se… -murmuro, de repente, comenzando de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas animo –Y tu la humillabas, y pensé que quedaría involucrado y seria hazme reír de toda la escuela, y ya no seria popular por los partidos, ni por las chicas, si no… seria el bufón…

-Vaya… -susurro asombrada Kagome. ¿Quién iba a decir que sus bromas iban a pegar tanto en la gente?

-Por eso debía enamorarte, para luego desecharte, pisotearte… -su expresión estaba endurecida, pero luego se suavizo –Pero tu siempre estabas a la defensiva, me esquivabas… ¿Sabes todos los consejos que le pedí a Miroku? –pregunto, hasta el mismo parecía sorprendido por lo que había echo –Jamás hice tanto por una chica, ni muchos menos pedirle…-negó levemente –Rogarle, por que me perdone…

-El día de la dulzura –recordó, cuando el la había visto besándose con Kouga y luego ella a el, besándose a Kikio –Ese día… -frunció el ceño –Fue bastante extraño…

-¡Y vaya que lo fue! –Coincidió –Cuando te vi besando a ese sucio…

-Se llama Kouga –interrumpió Kagome, el asintió, rolando los ojos.

-Debo admitir que me puse celoso… -Kagome se asombro –No reaccione de otra manera, mas que besar a Kikio, a quien encontré primero en el camino –admitió, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si te cruzabas a la nerd de Sarah, ¿la ibas a besar? –le pregunto, entre divertida e interesada. El frunció los labios y miro el techo.

-Tampoco a cualquiera –arreglo el, mirándola. Ella aguanto la risa –De todos modos, al ver que me viste… mi bronca se fue, y al ver que… estabas… desilusionada, me puse mal… -suspiro profundamente, sintiéndose extraño en esa situación. Nunca le había contado a nadie lo que sentía –Y luego cuando fui a tu casa, eso fue realmente extraño –asintió, como si fuera lo que había echo fuese una locura –Queme mi cerebro, pensando en que decirte, ¿palabras tiernas? ¿Abrazarte, besarte? No sabia, nunca pedí perdón a una mujer… y para colmo, nunca te había besado… eso me estaba matando…

-¿Te estaba aburriendo no poder tocarme? –le pregunto. El negó.

-Al contrario, cada día que pasaba tenía mas ganas de abrazarte y besarte –admitió, más rojo que un tomate. Kagome trago con fuerza, también sonrojada, tratando de calmar su corazón, esta conversación estaba llevando a un terreno bastante raro… parecía una… confección… -Y bueno, me perdonaste… era todo extraño, te pedí perdón como si fuera que eras mi novia o peor aun, como si fuera que sin tu perdón no iba a poder respirar…

-Eres… un exagerado –replico, con voz entre cortada. Sintiendo de repente su cara caliente. El emitió un leve _ja._

-Si para ti eso es exagerado… -rió entre dientes –Entonces yo me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Y que paso? –le pregunto interesada. El suspiro.

-Todo dio un vuelco. De la noche a la mañana fuimos novios, aun así mantenías distancia, hasta que la acorte y te tuve como quería… aunque falto el paso importante, en mi plan…

-¿Cuál?

-Acostarme contigo –contesto. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente –aunque estaba mas interesado en besarte o tomarte de la mano cada vez que caminábamos en los pasillos –Sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos chispearan –Y entonces… -Kagome se inclino hacia el, intrigada por lo que estaba por decir, este también se inclino hacia ella. Estaban a unos centímetros.

-¿Entonces? –le animo.

-Olvide la broma –admitió, con un murmullo. Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos –Por lo que estaba contigo por que lo sentía. Luego un día normal, me esquivaste… sentí nuevamente esa fría pared que había entre nosotros cuando nos conocimos…

-Fue cuando… me entere acerca de la broma –le contó. El asintió levemente.

-No hice mucho al respecto, ya que recordé nuevamente la broma. Pero cuando te vi en el micro sentada con Sesshumaru, riéndote con el… -apretó sus puños con fuerza –La sangre me hirvió y nuevamente olvide la broma, reaccionando por los celos.

-Estaba molesta contigo y sentí que debía devolverte el favor –replico.

-¿Engañándome con mi propio hermano? –pregunto. Ella asintió –Muy audaz, definitivamente, si seguíamos tus pasos… terminaría humillado yo y no tu

-Pero, arruinaste la broma

-Verte con el, en la playa y tan cerca… fue el pequeño empujoncito que me dio para que me aventara contra el –contó –Fue genial pegarle –sonrió, emocionado.

-Te pasaste –reprocho.

-Estaba celoso

-Ya lo has dicho

-Pero no el por que –replico.

-No creo que haya un por que –admitió –No ahí razón –entonces, se incorporo. La charla parecía ya tener su fin. El también se incorporo, pero la detuvo de la muñeca. Esta se giro -¿Qué? –sus ojos estaban tiernos, y tenían un hermoso brillo. Su corazón latió con fuerza, sintiendo en su estomago cosquillas. Estaba nerviosa, su mirada la ponía así, por que había cambiado…

-Mi broma era _enamorarte_ –murmuro, acercándose más, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su mejilla, suavemente, haciendo recorrido hasta los labios entre abiertos de Kagome –Pero el que termino enamorado, fui _yo_ –susurro, rozando suavemente sus labios. El corazón de Kagome dejo de latir, mientras que permanecía inmóvil ante Inuyasha, quien rozaba sus labios suavemente –Vaya ironía –murmuro contra sus labios… para luego alejarse y sentarse nuevamente en la cama, con la cabizbaja, dejando a Kagome estática en el lugar –Miroku tenia razón…

ahii dios.. q ternura.. xDDDDDDD perdonen la tardanzaaaaa =DDDD!


	13. Enamorados

_etto... perdonen la tardanza! je.. es que.. bue.. para que excusarse? :( no me pegen!! jaja.. bue bue.. como sea.. lean y despues les dire un par de cosas.._

**Cáp. 13: Enamorados…**

Trago con dificultad, mientras que pensaba que hacer, que decirle a Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en la cama sin decir nada… aspiro con fuerza y dio un paso hacia el, dudosa. Podía ir y hablarle, ¿de que? Aun no sabia, ni siquiera se le ocurría algo, o, podía decirle que a ella también le gustaba y… bueno, eso dependía de lo que el decía… aah… ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ser todo tan difícil?

Suspiro profundamente. En realidad, no tenia palabras para ese momento, solamente ordenes en su mente en las cuales todas eran besarlo, de una u otra manera. Su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que parecía querer salirse de su pecho… tomo aire y lo miro decidida a besarlo. El, como sospechando de sus intenciones la miro, sus ojos dorados tenían esa chispa extraña, pero hermosa. Sonrió de medio lado, pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Inuyasha al parecer había entendido y se incorporo, sin despegar su mirada de la suya. Sintió que el iba a decirle algo, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que, acorto la distancia y lo beso con pasión, el al instante llevo sus manos al cuello de ella, donde comenzó un juego de caricias…

O.o

-Ese Sesshumaru es un idiota –replico Sango con un suspiro cansado, mientras caminaba junto con Miroku hacia la fiesta, a pesar de la pelea, la fiesta aun continuaba y mas animada que nunca.

-Es verdad –coincidió Miroku, observando las cabañas, en algunas salían cierto sonido que su mente había interpretado perfectamente. Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cabaña de el e Inuyasha con la luz prendida. Podía aprovechar la situación… -Sango –la paro, tomándola de la mano, ella lo miro asombrada, luego dirigió su mirada a sus manos unidas.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto bruscamente, tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero era inútil –Miroku, este no es el momento de… -iba a reprocharle, pero el la cayo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Sango te amo –se acerco a ella, para poner ambas manos sobre su cintura, ella desencajo la mandíbula de sorpresa –Te amo, te amo –repitió, acercándose a sus labios, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Sango no hacia movimiento alguno –Te amo –rozo sus labios, sintiendo su aliento adentrarse en su boca –Te amo –susurro, besándola con extrema lentitud y suavidad.

-Miroku –murmuro contra sus labios, el mordió suavemente su labio inferior –Yo también…te amo –y cerro sus ojos, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de el, para comenzar a corresponderle aquel beso.

O.o

Se miro al espejo, mientras se tocaba el labio inferior, haciendo una mueca de molestia. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado así? El perdiendo… debió de ser todo un maldito sueño, el no podía estar así… con el labio roto, su ojo derecho hinchado y con un dolor tremendo de estomago. Nunca pensó que su hermanito menor pudiera haber cambiado tanto. Suspiro, abriendo el agua de la ducha.

-Kagome…

No podía evitar recordarla, era hermosa pero… suspiro nuevamente, estaba lejos de su alcance… además se notaba que esa muchachita ni siquiera un poco de interés le tenia. Se desabrocho la camisa, quitándosela. Estaba completamente sucia.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta, hicieron que aun conservara los pantalones, hizo una mueca de fastidio y fue a abrirla.

-¿Quién demonios molesta ahora? –cuestiono, abriendo la puerta. Encontrándose con Sarah, la nerd de la escuela. Frunció el ceño. La había visto el primer día que entro al instituto, cruzaba por los pasillos y casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando la vio, por un momento pensó que era hija del cuco mismo, o peor aun, pensó que esa niña estaba endemoniada, cualquiera fuera la situación, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ese primer día… por suerte vio a Kagome y el miedo dio paso al…

-H-ho-hola… -saludo tímidamente, con un sonrojo ocupando todo su rostro. La examino antes de saludarla. Traía el cabello suelto, una musculosa de tiras con escote, bastante lindo… y una pollera negra que resaltaba sus piernas blancas. Vaya… no estaba tan mal… al parecer no era hija de sangre del cuco, era todo una princesa… lastima que estaba un poco demacrada, pero bueno… o era buen cuerpo y cara fea o cara linda y cuerpo pasable. Todo no se podía tener en este mundo. Aunque Kagome…

-Hola linda –dijo con una sonrisa. Sarah se sonrojo aun mas y apretó sus brazos contra su costado, haciendo que Sesshumaru tuviera mejor vista a sus senos -¿Qué haces por acá? –le pregunto en forma picara, ella sonrió de medio lado, aun con su sonrojo.

-Yo..

-¿Te perdiste? –le pregunto rápidamente, perdiendo la paciencia, pero sin demostrárselo. Si esperaba a que ella contestara le iba a salir una cana blanca.

-No, yo…

-¿Quieres pasar un rato? –le cuestiono, dándole lugar a que pase. Ella vacilo unos momentos –Pensaba en darme un baño, pero un poco de ayuda no viene mal…

Sesshumaru pensó que Sarah estaba por desmayarse. La vio temblar levemente y eso le causo satisfacción, muchas mujeres habían temblado por el y debajo de el… pero nunca pensó que verla a esa nerd temblar y sonrojarse le causara tantas ganas de tirarla a la cama y apoderarse de ella. Estaba siendo un desconsiderado, ¿pero que mas da? Era un hombre, y si te aparece algo así golpeando tu puerta… no puedes simplemente desecharla, ahí que aprovechar la situación.

Agrando su sonrisa y la tomo de la cintura, haciéndola que diera pasos torpes hacia dentro de la cabaña. Su bronca estaba comenzando a desaparecer… por lo menos iba a tener algo de acción esa noche…

O.o

Sintió la fría pared en su espalda, mientras que el con desesperación le quitaba el top que traía. La besaba, como si fuera que trataba de devorarla. Sus manos masculinas recorrían todo el cuerpo de ella, tocándola sin límites, saciando su sed… la escuchaba gemir en su oído, mientras que notaba apenas como su cabello negro se pegaba a su rostro sudado…

-Kikio –susurro contra su oído, elevándola un poco, su rodilla choco contra el inodoro, causando una risita de ambos.

-Bankotsu… -rió por lo bajo, el la beso nuevamente, haciendo un movimiento medio raro para lograr quitarse los bóxer. Que locura, ¡Kikio y Bankotsu haciendo el amor en un baño!

O.o

Golpeo la puerta del baño con brutalidad. Hacia diez minutos que estaba parado ahí afuera esperando que salieran del baño, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba hacer pi pi. Miro detrás de el, había una gran cola esperando hacer lo mismo que el, o eso imaginaba. Rolo los ojos molesto, golpeando nuevamente la puerta, esta vez con insistencia. Habiendo tantos lugares buenos para tener sexo, no… tenían que encerrarse allí. Comenzó a mirar todo el lugar, buscando algún lugar donde podría largar todo el pi pi…

-Una maceta –murmuro con una sonrisa. Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinto, mientras caminaba hacia la linda planta de plástico. Era tres de la mañana y ya todos estaban ebrios, teniendo sexo en cualquier lugar con puerta o hasta en algún lugar cómodo, algunos estaban en la arena, en el agua… y dos desgraciados en el baño.

-¡Kouga! –le toco alguien el hombro. Estaba apunto de hacer pi pi hasta que lo interrumpieron, guardo a su amigo rápidamente y se giro, encontrándose con Ayame, wow… estaba hermosa esa noche o era por que estaba ebrio. No sabia, pero sus ojos verdes lo estaban matando por dentro.

-¡Ayame! –exclamo el, mirándola de arriba abajo. Y entonces, sin decir ni una palabra, mejor dicho, sin que ella le diera tiempo a el de decirle algo lindo, de halagarla. Ayame lo acorralo contra la pared con brutalidad, besándolo con pasión. El quedo con sus ojos abiertos como platos, ¿Qué había… ¡baa al demonio! La tomo de la cintura y comenzó a corresponderle el beso, por lo menos… no pasaría solo esa noche.

_¡Viva la fiesta en la playa!_ –pensó con entusiasmo Kouga.

O.o

Comenzaba a amanecer, y solo algunos aun se encontraban bailando ebrios, y otros estaban tirados en la arena, riéndose como locos. Esa fiesta había sido más que genial, fue la mejor fiesta del año, habían tomado hasta el cansancio, tuvieron sexo con gente que al otro día no recordarían. William, que ``supuestamente´´ estaba enamorado de Sango, termino en el mar desnudo, junto a Renkotsu, hermano de Bankotsu.  
Toda la noche juntos, estuvieron. Al parecer, William, resulto ser un gay más.

A Sango mucho no le importo esa noticia, después de todo, andaba con William para vengarse de Miroku, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, por que había perdonado a Miroku. Y eso había quedado todo en el pasado… aunque, cuando se entero que William era gay, casi vomito todo su desayuno.

_N.A: y claro, anda ver que se metió en la boca, ¿No? Jaja... ya perdón, sigan leyendo. ^^_Sesshumaru y Sarah luego de una noche llena de pasión, todo había sido muy raro, por que a pesar de que ella era una inocente y fea nerd, había terminado ser una hermosa princesa que había echo desear a Sesshumaru que esa noche no terminara jamás. Fue una noche muy agotadora, por lo que Sarah había echo lo que ninguna chica había podido hacer con Sesshumaru, dejarlo con muchas ganas de repetir esa noche.

Al final, salieron de la cabaña abrazados y muy cariñosos, dejando mudos a casi todos los que se encontraban saliendo de sus propias cabañas. Y es que, en realidad era muy extraño eso.

Ayame y Kouga, un amor que nunca iba a renacer si no fuera por esa fiesta y por el alcohol que corría en su organismos en ese momento. Creo que media escuela los había visto haciendo el amor aun lado de una maceta, algunos hasta lo habían grabado en sus celulares, cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, ya había sido tarde. El video corrió por todo el instituto y ahora, el chico informático y la chica desconocida, eran populares.

Kikio y Bankotsu, bueno… fue un poco raro eso. Aunque viniendo de Kikio, nada era raro. Bankotsu estaba en el baño, cuando de pronto entra la alcohólica de Kikio, quien sin dudar, ni decir nada, acorralo a Bankotsu, quien ni siquiera se opuso. Después de todo, no resulto ser un gay mas… y ahora, cada vez que se encontraban en algún lugar oscuro, y solitario, terminan teniendo sexo.

Nadie iba a olvidar aquella fiesta y ahora todos estaban comenzando a desear que el año pasara pronto y volvieran a ir a la playa, para otra noche inolvidable.  
Abrazo a su novia por los hombros, mientras observaba a sus amigos reír en el almuerzo. Ahora todos eran amigos, esa fiesta había echo que mas de uno se le aclararan la mente y supieran que era lo que en verdad querían. A Kagome ya no le molestaba mas Kikio, ni siquiera pensaba en hacerle bromas. Eran _best friends _como Kikio suele decirle cuando están con Sango.

A Kouga le empezó a agradar Inuyasha, e a Inuyasha le comenzó a agradar Bankotsu, el supuesto gay que lo acoso mas de una vez, ahora al único que no quería ver era a William, ese había comenzado a escribirle cartitas con corazones, haciendo que mas de una vez Inuyasha amenazara a William con pegarle. Pero siempre ahí estaba Kagome para detenerlo.

-Ese gay de mierda… -mascullo apretando sus puños. Kagome lo abrazo –No deberían dejar entrar a este instituto a hombres con el coso en la boca…

-Ya Inuyasha –lo tranquilizo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Pero me acosa! –exclamo, haciéndose la victima.

-No le hagas caso –le sonrió. El suspiro, sonriendo.

-¿Sabias que te amo mucho…? -le susurro, acercándose a su rostro.

-Uhm… No me lo has dicho –le dijo divertida. El la abrazo.

- Te amo, Kag… -le dijo tiernamente, mientras la besaba.

**¡Fin!**

**bue..**_ creo que fue algo sorpresivo el final, verdad? gomen! pero es que debia terminar esta historia por que aun tengo un par mas que no estan terminadas y quiero darles fin de a una! aunque bueno, tan mal no estuvo el final no? je.. ;( jaja.. en fin! ehm..  
ya les tarere otra historia tierna.. jeje.. buieno como siempre, grax x sus comentarios..  
click en GO y deja un revienw? (como se escriba) xdddd_


End file.
